Other Self
by redaddict
Summary: Sehun Oh seorang wanita jenius yg menderita kepribadian ganda. Tp bagaimana jika kepribadiannya yg lain malah mencintainya? seorang dtg menawarkan cinta dan Sehun menerima tawaran itu. Karna ia tak pernah merasakan cinta. "Tawaranmu terdengar sangat manis, tanpa kusadari kau menyimpan sengat diakhir ceritanya"- Sehun Oh. angst, sex story, Chanhun Kaihun Chansoo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Sehun pov.**

Sehun Oh. Seseorang memberikan nama itu kepadaku. Pria itu tinggi, tampan, baik hati dan yang terpenting, aku sangat mencintainya. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengannya dan ia tak pernah sekalipun membuatku terluka. Orang-orang mengatakan setelah badai besar pasti ada pelangi. Tapi hal lain yg sering terlupakan adalah, setelah badai besar pasti permukaan bumi akan rusak. Pohon-pohon akan tumbang, dan rumah-rumah dengan fondasi yang tidak kuat juga akan roboh. Bukankah ini seperti sebab dan akibat? Sayangnya 'akibat' tidak selalu berbau positif.

Seharusnya aku bersyukur tentang apa yang kumiliki. Bersyukur tidaklah sulit untuk dilakukan. Hanya saja, aku tak terbiasa.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara seraknya tiap pagi adalah kesukaanku. Ia akan bersikap manja diluar kesadarannya. Tangan kekarnya menarik pinggangku mendekat untuk direngkuh lebih kuat. Hangat dan nyaman. Pria itu bernama Chanyeol Park. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku menyukai baumu tiap pagi Sehunah." Aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya.

"Chanie, aku ada kelas pukul 9. Aku harus siap-siap." Aku mengusap surai lembutnya yang berantakan. "Selamat pagi _baby._ " Ia mengecup bibirku lembut. Jantungku berdebar. "Pagi _daddy_." Jawabku sambil mengendusi lehernya. "Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?" Ia menarikku keatas tubuhnya. Kepalaku berbantal dadanya, kulit dengan kulit.

"Aku akan selesai jam 5 sore nanti." Ia mencium aroma rambutku. Dan berdiri mengangkatku ke kamar mandi. Itu adalah rutinitas kami tiap pagi jika kami memiliki jadwal padat. Aku akan ke kampus dan bergulat dengan buku-buku tebal, sedangkan pria yang kucintai ini akan pergi ke kantor.

Aku selesai mandi lebih dulu, Chanyeol masih berendam. Ia adalah bosnya, datang jam berapa saja tak akan ada yang berani menegurnya. Di rumah megah ini hanya aku, Chanyeol dan 2 pekerja yang tinggal. Tukang kebun dan satpam. Untuk urusan memasak, aku lebih suka memasak sendiri. Aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Karena Chanyeol lama, aku memutuskan untuk sarapan dulu.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Chanyeol berdiri di anak tangga terakhir dengan dasi yang belum tersimpul. Ia sudah rapi, rambutnya ditata hingga dahinya terlihat sempurna. "Sudah. Sini biar aku yang memasangnya." Aku menyimpulkan dasi itu. Chanyeol menatapku dengan senyuman tipis. Senyuman yang sangat kusukai. "Kau cantik sekali pagi ini. Baumu juga enak." Ia menarikku dalam pelukan dan mulai menjilati leherku.

" _Daddy im off to school now, i had made your breakfast."_ Aku menggeliat agar lepas dari rengkuhannya. Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja jika aku tetap menerima perlakuannya kita akan berakhir telanjang dan aku akan telat ke kampus. _"Daddy wants your lips as his breakfast, come here, where is daddy's breakfast?"_ Ia kembali merengkuhku dan menghisap bibirku. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin memakanmu." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada mengeram. Chanyeol terlihat sangat sexy jika ia mengeram frustasi seperti ini. "Dad, aku milikmu setelah aku kembali dari kampus." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku langsung kabur ke pintu utama.

Chanyeol tak pernah membatasiku, ia selalu mendukung apa yang ingin kulakukan. Dan ia juga bukan tipe orang yang over protective. Ia memperbolehkanku menyetir mobil sendiri, dan berteman dengan banyak pria. Aku nyaman berada disisinya.

.

.

Setelah makan malam aku kembali membuka buku-buku tebalku. Menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran adalah tantangan hidupku. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang yang terlahir dengan gangguan mental, aku harus berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakiku. Keinginanku menjadi normal sangat besar, dan aku harus berusaha agar hal itu benar-benar terjadi dengan belajar hidup seperti orang normal. Kuliah, melakukan kegiatan sosial, mengikuti organisasi, dan... jatuh cinta.

Berusaha membangun kehidupan sosial sangat baik untuk psikisku. Aku akan terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain dan mulai terbuka dengan mereka. Membiarkan mereka mengetahui jati diriku dan bergaul dengan orang-orang berpendidikan. Sedangkan jatuh cinta? Orang-orang mengatakan jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan. Bagiku dulu jatuh cinta sama dengan kesakitan. Orang-orang yang kucintai membuatku sakit.

Tapi semua itu dulu. Sebelum Chanyeol memasuki kehidupanku dan merubah sudut pandangku tentang jatuh cinta. Pria baik yang selalu menjagaku. Aku jatuh cinta dengan sikapnya, aku jatuh cinta dengan kepribadiannya, aku jatuh cinta dengan suara rendahnya, dan aku jatuh cinta dengan kelemahannya. Semua tentang dirinya sangat indah.

"Baby kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahuku. Aku melamun lagi, hingga tak sadar ia berada di belakangku. "Aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku siang tadi dan aku baru saja mengulang beberapa bab." Chanyeol mengusap kepalaku, ia menundukkan badan dan mengecupi rambutku. "Sehun, kau belajar terlalu keras. Berhentilah." Tangannya memberi pijitan dibahuku. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Aku memejamkan mata menikmati pijitannya.

"Jam 11 malam. Tadi pagi kau mengatakan kau milikku setelah pulang dari kampus." Chanyeol adalah pria sehat yang selalu ingin menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisnya. Tentu saja dengan satu kalimat pancinganku tadi pagi ia akan tetap menagihnya. "Aku tau kau akan menagihnya."

"Aku tau kau harus belajar setelah makan malam. Maka dari itu aku memaafkanmu karena telah membuatku menunggu." Senyuman nakal terukir manis di bibirnya. "Hei aku tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Kau tau belajar adalah kewajibanku." Tangannya meraih dada kiriku. "Jangan senyum seperti itu jika tak mau kutelanjangi disini." Ancaman seksual dengan suara rendahnya membuat hormonku meningkan.

"Kau tau, hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini. Aku tak keberatan jika kita melakukannya di ruang belajarku." Tepat satelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Chanyeol memindahkan tubuhku ke atas pangkuannya. Bibir kami menyatu, tanganku secara otomatis melingkar di lehernya. Ciuman kami memanas seiring berjalannya waktu. Kegiatan menarik dan mendorong lidah kami, dan belaian sensual Chanyeol di pinggangku membuatku gila.

Bahkan dari luar kaosku Chanyeol bisa melepas pengait braku. Bibirnya turun ke leher dan membelai tiap permukaan kulit yang dilewatinya. Nafasku memberat. Dengan satu tarikan, kaos dan braku telah berada di lantai. Chanyeol menghisap puting kananku pelan dan membelaikan lidahnya disana. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku dan tangan kirinya masuk dalam celana dalamku.

Aku sudah basah, dan itu semua karnanya. Posisiku tak menguntungkan. Aku tak bisa menyentuh miliknya. Yang kulakukan hanya mengusap surainya dan meremas dadaku. "Baby, kita akan melakukannya disini." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengubah posisi kami hingga aku menungging dengan badanku di atas meja belajar. Chanyeol menggesekkan kejantanannya di bagian privatku dan memasukkannya pelan-pelan.

"Ahh.."

Salah satu hal yang kusenangi dari Chanyeol adalah ia tak pernah berbuat kasar kepadaku. Meskipun dia sedikit kinky, dia memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah barang yang mudah pecah. "Baby, give me your voice." Nada rendah yang penuh perintah itu terdengar. "Daddy.. ahh.. so good.." "Good girl." Chanyeol mengecup punggungku serasa menggerakkan pinggangnya. Dia menemukan titikku.

"Daadd.." aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Jantungku berdebar kencang, dan aku menggeliat menikmati sensasi puncak hormonku. "Daaddyy disanahh.." Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. Dan aku tak dapat lagi menahannya. Dalam beberapa detik lagi aku akan meledak. "Daddyy.." Aku menyebutnya dalam desahan panjangku.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhku dan mendudukkanku diatas pangkuannya. Aku berhadapan dengan raut penuh nafsunya. Tubuh kami kembali menyatu. _"Make me cum inside you my little girl.._ " aku selalu senang saat ia menggunakan pet name kepadaku. Seolah aku adalah segalanya untuknya. Aku menghentakkan tubuhku keatas dan ke bawah menjepit kejantanannya dalam diriku. "Ernghh.." erangan rendahnya membuatku semangat. "Yaasshh daddy.." aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk pria yang kucintai.

"Dadd.. im cumming againn.." aku menemukan titikku lagi saat kurasa milik Chanyeol mulai berkedut. Dia akan keluar. Aku mengeratkan dindingku dan menghempaskan tubuhku lebih kencang. "Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.." Nafas kami bersahutan, aku merasa sangat malu saat mata kami bertemu. Meskipun ini bukanlah yang pertama tapi getaran itu selalu ada. "Daddyyhh.." Aku kembali meledak tapi Chanyeol belum. Ia masih berkedut di dalamku, aku berhenti bergerak dan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mencari puncaknya. "Sehunah.." ia mengerangkan namaku pada puncaknya.

Cairan itu hangat. Dan tubuhku lemas. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan bergumam terima kasih sambil mengecup dahiku. "Kau hebat." Puji Chanyeol. "Daddy lebih hebat." Aku memeluk lehernya. _"Sleep?_ " tanyanya, dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa setelah kelasku selesai aku akan menjebakkan diri di perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas dan mereview beberapa bab. Menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran mengharuskanku bekerja keras, aku tak pernah mengeluh karena ini memang keinginanku. Selain itu aku juga ingin membuat Chanyeol bangga. Ia selalu memujiku dan menghargai pencapaianku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Cheerful Sehun" tertulis pada gelang emas putih pemberian Chanyeol. Dua kata itu seolah selalu mengingatkanku agar selalu ceria. Terlepas dari diriku beberapa tahun yang lalu saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Chanyeol.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Author pov**_

" _Sehunah.. aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan nama brand perhiasan terkenal tertulis mewah di atas kotak itu. Sehun mulai menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Kumohon untuk selanjutnya jangan memberiku hal-hal yang tak kubutuhkan." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Kau belum membukanya tapi sudah bilang tak butuh. Percayalah kau sangat membutuhkannya." Chanyeol merangkul bahu sempit Sehun. "Kau tau, aku di sisimu bukan karna uang. Perhatianmu sudah sangat cukup untukku." Sehun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tau sayang. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk wanitaku."sehun menghela nafas panjang dan membuka kotak itu. Sebuah gelang cantik melingkar di dalamnya._

" _Cheerful Sehun." Sehun membaca tulisan latin yang tercetak pada permukaan gelang itu. "Aku ingin melihat Sehun yang ceria. Aku sedih jika kau sedih Sehun. jadilah Sehunku yang selalu tersenyum riang. Kau adalah semangat di hari yang melelahkan, kau adalah alasanku untuk selalu merindukan jam pulang kerja, aku membutuhkanmu Sehun." Air mata Sehun meluncur begitu saja mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah merasa seberharga ini selama hidupnya._

" _Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha jadi Sehun si periang." Chanyeol mengusap air mata Sehun. "Tidak Sehun, terima kasih. Mulai saat ini aku tak ingin melihat Sehun yang sering melamun, yang sering memberikan tatapan putus asa. Masa lalu memang tak bisa dilupakan, tapi yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Aku disini akan selalu menjagamu, memberimu perlindungan dan kebahagiaan." Sehun semakin terharu dengan ucapan tulus Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah obat penyembuhnya, dan mulai saat itu kebahagiaan Sehun dimulai._

 **End flashback**

 **Sehun pov.**

"Lima tahun lalu kau memberiku gelang ini. Mulai saat itu si ceria Sehun terlahir." Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kuharap Chanyeol akan membatalkannya dan kita tetap seperti ini. Bahagia.

Tak terasa sudah tiga jam aku duduk di perpustakaan kampus dan kurasa aku sudah bolak-balik mengambil secangkir coklat hangat dari mesin minuman. Kulihat dari dinding kaca, teras kampus masih ramai. Bagi mereka si perokok, teras kampus adalah tempat yang pas untuk membakar paru-paru mereka. sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. waktu yang tepat untuk pulang dan memasak untuk makan malam.

Sial, hujan. Aku benci hujan. Meskipun ini memasuki musim panas, aku tetap benci hujan. Karena hujan mengingatkanku tentang diriku yang dulu. Suasana hatiku memburuk. "Hah.." lebih baik pulang sekarang.

Setelah sampai rumah, aku langsung mencuci tangan dan mulai memasak. Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang ingin kumasak hari ini. Risoto keju dengan tuna dan salad zaitun. Untuk ukuran orang Asia aku terbilang ahlli dalam memasak masakan eropa. Karena aku lahir dan tumbuh di Prancis.

" _Baby im home."_ Seru Chanyeol dari pintu utama. "Aku sedang memasak." Jawabku dari dapur, aku mendengar langkahnya di belakangku dan merasa ada dua tangan kekar melingkari pinggangku. _"Kissy.."_ Aku mengecup bibirnya lalu kembali fokus mengaduk risotoku. "Baumu lezat sekali." Kata Chanyeol sambil menghirup perpotongan leherku.

"Bauku? Maksudmu risotonya?" "Maksudku baumu baby. Mungkin kita harus mencoba _foodsex_." Kalimatnya keluar dengan lancar seolah ia baru saja menyarankan untuk minum wine bersama. _"What? No! It sounds disgusting to me!_ " Aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Yang benar saja. "Makanan yang bercampur baumu beraroma sangat menggoda sih.." katanya dengan nada candaan.

"Ke atas, mandi lalu kita makan." Chanyeol menyodorkan jari tengahnya agar kukulum. Aku melakukannya, sepertinya ia sedang ingin. "Mandi bersama?" Dia benar-benar tak berhenti menggodaku. Tangan kirinya bahkan sudah masuk celana dalamku. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sayang. Setelah makan dan belajar kita bisa main lagi." Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia masih diam di tempatnya dengan jari yang bergerak di dalamku.

Risotonya sudah matang. Aku mematikan kompornya. Aku tak bisa bergerak jika Chanyeol masih menempeliku seperti ini. "Daddy, aku bisa keluar jika dimainkan seperti ini." Aku merasakan seringaiannya ditengah kegiatan bibir dan lidahnya yang menjilati leher dan bahuku. Pria ini memang memiliki libido yang tinggi.

" _Daddy there.._ " Chanyeol sangat pintar mencari titikku. Gerakan jarinya semakin cepat. Klitorisku menegang, darahku mengumpul di kepala. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan mata ketika puncakku tercapai. Aku berbalik badan dan memeluk lehernya. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya. "Baik. seperti biasa, banyak tugas. Bagaimana dengan Channie ku?"

"Kau ingat rancangan proyek yang ku buat beberapa bulan terakhir ini? proyek itu telah ditanda tangani oleh salah satu perusahaan properti terbesar di Asia. Kami akan mulai bekerja sama bulan depan. Ini adalah projek besar Sehun."

"Apa? Benarkah? Selamat sayang! Kerja kerasmu terbayar! Aku sangat bangga kepadamu!" Aku sungguh senang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan bibir kami kembali bertemu. "Nahh sekarang kau harus mandi, lalu kita makan bersama." _"Yes mam!"_ jawabnya dengan suara rendah dan serak. Mengapa dia sexy sekali ya tuhan.. aku meremas kejantanannya saat ia menjauhkan tubuh kami. Hanya untuk menggodanya.

"Kau?! Aku bisa merobek pakaianmu dan menggagahimu di meja makan sekarang juga jika aku mau." Katanya dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Ia berjalan ke arahku. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan sekarang." Kataku sambil tertawa. "Barusan kau menggodaku. Aku harus membalasnya." Suara beratnya sedikit merengek. "Kau juga menggodaku. Aku bahkan masih basah!" seruku tak percaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu menungginglah disini aku akan membantumu." _Whaatt?_ Bukan itu yang kumaksud. "Tidak bukan.. maksudku kau bahkan baru saja memainkanku, mengapa aku tak boleh meremas milikmu?" punggungku bertatapan dengan counter dapur, dan aku menahan tubuh Kai dengan kedua tanganku. "Kata siapa tidak boleh? Kau bahkan boleh mengulumnya sekarang jika kau ingin." Maksudku juga bukan begitu. "Aku akan mengulumnya nanti malam." Sialan, aku malu sekali.

"Kupegang perkataanmu sayang." Seringainya. "Sekarang mandilah." Chanyeol mengecup dahiku dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Dasar, dia perayu yang handal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi aku sengaja memilih lingeri merah keunguan yang beberapa waktu lalu kubeli. Perotongan dadanya rendah hingga jika kupakai akan menunjukkan sebagian dadaku. Ada pita kecil ditengan perpotongan dadanya. Kainnya halus dan sedikit transparan. Kuharap Chanyeol menyukainya. Chanyeol memberiku sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam dengan diameter 3 cm dengan tali rantai di salah satu sisinya. Salah satu sex toys yang aku sukai. Aku memasukkannya kedalam.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, aku menyarankan untuk membuka permainan dengan dessert manis dan beberapa gelas alkohol. Kita sedang merayakan keberhasilannya bukan? Mungkin ia sedang menyiapkannya saat ini.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk tak memasuki walk in closet kami, jadi aku bisa leluasa bersiap tanpa takut ia akan masuk. Lingerie ini kurasa cocok di tubuhku. Sekarang waktunya menata rambut. Aku hanya mengcurly rambut panjangku dan menyemprotnya dengan hairsprei agar gelombangnya bertahan lebih lama.

Saat akan bercinta sebenarnya tak perlu memoles wajah kita dengan riasan tebal. Aku hanya menggunakan moisturizer, bedak tipis, blush on, dan lip balm. No lipstick, lipstick akan menghancurkan riasan naturalku setelah selesai berciuman. Dan aku tak ingin menjadi badut di depan Chanyeol. Sentuhan terakhir adalah parfume.

" _Babe, are you still alive?_ Maksudku kau sudah selesai mandi dari 30 menit yang lalu. Tak perlu berdandan dan memilih baju sebegini lamanya karna kita akan berakhir telanjang." Chanyeol berseru dari dalam kamar. Nada tak sabarnya membuatku tertawa.

" _Im done dad, wait lil bit more." "Alright princess ill give you two more minutes._ Jika dalam 2 menit kau belum keluar, aku akan masuk dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak akan kau sukai. _"_ Ia tau aku takut dengan ancamannya, tapi tak dipungkiri aku selalu menantikan hukuman-hukumanku. Mereka menyenangkan.

"Aku siap." Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki keluar walk in closset. Chanyeol berdiri empat meter di depan pintu closset dengan tangan dalam sakunya. Celana kain hitam dan kemeja biru tua dengan lengan yang dilipat. Seperti biasa, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Ia mengamatiku dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Jantungku berdebar saat ia berjalan mendekat dengan wajah datar. Apa ia tak menyukai dandananku? Ia berhenti tepat di depanku dan menarik wajahku agar menghadapnya. " _Gorgeous._ " Hanya satu kata dan ia melumat bibirku. Pelan dan dalam dan memabukkan. tangannya meremas pantatku dengan kekuatan sedang.

Aku memutuskan tautan kami secara sepihak. "Jika kita melanjutkannya, kita akan berakhir bermain sekarang juga." Ia mengerti maksudku. Kami berjalan menuju meja kecil di balkon. Aku tak takut akan ada yang melihat kami, karena balkon kamar ini berhadapan dengan hutan. Cuaca sedang indah sekali. Bintang bertaburan di langit yang cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus tenang dan pria di depanku dari tadi tak henti-hentinya memandangiku.

"Berhenti memandangiku dan habiskan dessertmu." Kami sudah makan makanan utama, sekarang giliran sepotong tiramissu dan segelas anggur merah. "Aku sedang memandangi dessertku." "Kau tau aku milikmu. Jadi apa aku akan sering ditinggal?" sepotong tiramissu kukunyah pelan.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku." Nada menggodanya hilang berganti dengan nada santai. "Aku harus kuliah, dan aku tak ingin membolos barang satu jam. Kecuali jika aku sakit." Ia paham bahwa kuliah adalah hal penting untukku. "Kau tau jarak antara Korea dan Hongkong tak sampai tiga jam dengan privat jet. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Pipiku ia usap pelan. "Aku senang karena pencapaianmu tapi aku tak senang jika aku tak melihatmu sehari saja."

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali. Aku akan sering pulang untukmu sayaang." Saat aku membuka mata ia sudah merunduk di sampingku dan mengecup dahiku. "Kau wangi sekali." "Aku memang selalu wangi." Jawabku dengan mengerutkan hidung. Ia memberikan gelas wine ku yang tinggal setengah. Kami bersulang dan menegak minuman beralkohol itu hingga habis.

"Kau mau segelas lagi?" tanyaku, ia menggeleng. "Aku sudah tegang dari tadi." Aku tertawa kecil. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya. Aku berjalan kearahnya secara spontan Chanyeol memundurkan kursinya sedikit, dan duduk bersandar di meja disamping piring dessertnya. Tangannya membelai pahaku. Mata kami bertemu. Aku membungkukkan badan untuk menciumnya dan tangan kananku membelai kejantanannya yang tegang sempurna.

Besar dan keras. kuyakin uratnya pasti sudah menonjol. Kupijat miliknya pelan dan berirama. Kutarik rambut belakangnya untuk memberi rangsangan tambahan. "Daddy.." bisikku pada telinganya. Lidahku tak berhenti menjilati cuping dan rahang tegasnya. Menyenangkan Chanyeol membuatku ikut terangsang. Tangan besarnya memainkan, menarik dan memijat dadaku. "Ahh.." aku mendesah di lehernya. Kukecupi leher hingga dadanya. Aku sengaja meninggalkan bercak merah di dada itu.

Tangan kiriku membuka kemejanya, aku kembali menciumi dada dan perut berotot sempurna di depanku. Aromanya membuatku semakin gelap mata. Aku mengulum putingnya. "Daddy.." Aku mendongakan kepala saat berusaha membuka ikat pinggangnya. Ia menyeringai, " _Tell me princess!_ " "Ini sulit dibuka." Ia tak berkata banyak, hanya mengangguk dan memundurkan kursinya lebih jauh agar aku bisa berlutut di depannya.

"Lakukan dan buat daddy senang _little girl._ " Aku mengangguk. Celana itu kutarik kebawah dan kugenggam keperkasaannya. Besar dan panjang. Kukecup ujungnya, lalu kumasukkan dalam mulutku. Bagian yang tak terjangkau mulut ku pijat dengan pelan. urat-uratnya terasa saat lidahku menyapu kulitnya.

Erangan rendahnya dapat kudengar. Suara kecipakan sengaja kubuat untuk membuatnya segera keluar. kami tak tergesa-gesa, gerakanku masih pelan dan Chanyeol juga terlihat menikmati tempo yang kulakukan. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku rasa aku menemukan titiknya.

Nafasnya memberat, dadanya naik turun dan ia berkedut dalam mulutku. Aku menambah kekuatan pijitanku dan ia keluar dalam mulutku dengan erangan rendahnya. Hangat dan licin. " _Good girl._ Kau ingin main disini _princess?_ " ia membelai kepalaku. "No daddy.. aku ingin ke ranjang." Chanyeol membenahi celananya dan menggendongku ke kamar.

Aku berdiri di depannya, kudorong ia agar duduk di ranjang. dengan tatapan laparnya ia menarik celana dalamku turun dengan jari telunjuknya. Bibir manis itu tersenyum miring. "Dad, aku ingin di atas." Ia menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau ingin langsung? Tak ingin bermain dulu?" Aku sudah sangat ingin. "Bola di dalamku membuatku ingin cepat-cepat."

"Apa kelinciku sedang di masa suburnya?" aku mengangguk. Ia selalu suka saat aku di masa subur, itu tandanya kita akan bermain lebih lama, dan lebih hebat. "Baiklah, apapun yang kau mau _princess._ " Aku melepas kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa-gesa, bibir kami kembali bertautan, aku mendengar kekehan Chanyeol disela-sela pautan kami.

Chanyeol berdiri dan melepas celananya, ia sudah telanjang. Aku memandangi tubuh sempurnanya. "Kau bilang ingin segera bermain?" ia menyeringai dan menempatkan diri di tengah ranjang menyandar pada headbed. Aku merangkak mendekat dan duduk di atas kejantanannya. Kulit kami bergesekan, lembab dan lengket.

Chanyeol membantu melepas lingerieku dan menghisap puting kananku. Tangan kanannya meraba kewanitaanku dan mengeluarkan bola itu lalu entah meletakkannya dimana. Aku merasakan kejantanannya berada di depan lubangku. Pelan-pelan aku duduk dengan miliknya di dalamku. "Ahh.."

Pelan-pelan aku bergerak dengan tempo lambat. Lenganku merangkul lehernya dan dua tangan kokohnya dipinggangku. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Mataku terpejam, saat aku mempercepat gerakanku. Suara kulit bertabrakan menggema dalam ruangan. Suhu menjadi panas dan kulit kami mulai berkilau karna keringat.

"So goodd.." desahku. Aku membuka mata dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang menatapku. Ia tersenyum dan akupun secara otomatis ikut tersenyum. Rasanya sangat spesial saat orang yang kau sayangi menatapmu sebelum kau menatapnya. Hidupku sangat sempurna.

" _Move faster baby!_ " perintahnya. Aku bergerak lebih cepat. Aku menemukannya. Nikmat yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. " _Chaniee.. ahh.._ " aku memanggil nama kecilnya. Dan setelahnya ia mengangkat tubuhku membuat kaitan kami terlepas. " _Noo.. i was almost there.._ " rengekku. Aku memeluk lehernya manja. " _Barusan kau memanggilku apa?_ " aku tau ia tak suka dipanggil nama kecilnya saat kami sedang bermain. Ia menarikku agar kami bertatap mata.

"Chanie.." aku menunduk. _"Dan dengan apa kau seharusnya memanggilku?_ " tanyanya lagi. "Daddy.." aku cemberut. Aku benar-benar sudah hampir mencapainya, tapi gagal. Rasanya kesal. " _Do you want me to spank you? So that you would understand?_ " aku menyukainya tapi saat ini aku sangat ingin dimasuki. " _Dadd.._ tidak. aku ingin daddy ada di dalamku. Sekarang."

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan itu _lil angel_." Aku cemberut dan memeluk lehernya lagi. Ku kecup basah belakang telinganya dan ku jilati kulitnya. " _Princess, you wanna ride again?_ " "Yes!" ia menarikku dan menempatkan miliknya di dalamku. "Bergeraklah!" perintahnya setelah memberiku kecupan.

Aku kembali bergerak. Tak lebih dari tiga menit aku kembali menemukannya. Aku meremat kencang lengan Chanyeol. Desahanku kembali keluar. "Dadd disana.." gerakanku semakin cepat. "Daddyy.." aku meledak dan ambruk di dadanya. "Kau keluar banyak _princess._ " Aku mengangguk. "Apa kau mau keluar lagi untuk daddy?" aku mengangguk lagi. Dan ia mengubah posisi kami tanpa melepas milik kami. Ia berada di atasku dan mulai mengecupi leherku. Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia tak meinggalkan banyak jejak. Aku tau malam ini akan panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Halo readers.. long time no talk..

redaddict balik lagi dengan ff baru.. baru chapter satu udah lngsng enak2.. ntar juga keliatan jalan ceritanya..

mohon dukungannya, ya author selalu nrima kritik dan saran.

mohon reviewnya..:) see you in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sehun POV

Dulu saat aku datang Chanyeol memberiku sebuah mobil range rover putih. Ia memilihkanya untukku. Siapa yang tidak senang jika dihadiahi mobil mewah? Aku. Saat itu aku masih terlalu abu-abu. Aku tak yakin dengan segala hal. Tapi Chanyeol datang dan membangun rasa percaya diriku, ia meyakinkanku bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini. ia terlihat begitu yakin, dan aku luluh.

Kepribadianku berubah. Sekarang hanya ada Sehun Oh, identitasku yang baru. Sehun Oh yang percaya diri, sosial, selalu berpikir positif, dan yang lebih kuat dari dirinya yang lain. Di sisi Chanyeol aku menemukan kekuatanku. Ia adalah obat dari kesakitanku. Dan aku berharap kita akan selalu bahagia.

'Ping...' Ponselku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

From: Chanyeol Park

 _Princess,_ daddy akan pulang telat.Ada rapat penting jam 5 sore, jadwal tak bisa diubah karena keterbatasan waktu client kita di Korea. Jika kau ada waktu luang untuk makan siang, daddy akan sangat senang untuk datang menjemputmu.

Sialnya, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di salah satu kedai kopi dekat kampus. Kupikir-pikir sudah dua jam kami duduk disini membahas projek kami. Dua jam yang sangat produktif.

To: Chanyeol Park

Kurasa bisa dad, aku sedang mengerjakan projek dengan teman-temanku. Tapi kurasa akan selesai dalam 15 menit. Aku di kedai kopi biasanya.

From: Chanyeol Park

Ok, later babe.

"Teman-teman, jadi sudah jelaskan bagian-bagian kita?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa semua sudah jelas. Kita minggu adalah deadline kita untuk tugas individu. Setelahnya kita bisa merapatkan tentang bagian selanjutnya." Jelas Lucas, salah satu teman seorganisasiku. "Ini sudah jam makan siang. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" saran Lisa. "Ide bagus, aku harus menghindar dari Min soek. Ia akan terus memohon-mohon untuk kembali kepadaku." Kata Jong dae, mereka adalah salah satu pasangan gay terpopuler di kampusku.

"Aku tak bisa ikut teman-teman. Pacarku akan datang menjemput." Dan seketika mereka menatapku dengan tatapan mengintainya. "Aku iri denganmu Sehun. Apa dia ada kemungkinan jadi gay? Aku ingin mencobanya." Aku tersedak kopiku. "Gila.. dia suka dada wanita." Aku tau ia sedang bercanda. "Lagipula, pacarnya Sehun itu sangat jantan. Misalkan dia gay, tentu saja dia akan jadi top yang powerful." Cetus Lucas. Aku tak bisa membayangkan Chanyeol jadi gay.

"Aku rela jadi botom jika Pacarmu topnya." 'Plaakk..' Sebuah buku melayang ke wajah Jong dae. "Thanks, lucas. Kau mewakiliku." Aku tertawa mendengar rengekan jongdae tentang imajinasi-imajinasi ngawurnya tentang ingin jadi botom.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol menyentuh bahuku. Ia berdiri di belakangku. "Kau sudah disini? Cepat sekali." aku membereskan bukuku, sedangkan teman-temanku sibuk menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol buka orang yang kaku, ia memiliki humor yang bagus dan mudah dekat dengan orang lain. karena itu teman-temanku tak sungkan membuatnya sebagai bahan guyonan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah teman-teman kita pergi dulu. S _ee you tomorrow!_ " Kami berjalan lurus ke mobil Chanyeol. Mobilku kuparkir di kampus. Aku masih ada kelas dua jam lagi, Chanyeol akan mengantarku nanti.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi. "Baik. akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Tugas kuliah tak ada habisnya." Aku merangkul lengan kokohnya. " _Aww.._ apa babyku sedang tidak mood?" Ia mengecupi rambut dan pelipisku. "Kau adalah semangat dihari melelahkanku." Dan kekehannya terdengar, "Heii.. itu adalah kalimatku." Aku ikut tertawa, ia masih mengingatnya. "Aku terdengar sangat keren sekali saat mengatakan itu kepadamu." "Kau ini percaya diri sekali." Aku mencubit perutnya.

"Kau menggemaskan jika tertawa begitu. _Come here give daddy his kisses._ " Aku masuk dalam rengkuhannya dan menerima kecupan-kecupan basah darinya. "Kau cantik Sehun." "Tentu saja cantik, jika tidak kau mana mau denganku?" dan gigitannya di bibir bawahku sebagai balasannya. "Kau pintar sekali menjawab." "Aku belajar darimu."

Lima belas menit kemudian kami tiba di sebuah lunch cafe, cuaca sedang indah jadi kami memutuskan duduk di luar. Cafe ini adalah salah satu spesialis makanan eropa, dan itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Aku tak membenci masa laluku, aku sudah berteman dengan masa-masa gelap itu. Aku tak lagi terpuruk dan aku menyukai hidupku yang sekarang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah kembali dari kamar mandi. "Cafenya bagus. Kuharap masakannya akan sesuai dengan ekspektasi." Kami berbincang tentang banyak hal. Chanyeol menceritakan tentang client-nya yang berasal dari Jepang dan pesawatnya akan terbang jam 20.30. pertemuan hari ini sangat mendadak katanya, karena ia menerima berita dari kantor cabangnya di Jepang bahwa kepala cabangnya melakukan tindak korupsi, dan tindak korupsi dalam suatu cabang perusahaan dianggap sebagai penghianatan.

Tapi bagi Chanyeol penghianatan dalam dunia bisnis adalah hal wajar. Mencari sekutu, mendapat musuh, dan bermain resiko adalah makanan sehari-hari. Ia adalah pria yang sangat tenang, tak ada raut kesal ataupun kata-kata penuh emosi yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa hal ini membuat suasana hatimu memburuk?" tanyaku. "Tidak. Aku sudah menduga ia melakukan korupsi sejak bulan lalu. aku hanya menunggu apakah para pekerjaku peka tentang hal ini. Kurasa mereka kurang peka, aku harus meningkatkan kedisiplinan mereka. tentang kerugian yang kutanggung, itu akan tertutup dengan omset bulan ini."

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya? Dan lagi, kau terlihat sangat tenang." Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam dunia bisnis Sehun. Tenang adalah sifat bawaanku." Ia mencium tanganku. Makanan kami datang. Kami memesan beef wellington dan segelas lemonade. Dua menu yang sama.

"Makanan disini enak." Chanyeol mengagguk setuju. "Bagaimana harimu Sehun?" "Tentang pelajaran dan projek, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tuan Choi?" Chanyeol meneguk minumannya. "Tuan Choi yang tinngi dan berkaca mata itu?" aku mengagguk. "Ia mengajakku makan malam dan-" dan Chanyeol tersedak minumannya. "Whatt?!" seru Chanyeol rendah.

"Dengarkan dulu, makan malam itu karena aku bertanya banyak tentang projek kami. Karena ia ada waktu luang dua jam lagi sedangkan aku ada kelas sampai jam lima sore dan ia juga akan selesai mengajar jam lima ia mengusulkan untuk membahas projek ini sambil makan malam." Chanyeol masih menunjukkan wajah protesnya. "Kalian bisa bertemu di perpustakaan dan membahasnya bukan? Tak perlu makan malam bersama. Apa dia tau kau sudah punya pacar?" Ia terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti ini.

"Itu hanya bentuk formalitas saja Chanie, lagi pula aku telah menolaknya. Aku yakin ia tau aku punya pacar, berhubung cuaca akhir-akhir ini panas sekali hingga aku berkeringat dan keringat itu melunturkan make up yang kupakai untuk menutupi kiss marks buatanmu." Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia lebih bersikap tenang saat ia kehilangan uang jutaan dolar, dari pada saat mengetahui tentang ajakan makan malam itu.

"Kau benar, logikanya disituasi seperti itu ajakan makan malam hanya untuk formalitas." Sudah kubilang Chanyeol sangat dewasa bukan? "Tapi ingatlah ini baik-baik _miss Oh, you are fucking mine. You understand?_ " Aku suka caranya menyatakan kepemilikannya. " _Yes sir, i understand._ " Jawabku dengan senyuman manis agar untuk meluluhkannya. Ini adalah tahun terakhir. Kuharap tahun depan kita akan tetap seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas pertamaku hari ini mulai pukul 8.30 pagi dan kelas terakhirku selesai pukul 13.30. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak makan siang di kampus dan langsung pulang saja. Beberapa temanku mengajak untuk ke pusat kota untuk belanja, tapi aku menolaknya. Rasanya panas sekali hingga aku ingin segera mandi.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin. Jika Chanyeol pulang tepat waktu, ia akan sampai di rumah pukul 18.15. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum ia sampai.

Aku keluar kamar mandi. Rumah sudah bersih, kemarin kami juga sudah meloundry pakaian kami. Mau memasakpun aku tidak lapar. 'Pinngg..' pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

From: Chanyeol Park

Baby, kau ada kelas?

To: Chanyeol Park

No, aku sudah di rumah.

From: Chanyeol Park

Ahh begitu.. aku sedang makan siang. Kau sudah makan siang?

To: Park Chanyeol

Aku sedang makan youghurt dan buah.

Aku ingin sedikit menggoda Chanyeol. Kulepas jubah mandiku lalu kuletakkan ponselku di atas meja yang berhadapan dengan ranjang dan membuka kamera dengan timer. Timer itu mulai berjalan, hanya dengan celana dalam putih aku berdiri dengan lutuku sambil menggigit sedikit ujung sendok yoghurt yang kupegang. 'klikk..' foto itu jadi. Aku menyukai hasilnya. Aku mengirimnya langsung ke chat room kami.

From: Chanyeol Park

 _What are you doing!?_

Aku tertawa akan reaksinya.

To: Chanyeol Park

 _Eating my yoghurt._

From: Chanyeol Park  
Apa kau bermain dengan dirimu?

To: Chanyeol Park

Tidak, tapi jika daddy ingin aku bermain, aku akan melakukannya untuk daddy. Daddy ingin kukirimi foto lagi?

Aku yakin Chanyeol tak akan menolaknya. Lagi pula ini adalah hari Jum'at. Besok weekend, seperti jadwal kami biasanya, kami akan bercinta. Tak apa kan jika aku menncuri start.

From: Chanyeol Park

Daddy sudah selesai makan siang dan sekarang sedang di ruangan Daddy. Tak ada rapat penting hari ini hanya perlu mempelajari beberapa dokumen. Jadi daddy bisa pulang lebih awal. Jika kau ingin bermain dengan dirimu, kau boleh mengambil beberapa mainan. Dan daddy akan senang jika kau mau mengabarkan apa saja yang kau lakukan.

Aku tersenyum lebar membaca jawaban panjangnya. Sesuai dugaanku, Chanyeol tak akan menolak.

To: Chanyeol Park

Terima kasih Dad. Aku sedang bermain dengan ini.

Aku mengirim sebuah foto. Dalam foto itu aku masih berdiri dengan lutuku membelakangi kamera dengan wajah menoleh ke samping. Sebagian dadaku terlihat. Butt plug bunny berwarna putih menjadi point dalam foto itu.

From: Chanyeol Park

 _You look gorgeous lil princess. Daddy is looking forwaard for another messages._

Aku membuka video recorder dan meletakkan ponselku di nakas meja. Kali ini dildo transparan menjadi mainanku. "Daddy... ahhh..." aku mendesah menghadap ponselku. "Dadd.. hahh.." dildo itu keluar masuk vaginaku pelan. Desahan-desahan halus keluar begitu saja tanpa khawatir akan ada orang yang mendengar. Video berdurasi tiga menit itu berakhir. Aku mengirimkannya pada Chanyeol.

To : Chanyeol Park

Dad, apa daddy masih lama? Aku ingin daddy yang melakukannya. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari kejantanan daddy.

From: Chanyeol Park

Bersabarlah lil girl. Daddy ingin mendengar suaramu lagi.

Aku mengiriminya vidio lagi. Kali ini aku terlentang di atas ranjang dengan butt pug dan dildo dalam lubangku. "Ahh daddy.. ahh.. thereee.. dadd.." aku menemukan titikku sendiri. "Daddy harder.. ahh.. im cumminggg.. Daddyyy..!" dan aku mencapai orgasmeku. Dadaku naik turun, spreiku basah.

To : Chanyeol Park

Kuharap daddy menyukainya

From : Chanyeol Park

Daddy sangat menyukainya princess. _How many times did my lil princess cum?_

To: Chanyeol Park

Hanya satu kali dad. Aku ingin daddy yang melanjutkannya nanti.

'Kringgg..' panggilan video call dari Chanyeol.

"Daddy?" Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk dalam kantornya. ia memiliki ruang kerja yang sangat nyaman. Luar dan bersuasanana seperti ruang keluarga. "Hei baby girl, kau berhenti?" tanyanya langsung. "Aku tak ingin. Tapi daddy sedang kerja, dan aku tak ingin mengganggu daddy lebih lama." Aku mendengar kekehannya. "Tak ingin mengganggu daddy? Baby girl, kau bahkan sudah membuat daddy tegang." Aku tersenyum. "Aku ingin melihatnya." Rengekku. "Daddy ingin melihat baby girl daddy bermain lagi."

Aku mengangguk "Baiklah dad, tapi tunjukkan aku kejantanan daddy supaya lebih.. supaya feelnya lebih.. dapat." Kataku pelan. "Kau mulai berani frontal dengan daddy rupanya." "Aku ingin melihatnyaaa.." aku pura-pura merajuk, dari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar. "Kau ini tak sabaran sekali. Bermainlah dengan lubangmu dan daddy akan menunjukkan milik daddy." "Yee!" aku kembali mengambil sebuah dildo, "Dadd.. mengapa dildoku kecil semua? Tak ada yang seukuran milik daddy." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kini kau tau bedanyakan sayang. Gunakan saja seadanya, jangan banyak protes." Katanya dengan nada kekehan. "Aku tak terbiasa dengan yang kecil." "Kalau begitu bayangkan itu jari daddy." Sarannya. "Tidak bisaaa.. rasanya tidak seenak daddy yang melakukannya." Aku mengambil dildo terbesar yang kupunya. Tak lebih besar dari milik Chanyeol. Aku memasukan dildo hitam itu kedalamku.

"Dad tunjukkan aku kejantanan daddy." Aku cemberut. Dan angel Chanyeol berubah. ia menunjukkan kejantanan yang mengacung tegak. Kkemejanya ia tarik keatas. "Kau menyukainya?" "Yes daddy. Daddy sudah tegang sekali. aku ingin menyentuhnya." "Gerakan dildomu princess." Aku menggerakkan dildoku lagi.

Chanyeol memijat kejantanannya pelan. "Ahhh.. daddy sangat tegang.." tubuhku masih sensitif. "Dadd.. ahh.." Aku mendesah, mataku tak luput dari layar ponsel. Chanyeol adalah pria terseksi yang pernah kutemui. Jari-jari besarnya menggenggam kejantanannya dengan kuat. Aku hampir tak pernah melihat Chanyeol masturbasi.

"Daaddyy.." aku memanggilnya. "Aku menyukainya. Desahkan lagi." Aku yakin Chanyeol sedang tersenyum miring sekarang. "Channiiee.. aku dekat.. ahh.. Daddyy..!" dan aku kembali orgasme. Chanyeol masih memijat miliknya dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian ia juga orgasme. Cairan itu mengotori perut berototnya. "Aku harap aku ada disana untuk menjilatinya." Kataku dengan senyuman. "Kau akan merasakannya nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku adalah mahasiswa yang aktif dalam sebuah organisasi yang bekerja sama dengan UNICEF. Organisasi yang didirikan untuk kesejahteraan anak-anak di seluruh dunia. Kami sering mengadakan penggalangan dana untuk membantu anak-anak yang membutuhkan bantuan.

Seperti hari ini, aku dan anggota organisasi yang lainnya sedang berada di Singapura. Tujuan kami kesini adalah untuk membantu para pengungsi Rohingya dari Myanmar. Pasokan makanan, peralatan mandi, pakaian, selimut, dan obat-obatan kami bawa langsung dari Korea untuk membantu mereka.

Seorang anak mencuri perhatianku. Ia sedang bermain kantong plastik yang diberi tali rafia. Ia memainkannya seolah itu adalah layang-layang. Ia berlari kesana-kemari untuk menerbangkannya. Hatiku hancur. Hal sesederhana itu bisa melukiskan senyuman lebar diwajah lelahnya.

Melihat anak itu, mengingatkanku tentang masa kecilku. Aku memiliki dua orang kakak. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Kakak laki-lakiku bernama Yixing Wu ia adalah yang tertua, kakak keduaku bernama Kyungso Wu, dan perkenalkan aku adalah anak ketiga namaku Shixun Wu. Ayahku adalah pria blasteran China dan Prancis, namanya Kris Wu. Sedangkan ibuku adalah wanita asal Korea bernama Junmyeon Wu.

Aku lahir dan di besarkan di kota pusat fashion dunia, Paris Prancis. Tiap sudut kota ini sangat artistik. Ramai, bising, dan selalu sibuk. Orang tuaku adalah pebisnis. Mereka termasuk dalam kalangan orang atas.

Aku iri dengan kedua saudaraku. Yixing adalah anak sempurna, baik hati, pintar, dan ulet. Ia adalah anak kesayangan ayahku. Dan Kyungso adalah anak perempuan yang sempurna bagi ibuku. Penurut, pintar, jago masak, dan sedikit jahil.

Aku adalah anak yang bisa dikatakan tak diperhatikan. Aku dianggap tak pernah ada karena aku sangat pendiam, dan perasaanku selalu diabaikan karena aku dianggap tak berperasaan. Aku bukan anak bandel yang selalu melanggar perintah orang tua, aku hanya sangat penurut. Saking penurutnya aku tak protes saat ayah dan ibu menyuruhku angkat kaki dari rumah ketika aku berusia 18 tahun.

 **Flashback**

 **Author POV.**

 _Yixing remaja sedang berjalan ke taman belakang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ia adalah pecinta alam, jadi saat cuaca sedang bagus ia akan memilih berada di luar ruangan. "Bisakah kau menggunakan tubuhku dengan lebih manusiawi? Aku manusia bukan robot." Yixing mendengar suara seseorang saat ia melewati kamar Shixun. pintunya tak tertutup sempurna hingga ia bisa mendengar jelas kalimat Shixun. Yixing mengintip kedalam kamar._

 _Tirai anti sinar matahari itu tertutup setengah mengakibatkan sebagian besar ruangan itu terselimuti kegelapan. Bayangan samar seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di meja rias terlihat._

" _Kau harus jadi kuat Shixun. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri!" Nada seruan yang penuh energi terdengar sebagai jawaban. "Bukan aku yang jadi kuat tapi kau! kau yang mempelajari semua hal tentang berjudi dan kau juga yang selalu menantang anak-anak badung itu untuk mengukur keahlian bela dirimu! Tubuh ini masih sangat muda. Ini bukan waktunya untuk hal-hal seperti itu!" kalimat panjang ini bernada pelan dan lebih lembut memberi penjelasan._

" _Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kita berada dalam satu tubuh! Kita harus berbagi! Kau urusi urusanmu sendiri, dan jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku!" kalimat itu keluar dengan suara yang sama tetapi dengan nada dan penekanan berbeda. "Tapi tiap kali giliranku, aku selalu merasa kesakitan. Kau juga yang selalu menguasai tubuh ini tiap kali ada kesempatan untuk keluar rumah. Giliran saat di sekolah, atau saat menghadapi ayah dan ibu kau kabur entah kemana." Nada lain itu terdengar kesal._

" _Kita sudah sepakat tentang itu bukan? kau yang selalu ingin bersama dengan keluargamu dan aku yang ingin bebas. Itu adalah pernyataan tak tertulis yang sudah sangat kita ketahui. Bisa-bisanya kau melarangku mengambil hakku!" Nada itu meninggi. "Aku juga ingin bermain di luar, aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Kau mengambil kebebasanku dan menggunakannya untuk hal-hal buruk."_

" _Hal buruk apa yang kau maksud? Berjudi? Taruhan? Tubuh ini sudah 18 tahun Shixun. Kita legal melakukan apapun. dan dari mana kau dapat uang jika bukan dari jerih payahku? Kau tak akan dapat membeli baju-baju bagus itu atau membayar uang kursusmu jika tidak menggunakan uang pemberianku! Orang tua yang kau elu-elukan itu tak peduli denganmu. Uang saku yang mereka berikan tak cukup untuk kebutuhan kita! jangan melihat dari mana aku mencari uang itu, tugasmu hanya belajar dan pura-pura stabil secara mental. Maaf aku menggunakan tubuhmu terlalu keras. Aku ingin segera memiliki sabuk hitam." Suara yang dari tadi berseru kini melembut dan memberi penjelasan panjang._

" _Aku memaafkanmu. Kau benar, aku hanya perlu belajar dan berpura-pura stabil secara mental. Kau baru saja mengingatkanku bahwa aku sangat menyedihkan Kai." Shixun duduk membelakangi cermin di depannya. "Tidak bukan begitu Shixun. Dengarkan aku.."_

" _Kau berbicara dengan dirimu lagi Shixun?" Tanya Yixing yang berjalan mendekati Shixun. Shixun tertangkap basah. Ia hanya menunduk karena tak tau harus menjawab bagaimana. "Kau sungguh mengerikan. Ayah dan ibu pasti sangat kecewa akan kelahiranmu." Yixing mengusap rambut Shixun pelan. tatapannya sendu, Shixun sangat putus asa. Ia harap ia lebih kuat dari dirinya yang lain._

' _Sreett..' Shixun menampik tangan Yixing. "Orang tuamu tak pernah mengajari tata krama ya? Tujuan pintu itu dibuat adalah agar orang lain mengetuknya saat ingin memasuki wilayah pribadi seseorang!" Shixun memandang Yixing tajam._

 _Yixing tersenyum. Shixun berjalan memasuki clossetnya tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan tampilan berbeda. celana jeans hitam sobek-sobek, kaos tanpa lengan hitam polos, dan sepatu kets hitam. "Pintu itu juga berfungsi sebagai pintu keluar ngomong-ngomong." Kata Shixun setelah menguncir rambut dan membersihkan jaket kulit hitamnya. "Kau adalah suatu kegagalan! Ingat itu baik-baik Kai." kata Yixing sambil berjalan keluar kamar._

 _._

 _._

 _Shixun pulang mengendarai motor besar yang beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi miliknya. Motor itu adalah hadiah dari kemenangannya bermain poker di sebuah casino ternama. Atau lebih tepatnya Kai yang memenangkannya. "Shixun! Kita perlu bicara!" Kris memanggil Shixun dari depan rumah saat ia sedang memarkir motornya. Shixun tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia mengikuti Kris ke ruang keluarga._

" _Jam berapa sekarang?" Shixun melihat jam tangannya, "Jam 1 pagi." Jawabnya santai. "Dari mana kau mendapat motor itu?" Kris menarik tubuh Shixun hingga ia terjatuh dengan kasar di atas sofa. "Tak perlu kujawab kau juga sudah tau dari mana asalnya. Aku lapar, apa kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" Shixun mengatakannya dengan tenang._

" _Dasar tak tau sopan santun! Hargai aku sebagai ayahmu! Kau tinggal di rumahku. Jika kau mengikuti peraturan rumah ini dan menjauhi masalah, kau tak akan berurusan denganku." Shixun terkekeh pelan, "Apa menjauhi masalah yang kau maksud adalah dengan mengurung diri di kamar saat keluarga lain datang berkunjung agar kau tak malu? Apa dengan_ _ **tak**_ _mengatakan kepada publik bahwa aku adalah anak ketiga dari seorang Kris Wu dan Junmyeon Wu? Atau dengan menyetujui tawaranmu agar aku dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa? Ayah macam apa yang ingin menyingkirkan darah dagingnya sendiri?" Shixun mengatakannya dengan pelan, ia tak ingin membangunkan seisi rumah._

" _Bagaimana dengan menutup mulutmu dan cobalah bersikap baik dan normal pada siapapun? O iya dan lagi, berhentilah keluyuran di club atau casino! Ingatlah kau menyandang margaku Shixun Wu! Jika orang lain tau identitasmu, mau ditaruh dimana wajah keluarga Wu?"_

" _Aku bukan Shixun! Aku Kai! Jangan khawatir. Orang-orang tak tau aku adalah salah satu dari Wu. Keluarga ini membuatku sangat jijik. Sial sekali Shixun memiliki ayah sepertimu!" "Shixun Wu!" Seru Junmyeon dari depan kamarnya. Ia terlihat marah akan kalimat Shixun._

" _Ibu, tidurlah. Kami sudah selesai. Aku lapar sekali, apa ibu menyisihkan makan malam untukku?" Shixun kembali dalam tubuhnya, dan Kai terdorong kembali dalam pikiran Shixun._

' _Kumohon ini giliranku. Jangan merebut tubuhku saat dengan ibu. Hatinya sangat lembut.' Mohon Shixun pada Kai dalam hati. Pandangan Shixun berubah, nadanya melembut dan kemarahannya mereda. "Aku berhasil merebut tubuhku lagi bu. Kai sudah hilang." Kata Shixun dengan senyuman tulus. Saat Kai mengambil alih tubuh Shixun, Shixun akan tertidur dan Kai dapat melakukan apapun tanpa sepengetahuan Shixun. Tapi ada kalanya Shixun dapat mendengar dan merasakan tubuhnya meskipun saat itu Kai yang menguasainya. Hal itu tak sering terjadi, hanya jika Shixun sangat ingin memberontak._

" _Aku lapar sekali." cengir Shixun. Ia tak tau apa yang baru saja Kai katakan, yang jelas saat ia kembali, keadaan sudah menegangkan. 'Kuharap kau tak mengacau' kata Shixun dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, ada seporsi makanan disana. Nasi putih , ayam dan kimchi. Seporsi makanan untuk Yixing yang akan pulang larut karena menonton konser._

" _Itu untuk Yixing!" Junmyeon berjalan dengan wajah memerah ke arah Shixun, ia merebut ayam yang sedang Shixun gigit dan menggosokkannya pada kepala serta wajah Shixun. Shixun kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak berhenti di situ, Junmyeon mengambil piring Sehun dan melemparkan isi piring itu ke badan Sehun. Butiran nasi putih dan kimchi menempel di pakaiannya._

 _Kris juga terlihat kaget akan apa yang Junmyeon lakukan._

" _Aku tau ini terdengar salah, tapi sebagai ibu aku tak memiliki ikatan batin denganmu. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Yixing dan Kyungso. Kau cacat mental Shixun, dan fakta itu masih kurang kuat untuk membuat aku dan ayahmu menyayangimu! Aku yakin kau menyadarinya." Penjelasan singkat itu terlalu berat untuk Shixun pahami. "Pergilah dari rumah ini." kalimat terakhir Junmyeon menghancurkan hatinya._

" _Sayang sekali aku tak cukup gila untuk dapat memahami kalimat ibu." Shixun tersenyum lemah. Shixun berjalan menuju pintu utama. "Oiya.. yang membenci kalian hanya Kai. Aku tidak." Kata Shixun sebelum menutup pintu dari luar._

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **Sehun POV**_

"Kau tidak haus?" Taeyong memberiku sebotol air mineral. "Thanks." Ia melihat ke arah yang sama denganku. Kini datang beberapa anak lain untuk ikut bermain dengan anak tadi. mereka berlombaan mencari tas plastik dan seutas tali rafia. "Tidakkah mereka sangat lugu? Nada ceria dalam kalimat mereka tercipta karena layangan yang terbuat dari tas plastik." Aku melihat beberapa wanita dewasa duduk di bawah pohon, salah seorang dari mereka meneriakan sesuatu dalam bahasa mereka, dan nada ceria yang diselingi tawa dari salah satu anak terdengar sebagai jawaban. Rasa cinta yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah aku rasakan.

"Aku ingat dulu saat aku pergi ke rumah nenek di daerah jeju, ayah sering mengajakku bemain layangan. Kami akan berangkat menjelang siang dan kembali sore hari dengan wajah gosong karena berpanas-panasan. Kami sering beradu layangan dengan milik orang lain. Aku akan sangat senang saat berhasil memutuskan tali lawan. Tapi saat taliku yang putus, aku akan menangis." Cengir Taeyong diakhir cerita pendeknya.

"Bagaimana dengan masa kecilmu Sehun?" Aku mencari pengalaman menyenangkan di masa kecilku yang setidaknya pantas untuk kuceritakan. Beberapa detik berlalu tetapi aku masih tak dapat menemukannya. Tidak, kenangan indah yang kumaksud Itu bukan sesuatu yang terlupakan tetapi sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi.

"Aku lahir dan tumbuh besar dalam kultur eropa. Jika kau mendengar nama Prancis, maka selain fashion, wine adalah salah satu bintangnya. Nenek dan kakekku memiliki perkebunan anggur yang luas. Saat aku kerumah nenek di pinggiran Prancis, aku selalu senang jika diajak ke kebun karena aku bisa memakan anggur sepuasnya. Saat itu awal musim semi, anggur-anggur belum sepenuhnya masak. Aku memetik sebuah anggur dan memakannya. Rasanya getir, pahit, dan asam. Nenek dan kakekku tertawa saat aku merajuk dan mengatakan bahwa anggurnya tidak enak." Aku tersenyum pada kebohongan itu. Tak ada satu halpun yang nyata dari ceritaku.

"Pasti senang bisa makan anggur sepuasnya.." tanggap Taeyong. Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

'Kau yang membuatku kehilangan masa-masa kecilku Kai! aku tak akan membiarkanmu kembali!' kataku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallooo chapter 2 is updated..

Karakter lain mulai masuk nih.. penasaran gak sih sama Kai? apa Kai harus diceritain? Terus ada yang aneh gak sih sama hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol? Chapter depan Author bahas tentang hubungan ChanHun yaa ..

Mohon dukungan buat ff ini ya..:) author harap angka review bakal naik..

See you in the next chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **SEHUN POV**

Hari yang indah. Sayang sekali aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Si bulan merah itu datang lagi, sialan. Aku sudah meminum pilnya, memang rasa sakitnya berkurang tapi obat itu tak berpengaruh dengan suasana hatiku. Duduk di taman kampus dengan segelas coklat juga tak mengubah suasana hatiku. Sial sekali.

"Sehun!" suara pria terdengar memanggilku. "Hi Taeyong.. apa kabar?" Taeyong duduk di sampingku. Ia membawa tumpukan buku tentang bahan-bahan kimia. "Not good. My mood swings so badly." Ada kerutan tipis di dahinya. "Memangnya bulan itu sedang datangnya?" Dan toyoran kecil di bahuku adalah jawabannya.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Jaehyun. Ia ingin waktu sendiri, jadi kubiarkan dulu dia. nanti juga ia akan baikan." Keluh Taeyong. "Bagaimana denganmu?" dan aku menjawabnya dengan tarikan nafas panjang. Taeyong dapat membaca suasana dengan baik, ia tertawa pelan. "Dan disinilah kita. Dua orang dengan suasana hati buruk."

"Ini adalah tahun terakhirku. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku sedikit tak senang." Taeyong tersedak ludahnya. "Dasar aneh, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Berada di tahun terakhir adalah impian semua mahasiswa. Aku saja ingin cepat-cepat lulus. Sakit sekali kepalaku jika harus dijejali rumus kimia." Omel Taeyong. "Yah.. kau benar. Aku akan sangat merindukan kampus ini." yang kumaksud bukan itu Taeyong-ah. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dan aku akan kembali sendiri.

.

.

.

"Baby im home.." Suara Chanyeol terdengar dari dalam kamar. Aku bergegas turun menemuinya. "Aku merindukanmu." Aku memeluknya. "Aww.. benarkah? Apa kau sudah makan princess?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaan di hongkong? Apa menyenanagkan? Bagaimana cuacanya? Beberapa hari terakhir cuaca disini sangat baik." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik tentang Hongkong dari pada tentang hariku." "Tidak bukan begitu maksudku Channie. Aku sudah bilang aku merindukanmu, dan a-" kalimatku terpotong oleh tawaan rendahnya. "Aku tau sayang.. kau ini mudah sekali digoda." Chanyeol memelukku. "Apa kau ingin ikut ke Hongkon? Kita bisa mengambil sabtu dan minggu untuk berlibur. Jadi kau tak perlu bolos kuliah."

Tawaran yang lumayan juga. Chanyeol selalu mengajakku ke luar negri jika ada kesempatan, dan aku selalu menikmati waktu-waktu kami. "Ceritakan dulu bagaimana suasana disana lalu aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk ikut atau tidak." ia mengecup dahiku, "Cuacanya indah dan kotanya bersih. Aku yakin Hongkong memiliki tempat-tempat yang menarik. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Aku berpikir sebentar. Aku masih harus belajar. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan jika memberi waktu bersantai untuk diriku sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana?" "Baiklah aku akan ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di Hongkong dengan jet pribadi Chanyeol. Setelah jalan-jalan sebentar kita menuju apartemen. Kata Chanyeol setelah makan malam aku akan ia ajak menonton opera. Jadi tak membuang waktu, setelah kami sampai aku langsung bersiap untuk mandi. " _Babe are you gonna take a shower?_ " tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas sepatunya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ingin mandi bersama?" pertanyaan itu memiliki dua arti. Mandi biasa atau mandi dengan kegiatan lain. aku memicingkan mata. "Apa kau ingin?" Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi gelinya. Kekehan itu sangat merdu di telingaku. "Kau tau aku selalu ingin saat bersamamu." Ia berjalan sambil melepas kancing kemejanya. Sial, mengapa ia sangat jantan. "Kau bilang kita harus segera makan malam lalu langsung ke opera?" Wajahnya langsung memasam. Aku terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

"Kau benar." "Hei.. aku bisa membantumu." Kuremas lembut selangkangannya dan ia memandangku dengan senyuman. "Ya..!Park Chanyeol turunkan aku!" ia memikulku, dasar pria. Pasti bersemangat jika tentang itu. "Kau memanggilku apa?" suaranya bercampur kekehan. "Park Chanyeol!" dan aku merasa pantatku ditampar pelan. Chanyeol berbelok arah kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia menurunkanku di depan ranjang.

"Lepas bajumu." Tatapannya menajam. Aku mengangguk dan menuruti perintahnya. Celana dalam putih dan bra putih menempel di tubuhku. "Kemarilah." Katanya sambil menyentuh dua pahanya, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang. Gerakan itu berarti aku harus menungging di pangkuannya. Sudah lama kami tak melakukannya.

" _What are you waiting for lil girl?_ " Aku masih berdiri dan melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan jika aku tak melakukan perintahnya. "Kau mulai berani rupanya. Kemarilah sebelum aku melalukan hal-hal yang tak akan kau sukai." Aku berjalan pelan. Ia menarikku berlutut di depannya membuatku berhadapan dengan dada bidangnya yang sedikit terekspos.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kepadamu pincess? Kau mulai berani akhir-akhir ini." Aku mengangguk. Perlakuannya kepadaku membuatku tiba-tiba sangat menginginkannya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak kusukai. "Maaf daddy." Ia mencakup dua pipiku dengan tangan besarnya. "Kau tau daddy sangat tak suka saat kau main-main dengan nama daddy?" Aku mengagguk. "Gunakan mulutmu untuk menjawab lil girl." Aku menelan ludahku. "Aku mengerti daddy."

"Lalu mengapa kau masih melakukannya?" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. "Ahh.. karena aku ingin menarik perhatian daddy." Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa aku tak memberimu cukup perhatian?" Aku memajukan tubuhku agar semakin dekat dengannya. "Kurasa aku hanya merindukanmu daddy." Aku menggigit dagunya pelan dan meraba selangkangannya. "Eits.. kau harus diberi pelajaran sebelum menyentuhnya." Aku bernafas kesal. " _Spank me dad._ " Aku benci ini, tapi entahlah aku sedang sangat ingin merasakannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Kau sendiri yang minta. Kau ingin berapa kali lil girl?" aku meraih tangannya yang masih menempel di pipiku dan menciumnya. "Lima kali daddy." Dalam sekejap ia mengangkat tubuhku keatas pangkuannya dengan posisi menungging. "Hitunglah Sehun." Ia memijat pantatku dan memainkannya pelan. 'Plaak..!' tamparnya pada pantat kananku. "One.." ia mengusap bekas tamparannya. 'Plakk..!' "Two.." kali ini pada pantat kiri.

'Plakk..!' "Three.." Kembali pada pantat kanan. Ia memainkan pantatku sedikit lama sebelum menampar bagian kiri. 'Plakk..!' "Four.." ia menarik lepas celana dalamku. Jari tengah dan telunjuknya masuk kedalamku. "Ahh.." desahku pelan. "Kau menyukainya?" aku mengangguk. "Yes daddy."

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat. Aku menyukai foreplay dengan jarinya ketimbang dengan mainan-mainan bodoh itu. "Ahh there.. daddyy.." dan saat itu juga Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya. " _Daaddd.. i was almost there!_ " rengekku. 'Plakkk..!' "Ahh.. five.." Chanyeol tertawa rendah. "Kau masih ingat angkanya?" aku mengangguk. Chanyeol kembali memberikan pijatan. akhirnya..

Aku yakin pasti kulitku merah. Aku menyukainya. Warna merah selalu terlihat cantik pada tubuhku. seperti kata... Kai. Sialan! Mengapa aku tiba-tiba ingat nama itu?! _"Dad, would you let me to cum?"_ aku hanya menginginkan Chanyeol. Bukan si keparat Kai!

"Kau sungguh tak sabaran." Ia kembalu memasukkan dua jarinya kedalamku. Ia bergerak dengan tempo sedang kemudian semakin cepat seiring permainan kami. Titiik itu kembali ia temuakan. Nikmat sekali. aku menggigit bibir bawahku, dan menahan orgasmeku sejauh yang kubisa. "Kau menahannya princess? Good girl." Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Ini sangat menyenangkan. "Aaahh Daddyy..!" aku meledak diatas pangkuannya. Celana kainnya basah karena airku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memeluk tubuhku. Aku mengangguk. Seperti biasa, jika sudah bermain pasti kita lupa waktu. Chanyeol mengecupi wajah dan leherku. " _You are so tasty._ " Aku tersenyum. Benar seperti itu.. pujalah aku Chanyeol..

"On your knees. Now." Kalimat mutlak Chanyeol kembali terdengar. Aku kembali berdiri dengan lututku. Ia berdiri di depanku. Aku melepas kancing celananya. Ia sudah tegang di dalam sana. kujilat dari luar miliknya dan kutekan pelan. kubuka celananya dan kejantanan itu mengacung tegak.

Kumasukkan kepalanya dalam mulutku. Kubelai seluruh permukaannya. Licin dan halus. Kumasukkan sejauh yang kubisa dan kuhisap pelan. otol-ototnya menonjol bergesekan dengan bibir, lidah, adn permukaan tanganku. Ia sungguh lelaki yang perkasa. Aku melepasnya dan menjilatnya dari bawah ke atas.

Kukecup tiap permukaan kulitnya. Aku menyukai erangan rendahnya. Jari-jarinya menjambak rambutku seolah memberi kode untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Aku bergerak menuruti naliriku. Chanyeol semakin keras. aku ingin ia keluar dalam mulutku. Kuhisap dia lebih kencang dan beberapa menit kemudia Chanyeol keluar dalam mulutku. "Arrggh.." erangnya rendah. Aku berdiri dan memeluknya. "Kau menelannya?" aku mengangguk. "Eumm.. dad, kita masih harus makan malam lalu menonton opera kan?" Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. "Besok opera itu masih akan dimainkan." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kita tak perlu berhenti sekarangkan?" tanyaku dengan nada antusias. "Kau masih ingin lanjut?"

"Daddy sepertinya masih ingin, aku tak keberatan jika harus menonton operanya besok." Chanyeol tertawa karena alasanku. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu Sehun." dan ia kembali memasukan jarinya kedalamku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol memanggilku dari dalam kamar. "Aku tidak di ruang tengah." Jawabku asal-asalan. Suara langkah kaki Chanyeol terdengar mendekat. " _What the heck are you doing?_ " aku sudah menduga ia akan berreaksi seperti itu. " _like you see, im drinking."_ Jawabku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu minum wine pagi-pagi begini?" aku memutar mataku, "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memakan gummy bearku?" tanyaku balik. Ia tertawa rendah "Jadi ini semua karena daddy memakan gummy bearmu tanpa ijin?" ia duduk di sebelahku dan menjauhkan gelas wine dari jangkauanku. Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan membelikanmu lagi nanti princess. Kita masih harus melakukan banyak hal dan aku tak mau rencana kita gagal lagi karena baby girl-ku mabuk." Ia menarikku dalam pelukannya.

Aku mendorongnya agar ia berbaring di atas sofa. Sofa ini berukuran besar, bahkan cukup untuk ditiduri tiga orang dengan ukuran tubuh sama sepertiku, tapi Chanyeol sangat besar. Tubuhnya kekar dan bahunya lebar. "Daadd.. aku terjepit." Ini sangat tidak nyaman. Ia menarikku keatas dadanya. "Ini jauh lebih baik. daddy besar sekali sih.." kekehan itu terdengar, ia bermain dengan rambutku.

Melihat apa yang kita alami enam tahun terakhir ini, aku yakin Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya menyukaiku. Kami tak pernah bertengkar atau berargumen tentang masalah besar. Paling-paling hanya tentang aku yang bandel atau masalah-masalah kecil lainnya. Aku sangat menyukai Chanyeol, aku mencintainya.

Beberapa minggu lagi, hari itu akan datang. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan memperpanjang kontrakku atau malah menghapusnya dan kita akan bahagia selamanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku sangat yakin dengan kalimatku? Karena Chanyeol selalu memujiku, dan menunjukkan perhatian penuhnya kepadaku, ia juga selalu menuruti kemauanku. Aku yakin ia sudah sangat tergantung kepadaku. Terima kasih tuhan, kau telah mengirimkan cinta pertama yang sempurna untukku.

Tangannya behenti memainkan rambutku. Aku bergerak protes untuk beberapa saat sampai ia kembali memainkan rambutku. "Hei kau tau kau harus belajar bagaimana hidup tanpa aku bermain dengan rambutmu princess." Aku membuka mataku lebar. Apa ia sadar mengatakannya? "Aku tau. Tapi tidak hari ini." aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya. Aku tak ingin hari itu datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat mencintainya. Tak terasa lima hari lagi adalah tanggal resmi kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ada perasaan senang dan takut dalam hatiku. Senang karena tak terasa kami sudah enam tahun bersama. Dan takut karena mungkin saja Chanyeol akan bosan denganku.

Selama enam tahun ini kami selalu bahagia. Chanyeol memberiku segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan. Perhatiannya. Ia merubahku menjadi individu yang lebih baik. Ia membangun lagi kepingan-kepingan diriku yang hancur karena masa lalu. Ia membuatku kuat. Ia adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Hei.." seseorang menyentuh bahuku. "Hei Lucas, hei Jongdae" mereka duduk di sampingku. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"tanya Jongdae. "Tidak ada.." "Eeii jangan bohong.. kami memanggilmu beberapa kali dan kau tak mendengarnya. Tak mungkin kau sedang tak memikirkan sesuatu." Nah sekarang aku harus memberikan alasan.

"Kau ingin tau?" Lucas dan Jongdae mendekat sambil menganggukkan kepala antusias. "Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang berpikir tentang kau yang pernah mengatakan ingin memiliki dua lubang pantat agar kau bisa memuaskan dua pacar laki-lakimu apa kau akan percaya?" suara Jongdae tersedak permen karetnya terdengar.

"Dasar wanita binal. Kau ini bicara dipikir dulu kita dimana.." Lucas mengeratkan rahangnya menahan malu, berhubung kita sedang di kafe tempat kita biasa berkumpul.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Lucas pada Jongdae. "Aku? kau yang mengatakannya dasar kepala penis." Sungguh dua orang ini selalu berdebat. "Kita sedang di tempat umum. Kau ini tak tau malu ya, apa penismu bengkok?!" dan pembicaraan tentang penis ini berhenti karena seseorang yang berdehem kencang karena tak nyaman dengan bahasan mereka.

"Anyway Sehun, hari ini adalah hari jadi kejombloan Lucas yang ke tujuh. Good job bro! Ayo kita rayakan" Jongdae mengangkat cangkir kopinya. "Aaww selamat ya Lucas. Tujuh tahun? wow.. jika kau punya anak seharusnya ia sudah masuk SD." Aku tertawa melihat wajah merana Lucas. "Dasar anjing-anjing keparat. Kudoakan kalian mati saat bersenggama!" dan sumpahan konyol itu membuat kami makin tertawa.

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau melewati malam-malammu tanpa dipuaskan?" balas Jongdae. "Sialan kau! dari semua hal mengapa itu yang harus kau bahas." Senyuman masam Lucas terlukis diwajahnya. "Karena aku menyukai wajah meranamu." Kamipun tertawa dengan cerita yang seharusnya menyedihkan ini.

" _Suck my dick man!_ " Umpat Lucas. "Aaww.. bisakah kau jadi lebih romantis?" tanya Jongdae dengan wajah sok manisnya. " _Like suck my dick in the rain?"_ dan tawaan kami kembali pecah. Dasar orang-orang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari tenggelam lebih cepat, tanda musim dingin hampir tiba. Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Tugas-tugas kampus selalu kuselesaikan lebih cepat agar aku memiliki waktu banyak untuk menyelesaikan kadoku untuk Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong tiga hari lagi adalah hari jadi kami yang ke-6.

Aku juga tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menyelesaikannya, karena Chanyeol masih di Hongkong. Biasanya ia akan pulang hari Sabtu dan Senin pagi ia akan kembali ke Hongkong. Tak mustahil baginya untuk keluar masuk negri orang karena dia adalah Chanyeol Park.

Setelah sampai di rumah aku memasak masakan yang mudah dan cepat, nasi putih, tuna sarden, telur goreng, dan beberapa lembar rumput laut. Setelah itu aku langsung mengambil peralatanku dan menyelesaikan kado untuk Chanyeol. Deadline-ku untuk kado Chanyeol sebenarnya masih dua hari. Tapi entahlah, instingku mengatakan aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini.

Sebuah sweater hangat berwarna merah marun. Aku menyukai warna merah. Seperti...Kai. Sialan! Nama itu lagi?! Tidak.. aku memilih warna merah karena merah cocok dengan Chanyeol. Iya merah sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol. Aku tak memilihnya karena si bajingan Kai. Aku memilihnya karena aku menyukainya. Aku sungguh membenci Kai dan aku akan selalu membencinya.

Memikirkan tentang si keparat itu saja langsung membuat emosiku naik. Aku harus istirahat sebentar. Aku mengambil segelas air putih dan menegaknya habis. Sekarang waktunya serius Sehun. Aku kembali mengambil alat sulamku dan menyelesaikan sweater ini.

Tak terasa sudah jam sebelas malam. Berarti sudah empat jam aku duduk disini menyelesaikan rajutanku. Aku memandang jerih payahku. Sebuah sweater rajut merah marun telah selesai. Aku tak menambahkan warna lain karena aku tau Chanyeol menyukai warna-warna polos, dan aku sengaja memilih bahan yang lembut dan ringan agar Chanyeol nyaman saat memakainya.

Aku menambahkan tulisan ' _ik hou van jou_ ' yang berarti 'aku mencintaimu ' di pergelangan kiri bagian dalamnya. Aku sengaja merajutnya di bagian dalam agar kalimat itu bergesekan langsung dengan nadinya. Chanyeol adalah pria peka yang memiliki segalanya, itulah mengapa aku memilih sweater rajutan untuk hadiah hari jadi kami. Karena ia tak akan mendapatnya di toko manapun.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Sehun meletakkan sweater rajutannya dalam sebuah kotak cantik dan menyimpannya di bawah tempat tidur. Besok Chanyeol akan pulang. Dan rencana-rencana kejutan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka telah Sehun susun rapi dalam kepalanya.

Pukul 2.12 dini hari Sehun terbangun karena haus. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dengan sebuah apel ditangannya. Niatnya ia ingin mengembalikan apel itu ke atas meja makan karena semalam ia tak sempat memakannya. "Ahh..ahhh..ahh.." desahan wanita dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas dari arah kamar tamu di lantai satu.

"No way.." kata Sehun lemah. Ia berjalan ke arah garasi untuk memastikan sesuatu. Mobil kerja Chanyeol terparkir diantara mobil-mobil lainnya. Hati Sehun hancur. Ia bahkan lupa tujuan awalnya. Skenario-skenario terburuk muncul dalam kepalanya.

Sehun hancur lagi. Semakin langkahnya dekat dengan sumber suara, semakin gelap pikirannya. Pintunya tak tertutup sempurna. Lampu dalam kamar itu menyala menerangi ruang tengah yang hanya bercahayakan lampu bar dari arah dapur.

Desahan-desahan hebat terdengar dari dalam sana. Wanita itu terdengar lebih vokal dari pada Sehun. Bayangan-bayangan buruk mulai menghantui Sehun. Apapun yang Sehun sedang pikirkan, yang jelas ia hanya ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

'pukk..' apel dalam genggaman Sehun terjatuh dari genggamannya saat ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Ia dapat melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Tubuh besar Chanyeol memerangkap wanita di bawahnya. Mereka tak mengenakan pakaian apapun dan tubuh bagian bawah mereka menyatu. Meskipun Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk wanita itu, Sehun hafal betul bentuk tubuh pria itu. pria yang memiliki hatinya.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia masuk kamar ini...? ahh.. Apa kita akan berhenti?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyuman miring pada Sehun di sela-sela desahannya. "Tidak." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Dari pertanyaan wanita itu Sehun tau bahwa wanita itu adalah penggantinya. Sehun mengerti bagaimana akhir ceritanya. Air matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia mengangguk pelan ke arah wanita itu lalu menutup pintu.

"Sehun.. kau ditinggalkan lagi." Kata sehun pada dirinya saat ia sampai dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi jantungnya lebih sakit. Darah keluar mengucur dari hidungnya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan sakit hati." Sehun tersenyum pada bayangannya dalam cermin. Ia menatap dirinya yang menyedihkan. Dahinya berkerut menahan sakitnya. Rencananya hancur. Ia bukan sesuatu yang berharga lagi. Perjanjian itu akan berakhir dalam hitungan jam, dan disinilah Sehun terpuruk dengan hati yang hancur. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat aku merindukanmu nanti Channie?"

Sehun tak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk merebut kembali Chanyeol. Ia bukan lagi sesuatu yang Chanyeol inginkan. Sejak awal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah salah. Tapi ia tetap egois mengesampingkan resikonya dan menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Bukankah sejak awal Sehun hanya ingin dicintai? Dan dengan begitu ia terperangkap dalam hubungan rumit ini.

Ia memandang gelang cantik pemberian Chanyeol enam tahun lalu. "Cheerful Sehun." suara serak Sehun terdengar. "Aku harap aku selalu bisa tersenyum untukmu." Kenangan-kenangan indah Sehun hanya bersumber dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah penyembuh Sehun. Cintanya tulus, bukan karena harta Chanyeol, tapi karena Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau memeluknya meskipun ia tau bahwa Sehun telah hancur.

"Hei Kai.. apa kau mendengarku? Jika kau disini, aku yakin sekarang kau sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak." Sehun tersenyum miring. "Kau benar tentang segalanya. Sekarang aku harus mengawali semua dari awal. Sendirian." Sehun lelah. "Aku rasa aku adalah orang yang sangat jahat di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya hingga semesta tak mengijinkanku bahagia." Ia ingin istirahat.

"Semesta tak memberiku kebahagiaan abadi Kai. Apa aku memang tak pantas dicintai? Bisakah kau tanyakan pada semesta alasannya? Apa.. apakah kau bisa datang lagi dan menemaniku? Aku tak suka sendirian." Dalam ambang kesadarannya, seseorang berbicara dalam kepala Sehun "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah apa yang Sehun saksikan, ia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Pikirannya berkeliaran kesegala arah. Hidupnya yang sangat sempurna tiba-tiba gelap dan sepi. Wajah Sehun kusut dan tak bersemangat. Ini adalah hari jum'at. Sehun memiliki dua kelas. Ia bangun dan menyiapkan meja sarapan. Pintu kamar tamu masih tertutup.

"Seperti janjiku, aku akan menjadi Sehun yang riang." Kata Sehun pada dirinya setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang. Bukan untuk dirinya, nafsu makannya telah hilang. Sehun mengambil sebuah catatan kecil untuk meninggalkan pesan. Seperti hari-hari biasa saat ia harus bangun pagi dan sarapan lebih dulu dari Chanyeol.

 _I made bacon, eggs and toasty. Hope you enjoy it ;)_

Pesan singkat yang terdengar formal. Tak ada kata-kata manis atau panggilan sayang. Karena mulai hari ini kontrak mereka selesai.

"Channie.. aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Kata Sehun sambil menutup pintu rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallooo... chapter 3 is updated!

Gimana udah ada gambaran tentang hubungan Chanhun gak? Sebenernya mereka keiket hubungan apa sih? Kenapa Sehun keliatan putus asa banget pas Chanyeol selingkuh? Sebagai sehun yang kuat seperti yang author gambarin di chapter 1 dan 2, reaksi Sehun di setelah tau Chanyeol main belakang harusnya lebih tangguh dong? Atau gak dia harusnya galak? Ya nggak sih? Untuk penjelasan selanjutnya author jawab di chapter 4 ya..

Dan untuk Kai... author no coment aja deh, ntar kita liat aja gimana kelanjutan cerita Sehun di chapter depan.

Keluarga Sehun ntar juga bakal author keluarin, tapi di chapter akhir. btw enaknya Sehun baby dipasangin siapa ya..?

sama author aja lah ya hehe.. yahh gini lah nasib fangirl -_- bayangin hidup sm bias doang bisanya.. *ngeness..

btw see ya in the next chapter... mumumu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sehun POV.

Cuaca hari ini tak sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca yang kemarin siang aku dengar. Seharusnya hari ini mendung, hujan gerimis, dan angin. Bukannya langit cerah dengan sinar matahari yang melimpah seperti ini. Sesuatu yang dapat diramalkan seperti cuaca saja dapat membalikkan perkiraan dan menampar di pembuat ramalan. Gumpalan awan dilangit bergerak dengan cepat menandakan bahwa angin hari ini ingin menunjukkan keberadaannya. Sialan, sepertinya semesta sedang mengejekku.

Mengapa semesta mengejekku? Karena kau pantas diejek Sehun. Aku sudah sering disakiti dan ditinggalkan, mengapa aku tak mati rasa saja? Karena kau pantas merasakan sakitnya Sehun. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut pada diriku sendiri. Bisakah aku menjadi lebih berani? Kau sudah berani sekali selama 6 tahun terakhir ini Sehun. Kau tak bisa lebih berani dari pada ini.

Menyedihkan. Aku sendiri dapat menemukan jawaban dari deretan pertanyaan labil itu. Mengapa masih saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalaku?! Sialan. Ayolah Sehun, anggap saja kau patah hati karena pacarmu selingkuh. Bukankah ini hal yang wajar? Jika aku memiliki hidup normal dan riwayat kesehatan mental yang baik maka jawabannya adalah ya ini hal yang wajar. Sayangnya aku tak memiliki kata normal dalam hiidupku.

Semua melenceng dan salah. Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku akan kehilangan diriku. Tidak, bukan kehilangan diriku yang kumaksud. Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku memilih untuk menyerah dan menghilang. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan cerita si Sehun yang menyedihkan. Aku benci dikasihani. Aku benci menjadi emosional karena itu berarti bahwa aku memiliki perasaan yang selalu ingin kusembunyikan.

Siapa kau sebenarnya Sehun Oh? Mengapa semua orang menjauhimu? Aku.. adalah si saudara perempuan yang tak cantik, si anak perempuan yang menakutkan, aku bahkan bukan pilihan kedua, aku hanyalah yang tersisa, aku bukan yang normal, aku juga bukan yang memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan, aku adalah yang tak memiliki bakat, dan aku adalah 'mengapa kau ada disini?'

 _I wish i was enough for someone._

.

.

.

Flashback

Author POV.

 _Chanyeol mengamati tubuh telanjang wanita di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Dada dan pantatnya lebih kecil dari Sehun, kulitnya lebih putih, rambutnya pirang, dan tekstur tubuhnya lebih kenyal dibanding tubuh Sehun yang keras karena otot-otot yang sering dilatih. Sebenarnya ini belum waktunya ia membawa wanita itu pulang, hanya saja semalam kebutuhan biologisnya yang sudah terpancing membuatnya tak berpikir panjang. Chanyeol melihat refleksi tubuhnya di cermin dalam kamar mandi di kamar tamu. Tampak luka cakaran yang tak terlalu dalam tergores di bahu dan punggungnya, beberapa kissmarks kemerahan juga terlihat jelas di perut dan pingganggnya._

" _Kau berbeda dengan Sehun." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman miringnya. ia menarik dan mengenakan kemeja serta celana kainnya yang kemarin ia pakai. Dua kancing teratasnya lepas berhubung kegiatannya kemarin terbilang liar._

 _Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia kembali ke dalam kamar dan menyelimuti wanita yang semalam menemaninya. "Ahh.. jangan pergi.." rengek si wanita. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mengecup pelipisnya, "Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan, tidurlah. Aku akan kembali." Dan wanita itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tersentak pelan karena baru menyadari pintu kamar yang tak tertutup sempurna. Saat ia melangkah keluar 'dukk..' sebuah apel merah menggelinding ke ruang tengah karena tak sengaja tertendang kakinya. "Sehun." Katanya dengan nada datar._

Author POV.

Sehun berantakan. Ia bahkan tak ingin kembali ke rumah karena tak ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Hatinya masih sangat hancur. Tapi ia sadar, ia berada diposisi dimana ia tak berhak untuk sakit hati. Dengan segala keberanian yang tersisa Sehun kembali memasuki rumah mewah ini. Suasananya masih sama, sepi dan dingin. Sehun menarik nafas panjang mempersiapkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Sehun?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dari ruang tengah. Ia duduk sendiri dengan secangkir kopi di atas meja. Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya, dengan mendengar suaranya saja dapat membuat Sehun senang. "Soree.." sapanya dengan nada riang. "Kita perlu bicara." Nada Chanyeol datar, tak ada Chanyeol si perayu yang sangat menyukai Sehun.

"Aku tau ada hal penting yang harus kita bahas, tapi bisakah kita membicarakannya setelah makan malam?" Kata Sehun dengan kalimat bernada manjanya. Tak ada raut putus asa ataupun sedih. Hanya ada raut ceria yang selalu ia tunjukkan untuk orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi.." "No no no.. kita harus makan dulu sebelum berbicara yang berat-berat. Aku tak ingin bayi besarku kelaparan hehe.." jawab Sehun masih dengan nada gurauannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu disini." Chanyeol menyerah dan Sehun tersenyum lebar. Sehun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, ia belum mendapat ciuman Chanyeol beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sehun menatap dua mata Chanyeol lekat dan berjinjit agar dapat meraih bibir tebal milik pria yang memiliki hatinya. Sayangnya Chanyeol menoleh agar bibir Sehun tak menyentuh miliknya. Sehun tersenyum kecut. Chanyeol tak pernah menolaknya. "Kenapa? Perjanjian itu berakhir pukul 9 malam nanti. Kau masih milikku sekarang." Dan dengan tangan kanannya Sehun menarik dagu Chanyeol lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya. 'cupp..' Kecupan sepihak Sehun tak membuat suasana membaik. Setidaknya ia tau dan yakin, Chanyeol sudah tak sabar ingin lepas darinya.

Sehun berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol menuju dapur. Air matanya menetes tanpa perintah. Bergelut dengan perasaan dan air mata. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya menangis. Ia hapus air matanya dan mulai menyibukkan diri di dapur. Di ruang tengah Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun. Wajah serius Sehun terlihat saat ia beberapa kali harus mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehun adalah satu-satunya wanita yang hidup dengannya dalam waktu yang lama. Sehun menarik dari segi manapun. Awalnya memang sulit untuk membentuk Sehun yang seperti sekarang, yang berkepribadian baik, menarik, cakap dan berani. Chanyeol mengorbankan banyak waktu dan tenaganya. Sebagai pria yang menyukai tantangan, menaklukan Sehun dan membuatnya seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah suatu tantangan yang menarik.

Tak ada kata menyerah atau gagal dalam hidup Chanyeol. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, memenangkan hati Sehun dan memenangkan tantangan yang ia buat untuk membentuk Sehun. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia telah berhasil memenangkan tantangannya? Membuat tantangan baru dengan objek baru.

"Hei.. aku sudah selesai." Panggil Sehun dari ruang makan. Chanyeol menutup laptopnya dan menghampiri Sehun. "Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku memasak untukmu, jadi aku membuat beef wellington, kentang oven, dan salad. Kau bilang kau menyukai beef wellington buatanku kan?" Sehun tak menunjukkan raut sedihnya sama sekali. Ia masih tersenyum hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. "Pilihan yang baik. Sulit sekali menemukan orang yang bisa memasak daging yang sesempurna ini." Sehun tersenyum lagi mendengar pujian tak langsung Chanyeol.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Tak ada gurauan atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan basa-basi seperti apa kabar atau bagaimana harimu. Sehun yang selalu curi-curi pandang pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tak lebih dari 30 menit mereka menyelesaikan makanan utama dan yoghurt sebagai penutup. Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di depan meja kerja Chanyeol. Sudah ada sebuah map biru di hadapan Sehun. "Kau ingat map ini Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum manis. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan secarik kertas yang sangat berharga ini." Sehun meraba map itu. "Perkembanganmu sangat baik Sehun, dibanding enam tahun lalu." Seringaian kecut terlukis dibibir Sehun. "Ya aku dapat merasakannya. _Thanks to you._ " Dan ingatannya kembali pada saat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, enam tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

 **Sehun POV.**

 _Aku bekerja di sebuah toko roti rumahan. Sudah lima bulan aku tinggal di negara ini, Korea. Negara asal ibuku. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya hingga aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Aku ingin mengenal tradisi, pemikiran dan gaya hidup orang Korea. Agar aku bisa menjadi seperti ibu. Wanita Asia yang lemah lembut, berkepala dingin, dan dewasa._

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang pria tampan yang sepertinya tertarik kepadaku. Yang benar saja. Sekarang boleh saja ia tertarik, tapi tunggu sampai si bajingan itu muncul dan membuat si pria tampan ini lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan. Seperti cerita-cerita yang lalu._

 _Hari ini ia datang lagi. Ia sangat keras kepala. Bahkan ia menungguku di luar toko hingga aku selesai bekerja. Ia sangat tampan, dan dari pakaian dan mobilnya aku yakin ia adalah orang penting. Aku tak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang tidak sopan, jadi aku berencana akan menjelaskannya tentang siapa dan apa diriku ini._

" _Masuklah tuan. Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam." Tawarku pada si pria asing. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tampan dan menawan. Secangkir kopi kusiapkan untuknya di atas meja. "Anda bisa menjelaskan tentang tawaran anda." Aku tak takut dengan pria asing, karena tiap kali mereka akan berbuat jahat kepadaku, Kai akan muncul dan menghajar mereka. Ia memiliki sabuk hitam taekwondo ngomong-ngomong. "Saya akan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi, jaga-jaga jika anda lupa, nama saya Park Chanyeol. Dan saya telah mencari banyak informasi tentang anda nona Wu." Satu alisku terangkat. "Wow.. melihat dandanan anda yang seperti orang penting, ternyata orang seperti anda bisa melakukan tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan."_

 _Ia terkekeh "Mencari informasi tentang seseorang client sangatlah wajar di dunia perbisnisan nona." "Huaahh.." aku sengaja menguap untuk menunjukkan kesan bahwa aku sangat tak tertarik dengannya. "Aku ingin mendengar intinya langsung, agar aku bisa segera menolakmu dan pergi tidur." Ia menunjukkan tatapan sarkastisnya._

" _Baiklah. Saya mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang anda nona Wu. Anda adalah seorang pelajar berwarga negaraan Perancis yang baru lima bulan lalu pindah ke Korea. Anda hidup sendirian tanpa orang tua. Jika dilihat dari dokumen yang saya miliki, kemungkinan besar hubungan anda tak baik dengan orangtua anda atau jika tidak, mereka telah meninggal." Sialan, siapa dia sebenarnya? 'Shixun apa aku perlu memukulnya sekarang?' suara Kai dalam kepalaku. "Jangan, aku ingin mendengarkan apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya." "Anda berbicara dengan saya?" wajahnya terlihat bingung._

" _Tidak. Bisa kita langsung ke intinya saja?" aku sungguh tak sabar. "Anda dapat membacanya sendiri." Ia menyodoriku sebuah map biru. Aku membacanya dengan seksama dan aku tak percaya akan keterangan-keterangan yang tertulis di dalamnya. Manusia ini benar-benar gila. Kupikir ia memiliki uang yang terlalu banyak hingga permainan yang ia ciptakan sebegini mahalnya. "Anda benar-benar gila tuan. Pintu masuk yang anda lewati barusan juga berfungsi sebagai pintu keluar."_

" _Aku memang gila Shixun. Karna itu kita cocok. Aku berjanji akan memenuhi kebutuhan finansialmu. Kau tak perlu bekerja, aku akan membayarmu, dan untuk mempermudah hubungan ini, aku menyarankan untuk tinggal bersama. Itu tak sulit untuk dilakukan." Bagaimana mungkin ia menjelaskannya dengan ringan? Ini bukan sekedar ajakan untuk makan siang._

" _Bisa anda jelaskan lagi tawaran apa ini?" aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutnya. "Ini adalah kontrak hubungan. Aku menawarkan hubungan mutualisme untukmu. Kita sama-sama diuntungkan dalam hal ini." "Dan maksud anda dengan mutualisme adalah?" aku masih memojokkannya._

" _Semua sudah tertera dalam kontrak ini nona Wu. Tapi jika kau ingin mendengarnya langsung, akan kujelaskan. Jangan membayangkan hubungan yang aneh-aneh. Anggap saja kita sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku. dan layaknya hubungan sepasang kekasih, kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Pergi berkecan, saling mengucapkan 'i love you', menjemput dan mengantarmu sekolah, makan malam di restoran mewah, tidak selingkuh, yang artinya selama kita terikat perjanjian ini kau ataupun aku dilarang keras selingkuh. Dan sebagai sepasang kekasih, kita juga akan melakukan hubungan untuk menyalurkan kebutuhan biologis kita. Satu hal yang ingin kutegaskan, aku tak menyukai hubungan sepasang kekasih biasa nona Wu. Jika sepasang kekasih memiliki rasa vanilla, maka rasa hubungan kita akan menjadi campuran antara strawberry, vanilla dan banana. Aku menyukai kinky stuf. Yang artinya kau adalah sugar babby dan aku adalah sugar daddymu." Dan saat itulah aku kebahisa kata-kata._

" _Jadi ini seperti kekasih bayaran? Anda bisa mencari wanita lain. Aku yakin dengan wajah tampan anda tak akan kesulitan mencari wanita." Rasanya sungguh muak. "Memang tak sulit. Tapi aku tipe orang yang pilih-pilih nona Wu. Kepribadian adalah yang utama, kau terlihat kuat, dan diikuti oleh fisik." Aku tertawa rendah. "Kepribadian? Anda akan terkejut saat mengetahui seperti apa kepribadian saya." Ia tak menjawabnya._

" _Aku menderita bipolar. Aku memiliki dua kepribadian. Aku bukan wanita seutuhnya. Ada saatnya aku menjadi seorang wanita, dan ada saatnya aku menjadi seorang pria. Seperti dua orang yang hidup dalam satu tubuh." Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia memberikan rekasi._

" _Dan aku sangat tertarik untuk menarik sisi wanitamu keluar dan menjadikanmu yang dominan. Aku yakin kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan sisi lainmu sendirian tanpa dorongan dari orang lain. Aku akan berperan dalam hubungan kita, aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu. Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya? Percayalah, aku benar-benar bisa membantumu. Ini tak akan sulit Shixun, setelah kau menandatangani perjanjian ini, aku akan menempatkan dirimu sebagai kekasihku. membuatmu nyaman, selalu diperhatikan, terjaga, dan dicintai." Apa?.._

" _Maksud anda dengan dicintai?" bagaimana rasanya dicintai? belum pernah ada yang mau mencintaiku. "Dalam kontrak ini, kita adalah sepasang kekasih. dan sepasang kekasih saling mencintai bukan? Aku akan mencintaimu nona Wu. Tapi kembali lagi, its just a contract afterall." Tuhan selalu bermain dengan perasaanku. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memberiku perhatian. Dan aku adalah gadis bodoh yang selalu mengikuti garis hidup yang ia buat._

" _Cinta..? apa anda akan perhatian kepadaku?" Ia tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambutku. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadikanmu ratuku. Memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu dengan waktu, perhatian dan permainan-permainan menyenangkan." Apa ini salah untuk dicoba?_

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _ **Sehun POV**_

"Perjanjian kita berakhir hari ini Sehun." Chanyeol terlihat tenang. "Aku tau. Dan itu tandanya aku akan segera berada di atas sepatuku sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat lancar Sehun. "Aku bangga dengan perubahanmu. Aku tak dapat menemukan Shixun Wu yang kaku, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau benar, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyembuhkanku. Dan kau menepati semua kata-katamu. Kau memberiku enam tahun terbaik dalam hidupku. Kau merubahku, memperbaikiku, menumbuhkan semangat-semangat hidup yang kupikir tak akan pernah tumbuh di dalamku. Kurasa terima kasih tak akan pernah cukup." Suara Sehun bergetar di akhir kalimmatnya. Chanyeol tau Sehun menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan ia juga tau bahwa ia adalah bajingan yang berusaha memanfaatkan ketegaran palsu Sehun.

"Kau telah sembuh Sehun, percayalah kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang hidup denganku dalam waktu yang lama. Kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang kuat, kuharap ini tak akan sulit untukmu. Aku telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kau butuhkan untuk hidup sendiri." Sehun mati-matian menahan air matanya. "Ini adalah lima menit terakhirku sebagai wanitamu. Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Chanyeol berdiri berjalan menuju Sehun dan Sehun dengan reflek segera berdiri dan meraih leher pria yang sangat ia cintai ini. Bibir mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menghisap bibir Sehun lembut agar Sehun membuka bibirnya. Rengkuhan hangat Chanyeol pada punggung Sehun membuat perasaan Sehun semakin tak karuan. Hatinya hancur, tapi ia tak ingin menunjukkan sehancur apa dirinya. Tempo lambat dan lembut masih mereka jaga. Lidah yang saling menghisap dan rengkuhan yang semakin erat. Sehun meraih rambut Chanyeol dan merematnya pelan. Sebentar lagi ia tak akan bisa merasakan keberadaan prianya.

Chanyeol mendorong ringan pinggang Sehun, dan disaat itu ia tau ia harus berhenti. Sehun menatap paras tampan Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat. Mengamatinya selagi ia bisa. Mencintai Chanyeol adalah hal terindah yang terjadi dalam hidup Sehun. Ia tau itu salah, tapi bukankah dalam hidupnya ia selalu melakukan kesalahan? Sehun membelai pipi dan rahang tegas Chanyeol. "Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" _Tanyanya._ Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol menjawabnya. "Maafkan aku Sehun." Dan air mata yang sedari tadi terbendung akhirnya tumpah juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku kehilangan diriku lagi. Setiap hari hatiku sakit sekali. Siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Jawabannya adalah diriku sendiri. Aku yang membuat ini rumit. Tapi aku ingin dicintai, dan saat itu terjadi aku tak dapat menolong diriku untuk tak mencintainya. Aku jatuh kedalam permainan hitam yang ditawarkan semesta lewat tangannya. Tangan cinta pertamaku. Seseorang pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidup kita adalah yang terbaik.

Yang terbaik pantatku?! Tuhan menyiapkan rencana yang sangat luar biasa. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, ia merencanakan hidupku dengan sangat sempurna. Kesakitan yang sangat sempurna. Ia menyakitiku lalu saat aku sangat terpuruk ia menyodorkan kebahagiaan yang sangat menggiurkan dengan sengat berbisa diujung periodenya. Sungguh rencana yang hebat!

Air mata sialan ini tak mau berhenti. Sangat menyedihkan, alasan mengapa aku tidak membunuh diriku sendiri adalah karena aku tak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol. Aku tak ingin ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi alasan mengapa aku ingin membunuh diriku adalah karena ia menyakitiku.

Tidak, Chanyeol tak menyakitiku. Aku yang menyakiti diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tak ingin menyakii diriku karena ada orang lain yang hidup di dalamnya. Aku.. apa yang terjadi?! Aku bingung sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan? aku tak mungkin mengikat tali di leherku.

'Shixun..' Aku mendengar suara yang sudah lama sekali tak kudengar. "Kai? Kau kembali? Hei.. aku menggunakan tubuh ini terlalu lama. Kau menunggu giliranmu?" Suaranya lebih dalam dari yang kuingat. 'Apa kau yakin dengan... kalimat terakhirmu?' eh? "Kau datang lagi.. Kalimat yang mana?" ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara berat pria itu kembali terdengar dalam kepalaku.

'Tentang mengikatkan tali dilehermu. Jangan melakukannya Shixun.' lelehan air panas kembali membasahi pipiku. "Konyol bukan? Sekonyol jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu." Tuhan mengembalikan Kai kepadaku. Sempurna sekali permainannya. Sepertinya ia berusaha membuatku gila. 'Jangan melakukannya kumohon.' Kau dengar itu Sehun? Seseorang memohon agar kau tak mengakhiri hidupmu.

'Kau masih membenciku?' Entahlah.. "Aku selalu berpikir begitu Kai. Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang memanggilku Shixun." Aku mendengar tawa rendahnya. 'Maafkan aku Shixun. Aku pernah membuatmu sakit.'

"Saat itu kau hanya melakukan apa yang instingmu katakan Kai. Aku telah memaafkanmu. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan kau kembali. Kini kita kembali bersama. Kali ini dengan suasana berbeda. Hahh.. hatiku hancur lagi Kai." 'Shixun, kau tak sendirian. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Sampai kau cukup kuat untuk berdiri sendiri dan jika saat itu datang, dengan berbesar hati aku akan kembali melepasmu.' Kemana perginya Kai yang keras kepala, suka memaksa, dan seorang pria dengan sifat dominan yang kental? "Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu kepadaku. Kau selalu kuat dan memiliki semangat menggebu-gebu untuk menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Sekarang kau mengatakan ingin pergi begitu saja?"

'Aku juga tak percaya dengan kalimatku sendiri.' Kekehan itu terdengar lagi. 'Aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang itu Shixun. Aku tak ingin kau menderita sendirian.' Nada suaranya menenangkan. dan ia terdengar tulus. 'Aku akan selalu menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun. Aku ingin menjadi teman yang baik.'

"Teman huh.. Apa kau tau yang terjadi dalam hidupku selama lima tahun terakhir?" jika memang ia tau, maka artinya ia sembunyi dalam kepalaku selama ini. Dengan arti lain, aku tak pernah sembuh sempurna. 'Bukankah kita berbagi tubuh dan hati? Diantara kita kau adalah pemenangnya Shixun. apapun yang kau lalui aku mengetahui dan merasakannya. Tapi apa yang aku lalui dan yang aku rasakan kau tak akan mengetahuinya. Karena kau adalah si dominan.'

"Memangnya apa yang kau lalui dan rasakan?" ada jeda lagi beberapa detik, sepertinya ia masih ragu mengatakannya. 'Patah hati.' Aku sudah menebak jawabannya. _"Suck.. i know.."_ aku menghela nafas lagi "Itu artinya selama ini kau masih hidup." Suaraku merendah, ia mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupku. 'Kau berharap aku mati?' "Tidak bukan begitu. Lima tahun terakhir aku selalu berpikir kau sudah hilang." 'Maafkan aku.' nadanya rendah dan halus. Apa aku menyakitinya? "Hei.. kita bersama sekarang. Aku tak ingin kau pergi Kai. Mari kita ulang semuanya dari awal. Perkenalkan aku Sehun Oh. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun mulai sekarang. Karena itu identitas baruku di Korea. Aku senang kau mau kembali menemaniku."

'Perkenalkan aku Kai. Dan aku tak akan mengambil tubuhmu diam-diam saat kau tidur atau tanpa izinmu.' Aku tertawa karena perkenalannya. Dan mulai saat ini aku berteman dengan Kai. Kepribadianku yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung tujuh hari semenjak aku keluar dari mansion megah Chanyeol. Kini aku tinggal di apartemen mewah di pinggir Soul. Chanyeol yang memberikannya kepadaku. Lengkap dengan mobil yang sering kugunakan. Awalnya aku menolak keras, tapi melihat keadaanku saat itu aku pikir tak ada salahnya mengambil tawarannya.

Sebenarnya saat itu aku memilih tinggal sementara di rumah Lisa dan aku berencana mencari kerja sampingan agar dapat menyewa apartemen kecil, tapi Chanyeol menolak keras ide itu. Ia memaksaku menempati apartemen ini dan membawa mobil pemberiannya. Aku tak dapat menolak karena dokumen kepemilikan apartemen dan mobil ini mengatasnamakan diriku.

Jadi aku tak perlu membayar sewa rumah. Hanya listrik dan pajak tahunan. Barang-barang dalam rumah ini pun juga sangat lengkap. Ia juga berjanji bahwa ini adalah bentuk pertolongannya yang terakhir. Aku tak ingin berhubungan dengannya lebih jauh, semakin sering melihatnya hatiku semakin sakit. Bohong jika aku bilang aku telah melupakannya.

Ngomong-ngomong hari ini turun salju pertama. Udara di luar sangat dingin, aku yakin besok lalu lintas akan sangat kacau. Jalanan akan licin dan banyak sekolah diliburkan karena terlalu berbahaya. Dicuaca yang mulai dingin seperti ini, biasanya aku dan Chanyeol akan berpelukan di ruang tamu tanpa melakukan apapun. Hari ini aku merindukannya lagi. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang memeluk pacar barunya. Aku iri sekali. Paling tidak dalam hubungan ini hanya aku yang jatuh cinta, jadi Chanyeol tak perlu merasakan sakitnya.

Dan tentang kadoku untuk Chanyeol, aku tak memberikannya secara langsung. Aku terlalu pengecut. Saat itu, berada dalam satu ruanggan dengannya saja sangat sulit. Jadi saat aku mengemasi pakaianku, aku meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Semoga ia sudi memakainya.

' _I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did. You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under. On a magic carpet ride.'_ Seseorang menyanyikannya di dalam kepalaku. Suara rendah seorang pria. Merdu dan menyejukkan.

"Aku benci lagu ini." sialan sekali dia, 'Aku menyukai lagu ini. Dulu kau juga sangat menyukainya. Saat kita masih bersama. Sebelum pria itu datang.' Aku diam. Seharusnya ia tau dulu aku membencinya setengah mati yang berarti aku membenci segala sesuatu yang ia sukai. "Aku terbiasa membenci lagu itu, dan kupikir sekarang aku tak terbiasa mendengarkannya dengan suaramu."

'Kau masih membenciku.' Yahh sedikit. "Aku berusaha menerima keberadaanmu Kai. Kumohon mengertilah. Jangan membuatku kesal." Dan aku tak mendengar rekasinya lagi. "Apa kau memiliki perasaankan Kai?" Jeda setelah pertanyaanku sedikit panjang. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sedikit berat, seharusnya aku tak bertanya. 'Ya Sehun.'

"Apa kau pernah bahagia?" kupikir pertanyaanku terlalu sulit untuk dijawab. Jeda kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. 'Entahlah.. aku tak ingat bagaimana rasanya.' Apa? Bukankah ia bahagia saat berhasil menguasai tubuhku? "Saat kau menguasai tubuhku dan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang kau inginkan, tidakkah kau bahagia?"

'Aku mengambil alih tubuhmu karena kau membutuhkannya Sehun. Bukan berarti aku bahagia bisa melakukan segala hal yang kau tak bisa.' Jawabannya membuatku bingung. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengambil alih tubuhku?" 'Aku mencari uang untuk kita berdua, meskipun caraku saat itu sangat salah. Aku berlatih bela diri karena saat itu kau adalah seorang yang sangat lemah, aku ingin melindungi tubuh ini. Melindungi mu. Aku tak merasa senang saat melakukan hal-hal itu Sehun.'

"Apa kau ingin bahagia? Aku ingin bahagia." 'Kita menempati satu tubuh Sehun, dan aku adalah seorang pria. Aku akan mengalah padamu jika harus memilih, aku ingin kau yang bahagia.' Aku tak ingin jawaban seperti itu. "Aku tak bisa bahagia Kai." 'Tentu saja kau bisa. Kau harus bersabar.' Jawaban klasik. "Lalu kira-kira hal apa yang dapat membuatmu bahagia?" aku tau pertanyaan-pertanyaanku terlalu berat untuknya. 'Jika aku memiliki detak jantungku sendiri.' Itu hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Ia bukan manusia. Aku yang dominan dalam tubuh ini. Dan ini adalah tubuh wanita. Dari perbincangan ini aku mulai mengerti bahwa Kai lebih menyedihkan dari pada aku.

Perbincangan ini berhenti perlahan. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, dan aku mengentuk.

Seingatku beberapa menit yang lalu aku berada dalam kamar. Dan sekarang aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang amat sangat luas. Tanpa dinding. Tak ada apapun di dalamnya. Hanya berwarna putih. Aku bahkan tak tau berapa tinggi langit-langit ruangan ini, yang jelas sejauh mata memandang hanya warna putih yang mendominasi.

"Sehun.." Suara pria yang amat sangat aku kenal terdengar dari belakang. Aku membalikkan tubuh. Pria tinggi berambut abu-abu dengan pakaian serba hitam itu yang memanggilku. Ia berjalan mendekat tanpa alas kaki. Kulitnya coklat muda, rahangnya tegas, dan rambutnya ditata rapi hingga dahinya terlihat. Sungguh pria yang tampan. Aku memandanginya lekat. Aku mengenal pria ini. Ia seperti seseorang dari masa laluku. "Kai?" tanyaku.

Senyumannya melebar. Ia benar-benar tampan. "Aku senang kau mengingatku." Aku terkejut. Terakhir kali kami bertemu sekitar lima tahun lalu saat kami bertengkar. Saat itu rambutnya hitam legam dan raut wajahnya masih remaja. Sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Ia adalah pria dewasa sekarang.

"Kau berubah." Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Kita berdua berubah Sehun." Ia menilai penampilanku. Entahlah dalam mimpi ini aku mengenakan sebuah gaun pendek berwarna merah. Warna kesukaan Kai. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menangkup wajahnya dengan dua tanganku. "Kau terasa sungguh nyata Kai." Ia menarik tangan kananku dan menciumnya.

"Dalam duniaku aku memang nyata Sehun." Dan selanjutnya ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku erat sekali seolah-olah ia sangat merindukanku. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Entah mengapa. Ia melepas rengkuhannya dan menghapus air mataku.

"Tidakkah kau kedinginan? Tidurlah aku akan memelukmu." Dan secara ajaib ranjangku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami. Kai menuntunku ke ranjang. Ia berbaring di sebelahku, meletakkan tangan kirinya di bawah tengkukku dan tangan kanannya memeluk tubuhku. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku kami akan sedekat ini. "Kai? Apa kau akan pergi saat aku terbangun nanti?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halloooo.. Chapter 4 is done..

Dichapter ini udah dijelasin gimana hubungan Chanhun yang sebenarnya. Dan karakter Kai disini udah muncul. Ntar chapter depan bakal ada flashback-flashback ttg hubungan Kaihun dan hidupnya Sehun tentu aja. Let me know if you have a question

Anyway author Kaihun Shipper kok, di ff ini awalnya agak bingung sih karakter yg di jadiin other selfnya sehun Kai atau Chanyeol, dan setelah ditimang-timang kayaknya emang Kai aja yang jadi. Dan beginilah sampe chapter 4 baru dimunculin Kainya. Author masih bisa dibilang kacangan,soalnya nulis cerita asal-asalan dan banyak typos mohon dimaklumi ya gaes. Mood kadang-kadang juga berubah-ubah. Kadang hari ini gtw tbt sedihhhh banget, sensitifff banget sm hal kecil eh trs sorenya pas habis makan biasa aja.. feel angst ilang dehh..

Oiya untuk si my angel, ntar dulu ya.. masih pengen ngerjain yang ini. makasih banget buat readers yang mau ngereview lebih dari 10 kata hehe.. author seneng bacanya,, meskipun belum banyak sih.. but you know i wrote this chaptered story just for fun..

Makasih buat yang mau ngereview, dan yang belum review mohon reviewnya..

Sampe ketemu chapter depan.. byee...

Review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Sehun POV.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya salju putih yang menyapa penglihatan. Jam dinding menuntukkan pukul 19.36, dan aku masih di perpustakaan kampus. Aku masih punya waktu beberapa jam hingga gedung ini ditutup, pulang ke rumahpun rasanya sangat malas. Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk pulang bukan. Tak ada yang menungguku untuk dimasakkan, dan tak ada yang menungguku karena rindu.

'Kruukkk..' akhirnya aku lapar juga. Semenjak aku hidup sendiri aku kehilangan nafsu makanku. Rasanya ingin muntah tiap kali mencium makanan. Kantin kampus sudah tutup sejak satu jam lalu. "Haahh.." artinya aku harus beli makanan di tempat lain.

'Akhirnya kau berhenti belajar juga Sehun.' Aku dan Kai sepakat agar ia tak muncul saat aku sedang belajar. Aku ingin lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan Kai juga setuju dengan keinginanku itu. "Yahh.. jika aku tak lapar, mungkin aku tak akan berhenti belajar." Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang karena salju yang tebal. 'Kau harus makan makanan yang sehat Sehun. Jangan berhenti di MC Donald. Aku benci makanan cepat saji.' Aku tertawa rendah mendengar nada sebalnya.

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti di KFC." Dan decakan serta helaan nafas kesal kembali terdengar. "Aku bercanda. Aku akan berhenti di restoran cina." 'Begitu lebih baik.' Beberapa menit kemudian aku berhenti di restoran kecil pinggir jalan. Menu makanan yang terisisa tak terlalu banyak. Aku memilih take away bebek pecking dan nasi putih.

'Sejak kapan kau meminati makanan cina? Kau bilang makanan cina menggunakan banyak MSG?' Aku memutar mata, masih saja ia bertanya. "Restoran ini yang kebetulan aku lewati. Jadi tak ada salahnyakan dicoba. Lagi pula tiap kali aku lewat sini, restoran ini selalu ramai." Aku memandang beberapa orang yang memperhatikanku. Tak ada headset yang menyampir di telingaku, dan aku juga tak menggenggam ponselku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka. mungkin mereka sedang mengataiku gila sekarang.

"Nona, ini pesanan anda." Pelayan pria itu memberikan sebuah tas plastik dan aku membayarnya sekalian. "Kau ingin ke suatu tempa setelah ini?" 'Tidak, langsung pulang saja. Diluar dingin sekali.' Dan pelayan itu memberikan tatapan aneh kepadaku. "Anda berbicara dengan saya?" aku tersenyum. "Bukan. Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Selamat malam." Pandangannya terlihat mengekoriku dari belakang. Dasar orang-orang normal tak ber perasaan. Ia pikir itu sopan?!

Aku menyalakan penghangat di apartemen ini dan lima menit kemudian suhu hangatnya telah merata di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi ini lebih dari cukup untukku. Ada dua lantai dalam apartemen ini, ada ruang tamu dengan tv besar, dapur dengan bar dan peralatan lengkap, balkon, kamar mandi, dan ruang olah raga dengan tradmil, dan beberapa peralatan lain. Di lantai dua ada kamar utama dengan closet luas, satu kamar tamu yang sekarang berganti fungsi mejadi ruang musik, sebenarnya di dalam ruangan ini masih ada ranjang, hanya saja aku tak pernah menerima tamu, jadi aku meletakkan koleksi, biola dan gitarku di dalamnya. Juga ada kamar mandi utama di lantai dua. Lantai ini memiliki dua balkon. Satu di kamarku, dan satu lagi di gang yang menghubungkan antar ruangan. Chanyeol memang bisa menata ruangan dengan baik.

'Hei, makan yang benar. Jangan sambil melamun.' "Aku sedang berpikir." Kai tak bisa mendengar pikiranku meskipun ia berada di dalamnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Karena itu aku selalu membawa headset saat keluar, agar orang-orang tak mengataiku gila.

"Makanan ini tak terlalu buruk. Aku suka tekstur lembut dagingnya dan kulitnya yang kering. Sausnya juga lumayan." 'Kejeniusan otakmu akan hilang jika kau terlalu sering memakannya.' Aku memutar mata lagi. "Ini baru yang pertama dan kau menghantuiku dengan menyumpahi otakku?" 'Aku hanya mengingatkan saja.'

'Kau masih akan belajar lagi setelah ini?' "Entahlah.. aku telah menyelesaikan tugas. Mungkin aku akan mereview beberapa bab. Setelah itu pergi tidur." Kai berdecih. 'Beberapa bab? Aku yakin kau akan berakhir dengan beberapa buku dan tertidur pukul 3 dini hari. Seperti biasanya.' Ia sangat tau kebiasaan baruku. "Aku pikir aku terserang insomnia. Aku tak bisa tidur jika belum pagi." 'Jangan menggunakan obat tidur. Itu tak baik untukmu.'

"Rasanya aku seperti memiliki asisten pribadi." 'Kau harus bersyukur aku ada untukmu.' "Aku rindu Kai yang bar-bar." Aku ingin memancingnya. 'Katakan selamat tinggal pada Kai si bar-bar. Karena ia tak akan kembali lagi.' Dan aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah makan aku mengambil kembali bukuku.

Ilmu tak ada habisnya bukan, seperti halnya membaca buku. Satu buku selesai, maka aku akan pindah ke buku lainnya. Kurasa frekuensisku membaca buku semakin menguat semenjak aku tinggal sendirian. Aku tak ingin berkahir menyedihkan karena mengingat-ingat cerita manisku dari masa lalu. Meskipun tak dipungkiri aku masih sangat mencintainya. Menyibukkan diri dengan belajar adalah hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengesampingkan kebutuhanku untuk memikirkannya. Sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap berada di barisan terdepan orang-orang yang menjadi fevoritku.

Jika orang-orang mengatakan bahwa belajar disaat hatimu hancur sama dengan membuang energi karena toh yang kau pelajari tak akan menancap di kepalamu, maka aku kebalikannya. Aku ingin membuktikan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku akan hidup dengan baik tanpa bantuannya. Aku mulai bisa menerima keadaan, yang terjadi dalam hidup memanglah yang tebaik. Meskipun dalam hidupku tak ada hal baik yang terjadi.

'Sehun ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Kau menghabiskan waktu empat jam untuk membaca buku-buku ini. tidurlah. Kau perlu istirahat.' Aku menutup buku. "Aku tak mengantuk. Aku akan berhenti belajar tapi aku akan menonton tv." Aku berjalan ke kamar dan menyalakan tv.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku merasa sangat lelah.. dan aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Author POV**

"Jika aku tak mengambil tubuhmu, kau tak akan istirahan Sehun." Kai mematikan remot tv. Dan berusaha tidur untuk Sehun. Yang mengidap insomnia hanya Sehun bukan? Kai tidak.

Kai selalu menemani Sehun di dalam mimpinya, dan Sehunpun tak menunjukkan ketidaknyamanannya saat bertemu Kai. Mereka menikmati waktu terbatas yang mereka miliki. Karena saat alarm berbunyi maka pertemuan mereka akan berakhir, dan Sehun akan kembali dengan rentetan jadwal aktifitas yang menunggu untuk dilaksanakan.

Sehun membuka matanya, ia kembali ke dunia dimana hanya ada warna putih di dalamnya. "Hai Sehun." Sapa Kai. "Kai? Jika kau disini berati aku sedang bermimpi. Benar?" Kai tersenyum. "Maaf aku mengambil alih tubuhmu agar kau bisa istirahat lebih lama. Besok kau memiliki jadwal padat." Sehun mengangguk. "Sehun kemarilah, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu." Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa Sehun ke suatu tempat.

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" Sehun yang masih mengikuti langkah cepat Kai, mencuri pandang ke sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon dan tanah yang mereka lewati berwarna putih. Angin berhembus pelan membuat semak-semak berwarna sama itu bergerak. "Kai aku takut!" Seru Sehun dan Kai pun menghentikan langkahnya. Angin kembali berhembus, gaun pendek Sehun berkibar pelan."Apa yang kau takutkan? Hanya ada kita berdua disini." Kai mencakup kedua pipi Sehun. Darah Sehun mengumpul di kepala. "Semak-semak itu membuatku takut." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu." Kalimat Kai sangat kental dengan keyakinan. Entah karena Sehun terlalu putus asa atau karena ia mudah percaya, kalimat Kai membuat Sehun semakin terperosok dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia merapalkan dua kalimat itu berulang kali dalam kepalanya hingga akhirnya ia yakin bahwa memang hanya Kai yang boleh ia percaya.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai menarik dagu Sehun agar sejajar dengan pandangannya. Sehun terbangun dari lamunan singkatnya. "Kau ini, entah dimimpi atau di dunia nyata tetap saja senang melamun." Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk erat Kai. Kai membalas pelukan Sehun "Aku iri dengan siapapun yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini." Kai merengkuh Sehun erat dan menghirup dalam aroma wanita itu dari ceruknya. "Itu artinya kau iri dengar dirimu sendiri." Sehun tak mengelak. Ia malah membawa lehernya kearah berlawanan agar Kai lebih leluasa.

"Waw.. aku merasa beruntung jika sampai kau pikirkan." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap surai abu-abu milik Kai. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu tapi berada di posisi ini sangat nyaman." Kekehan Sehun kembali terdengar. "Kita akan melakukannya lebih sering. Sekarang tunjukkan aku apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan." Kai menarik lehernya dan menatap Sehun lekat. "Benarkah?" tanya Kai dengan nada bersemangat. "Tentu saja."

"Aku senang kau mulai bisa menerimaku Sehun." Kai menggenggam angan Sehun erat dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju sebuah tebing. Tak lama mereka berjalan, kini keduanya telah sampai pada di sebuah ujung jurang. "Waw.. ini indah sekali Kai." Sehun menatap segala sesuatu yang terhampar luas di hadapannya. Mereka berada di ujung salah satu tebing yang tak begitu tinggi. Ngarai indah ini bagaikan dunia yang tak nyata. Tebing-tebing tinggi menjulang melingkari daratan rendah di bawahnya. Padang rumput luas terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

"Kemarilah!" Kai turun menuju bebatuan putih, Sehun mengikutinya. "Ini indah sekali." Dengan berani Sehun berdiri di ujung tebing itu. "Kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat?" Sehun mengangguk. Kai duduk bersandar pada bebatuan di belakang Sehun. Sehun menikmati keindahan ini. segala sesuatu dalam dunia ini berwarna putih. "Waw.." kata Sehun pelan. Ia memperhatikan pria yang sedang bersandar dengan mata tertutup. Rambut abu-abunya bergoyang terhembus angin, struktur sempurna tulang wajahnya membuat Sehun kagum. Warna hitam sangat cocok dengan kulit kecoklatan miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan Sehun?" Dan mata hitam tajam itu menatap Sehun lekat. "Kau.." dan detik selanjutnya Sehun sudah berada di atas pangkuan Kai dengan tangan yang mengalung ke lehernya. "Bagaimana mungkin satu-satunya warna selain putih dalam dunia ini hanya hitam?" tanya Sehun. Ia membawa jarinya pada garis rahang tegas Kai. "Kami semua berada dalam alam bawah sadarmu Sehun. Kau yang selalu menginginkannya. Hanya saja, kau tak pernah sadar kau menginginkannya."

"Apa kau hadir karena aku menginginkanmu?" Kai kembali memejamkan mata, ia menikmati usapan lembut pada rahangnya. "Aku hadir karena kau membenci dirimu sendiri." air mata Sehun menetes. "Apa saat aku mulai mencintai diriku, kau akan pergi?" Kai membuka matanya. "Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan." Dan bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun memeluk Kai erat. Tangan Kai mendorong pinggang Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sapuan lidah di bibir Sehun terasa sangat nyata. Ia membuka mulutnya dan lidah pria di depannya dengan berani menyentuh segala sesuatu di dalamnya. Sehun menikmati permainan kecil mereka. Ia membalas ciuman itu dengan mengulum lidah Kai dan menghisapnya pelan. Keduannya larus dengan suasana yang mereka ciptakan. Sehun menegang saat tangan Kai menyentuh kulit paha atasnya. Sehun tak menolak, ia sadar betul dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Sehun meremat rambut Kai untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka. tempo yang terkesan tak terburu-buru membuat keduanya terlena.

Sehun dengan sengaja menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kai. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku senang kau tak lagi menolakku." Kai mengecup dagu Sehun. "Aku senang karena akhirnya aku yakin kau tak akan pernah menyakitiku." Kai mengangguk. "Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu Sehun." Sehun mendekat dan mengecup dahi Kai. "Aku memegang perkataanmu."

Kai menarik Sehun duduk membelakanginya. Dengan renkuhan Kai, Sehun menyamankan posisi duduknya bersandarkan dada bidang Kai. "Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kehangatanmu Sehun." Bisik Kai pada ceruk Sehun. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupa kecil pada wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya. Sehun membalasnya dengan usapan-usapan lembut pada rambut Kai. 'Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja saat bersamamu.' Kata Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin dalam kamar mandinya. Ia terlihat segar setelah mandi. Dengan santai ia menyemprotkan parfume pada tubuh telanjangnya dan berjalan dengan santai ke kamar. Ia tinggal sendirian, tak ada yang melihatnya termasuk Kai. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Musim dingin selalu membuat suasana rumah terasa lebih hangat. Tentu saja karena pemanas yang harus dinyalakan dan secangkir coklat panas yang lezat. Dan saat tubuhmu bersih, perutmu kanyang, serta pikiran yang lelah, maka istirahat adalah hal yang paling diinginkan. Sehun tertidur setellah hari melelahkannya berakhir.

Siluet seseorang yang amat Sehun kenal berdiri membelakangi Sehun. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun berlari menghampirinya. "Kaii..!" Seru Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Kai. "Oh? Hai Sehun. Tak biasanya kau tidur jam segini." Kai mengusap tangan Sehun. "Aku mungkin terlalu lelah. Beberapa hari terakhir aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar." Kai terkekeh. "Kau selalu memiliki kekuatan ekstra untuk belajar Sehun." Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, dan ia sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sehun.. kau.. euh.." Kai sempat salah tingkah beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya. "Hei.. hei.. hei.. mengapa kau buka baju?" Sehun berusaha mengancingkan kembali kancing kemeja Kai yang barusan ia buka. "Kau tak merasakan apapun?" tanya Kai sambil terus membuka kembali kancing yang Sehun kancingkan.

"Aku merasa kau aneh!" "Sehun lihat tubuhmu." Dan kalimat Kai membuat Sehun menjerit histeris. "Kau..! mengapa baru bilang sekarang?!" sehun berjongkok berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. "Aku butuh waktu untuk memproses segalanya." Balas Kai sambil membantu Sehun mengenakan kemeja hitamnya. Terlalu besar tentu saja untuk Sehun. Paling tidak, ini lebih baik dari pada telanjang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku telanjang?" tanya Sehun, ia masih membungkuk sambil mengancingkan kemeja itu sendiri. "Apa kau tidur telanjang? Kau bisa masuk angin!" nada Kai terdengar kesal. "Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Dan, tertidur di kamar. Tenang saja, kamarku hangat. Aku tak akan masuk angin." Kai mengusap kepala Sehun. "Baiklah, paling tidak kau menyalakan pemanasnya." Kai membantu Sehun berdiri. Tapi Sehun masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. "Heii.. kenapa jadi pendiam begini?"

"Apa kau melihat semuanya?" kai tertawa. "Ya Sehun. Aku melihat semuanya." Sehun menghempaskan tangan Kai dari bahunya. Dan Kai semakin tertawa. "Dasar semua pria sama saja!" Kai berhenti tertawa. "Aku pernah melihatnya Sehun. Dulu, saat aku sering mengabil tubuhmu." Sehun terbelalak kaget. "Apa?! Kau sudah mecehkanku Kai!" Sehun berjalan menjauh dari pria itu.

"Hei.. kau tau aku sering ganti baju dengan tubuhmu. Maksudku, pakaianmu terlalu girly untukku saat itu. Ayolah Sehun, kau tau itu." Sehun masih berjalan mendahului Kai. "Apa saja yang pernah kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?" Kai berjalan di belakangnya. "Hal terparah yang pernah kulakukan pada tubuhmu hanya menggosoknya saat mandi." Sehun berhenti sambil menolehkan kepala dengan pandangan mematikannya. "Hanya kau bilang?!" Sehun berjalan dengan pandangan menghakiminya. "Aww.. Sehun.. maaf.. sakiiitt.." Ia mencubiti perut, bahu, dan dada Kai yang tak tertutupi kain bertubi-tubi.

"Saat itu tubuhmu harus berlumpur karena perlombaan motor cross beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tak ingin kau marah-marah karena tubuh yang berlumpur sangatlah buka Shixun Wu." Sehun berhenti. "Ayolah Sehun.. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku mengurung diriku bertahun-tahun untukmu dan sekarang kau marah lagi denganku? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Bukan hanya mendengarkanmu dari satu sisi." Sehun berhenti.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku hanya kesal saja." Kai berjalan menuju Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku minta maaf." Sehun menarik nafas. "Bukan salahmu." Ia mengecup pipi kiri pria itu. "Kau berjalan sesukamu memang kau tau ini arah kemana?" tanya Kai. "Entahlah.. kau tau?" kai mengangguk, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Ini adalah tempat yang paling sering kukunjungi. Saat aku sedih aku selalu memilih tempat ini."

Sehun memandang sekitarnya, hanya sudut ruangan berwarna putih. Akhirnya ia menemukan sudut alam bawah sadarnya. "Tak ada apapun disini. Hanya dua dinding putih yang bertemu membentuk sudut." Kai mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Aku senang duduk di sudut itu." Sehun teringat akan dirinya sendiri. saat ia sedih ia akan mematikan lampu dan duduk di pojokan merenungi kesedihannya. "Apa yang kau sedihkan?" Kai tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah tak sedih lagi. Ayo kita pergi." Sehun menghindari gandengan Kai dan duduk tepat di sudut itu. "Apa yang kau sedihkan?" Kai memandang Sehun lekat dan dengan berani Sehun membalas pandangan itu.

"Aku sedih karena kau melakukan segala cara untuk melupakanku." Sehun tak mengharapkan jawaban itu. "Kemarilah!" sehun menarik Kai duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku sudah tak sedih lagi Sehun." Kai mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa memandang wajah Sehun. "Sebagai apa kau memandangku Kai?" pertanyaan berani Sehun akhirnya terucap. "Sebagai wanita." Sehun masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kai. "Sejak kapan?" Kai menempelkan dahi mereka lalu memejamkan mata. "Sejak kau pertama kali mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku." Air mata Sehun tumpah.

"Maafkan aku." Kai mengusapnya pelan lalu mencium dua kelopak mata Sehun. "Bukan kau yang salah sayang." Sehun kembali merengkuh Kai dalam pelukannya. Ia sadar, bukan hanya Sehun yang pernah merasa disakiti oleh Kai, Kaipun juga sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Sehun, aku sungguh bangga kepadamu." Jongdae menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk sendirian. Untuk ukuran mahasisswa yang baru saja menerima IPK akhirnya, Sehun justru terlihat biasa saja. "Terima kasih Jongdae. Kau juga menerima hasil yang memuaskan. Orang tuamu pasti bangga." Sehun tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk formalitas. "Cumlaud dengan IPK 3,9. Tidakkah itu sesuatu yang pantas untuk dirayakan?" tanya Jongdae. "Berhenti menyebut-nyebut angkanya. Jika ingin mengadakan pesta, adakan saja." Jawab Sehun tanpa memandang ke arah Jongdae.

"Tentu saja kami akan mengadakan pesta. Dan kau wajib datang." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku memiliki banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan. Tak yakin ada waktu." Dan helaan nafas dari Jongdae terdengar. "Kau aneh Sehun. Tidakkah kau senang? Atau paling tidak banggalah dengan dirimu sendiri." Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku bangga dengan diriku sendiri, hanya saja aku tak menunjukkannya."

"Kau berubah akhir-akhir ini Sehun." Ia merasa Sehun menghindar dari semua orang dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. di tahun terakhir pendidikan mereka, maka tak ada lagi tugas kelompok. Hanya ada tugas individu. Sehun juga tak memperpanjang kontraknya menjadi salah satu anggota UNICHEF. Ia benar-benar menutup pintu untuk semua orang. "Semua orang akan selalu berubah Jongdae." Kata Sehun sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"Aku merasa perubahanmu sangat tak wajar. _You shout me out!_ " Sehun tak mempercayai siapapun. Ia tak ingin terlalu tergantung dengan kehidupan sosialnya. Ia benci membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa mereka berarti dalam hidup Sehun. " _No, i shout everybody out._ " Jawab Sehun dengan santai. "Kenapa Sehun? Apa yang terjadi? Aku minta maaf jika memang aku salah." Sehun tertawa rendah. "Aku yang salah Jongdae. Dan aku ingin membayar kesalahanku." "Dengan mengasingkan dirimu dari semua orang? Aku tau Chanyeol segalanya untukmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau hancur tanpanya. Bangkitlah Sehun!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh, "Chanyeol? Ia memang meninggalkanku. Tapi ini semua bukan untuknya Jongdae. Sudahlah kau tak akan pernah mengerti." Sehun mengemasi buku-bukunya. "Kau mendorong semua orang menjauh. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Sehun tak menjawabnya dan langsung berjalan menjauh.

Ia duduk di tepi danau yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Pemandangan disini sangat indah. berbeda dengan Seoul yang penuh dengan kebisingan dan gedung-gedung tinggi. "Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Setelah lulus, aku akan menjadi Sehun yang baru Kai." Sehun membuka sebuah map coklat yang hari ini baru saja ia terima. Logo universitarnya tertera di ujung kanannya. Sehun membukanya pelan, dan sebuah surat yang mencantumkan IPK sempurnanya.

'Aku bangga kepadamu Sehun.' Sehun tersenyum. "Terima kasih Kai. Aku senang, mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu." Sehun terlihat murung dari biasanya. 'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sehun?' Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku ingin.. kau tau Kai, sebentar lagi akan ada acara kelulusan. Dan dengan IPK seperti ini, aku harus memberi pidato singkat. Tapi pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah, siapa yang akan datang ke acara kelulusanku nanti? Aku tak memiliki siapapun."

Nada frustasi Sehun terdengar. Ia kembali sadar bahwa ia benar-benar sendiri. Bahwa Kai saja tak cukup untuknya. Ia butuh keluarga yang akan mengatakan betapa bangganya mereka pada hasil dari jerih payah yang Sehun lakukan untuk pendidikannnya. Sehun meremat jantungnya, memikirkan keluarganya saja sudah membuatnya sangat rindu. "Ayah, Ibu aku merindukan kalian."

'Sehun, aku sungguh minta maaf.' dan kembalilah Kai dengan segala rasa bersalahnya. Sehun tak menjawab, karena ia kembali pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa Kai harus muncul dan merusak segalanya. Benar, Sehun kembali menyalahkan dirinya. Ia kembali menyalahkan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mungkin saja dengan menunjukkan tentang hasil belajarnya yang memuaskan pada mereka dan berpura-pura normal, Sehun akan kembali diterima. Tak dipungkiri Sehun selalu ingin memiliki keluarga. Ia tak ingin sendirian seumur hidupnya. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mempercayai seseorang. Sudah tujuh tahun Sehun tak bertemu dengan mereka, ia adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah diharapkan. Meskipun ia pergi dari kehidupan keluarganyapun tak akan ada yang sudi mencarinya.

Sehun memandang tiket pesawat di tangannya. Dengan hati gelisah ia berjalan menuju gate keberangkatan pesawatnya. Ya, Sehun sedang berada di bandara. Hari ini ia akan berangkat ke Prancis. Ia tak akan lama disana hanya dua hari, karena kecil kemungkinan ia akan berani menunjukkan dirinya pada si keluarga yang tak menginginkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai?

 **Flashback last night.**

 _Sehun duduk di depan laptopnya. Ia kembali membaca undangan resmi acara kelulusan dari universitasnya. Terhitung masih 16 hari lagi. Ia pikir ia memiliki waktu cukup untuk memberi tahu keluarganya, dan berharap ia masih memiliki tempat. Dengan pikiran yang kalut ia memberanikan diri memesan tiket pesawat dan hotel untuk dua hari. Ya hanya dua hari, karena ia tak yakin akankah semua baik-baik saja._

' _Apa rencanamu Sehun? Kau ingin menyembunyikannya dariku?' tanya Kai. Sehun memang selalu mendiskusikan apapun dengan Kai. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, ia merencanakan segalanya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya yang lain._

" _Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya saat aku selesai." Sehun kembali memilih maskapai pesawatnya dan hotel yang akan ditinggalinya. Seperempat jam berlalu. Ia memandang boarding pass- nya. "Kai, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mereka." Kai tak merespon untuk beberapa saat. "Aku ingin melihat mereka Kai. Aku sangat merindukan mereka." tambah Sehun lagi._

' _Apa itu artinya kau akan mengemis pada mereka agar bisa masuk dan diakui?' Hati Sehun memanas. Kai terdengar sangat tak setuju dengan rencananya. "Aku mungkin tak akan menemui mereka Kai. Aku hanya ingin melihat dari jauh." Kai kembali terdiam. "Aku tau kau membenci mereka, tapi tak bisakah kau memperhalus kalimatmu?"_

' _Sehun, selama tujuh tahun kau pergi, tak sekalipun kau merasa mereka mencarimu bukan? Mengapa kau harus yang mencari mereka?' Kai menyodori Sehun dengan fakta yang terdengar masuk akal. "Karena aku pergi jauh dari mereka, ribuan mil dari mereka. mana aku tau mereka mencariku atau tidak."_

' _Sehun aku tak ingin kau kembali terpuruk. Aku tak ingin melihat Sehun yang penuh dengan air mata. Hatiku sakit jika kau sakit Sehun.' "Jadi kau menentangku untuk pergi?" suara dingin Sehun terdengar. 'Ya, aku menentangmu. Acara wisuda hanyalah sebatas acara. Kau tak membutuhkan siapapun disana. Tak perlu pengakuan orang lain Sehun.'_

" _Kau tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Kau tak pernah memiliki orang tua, kau hanyalah diriku yang lain Kai. Aku menciptakanmu! Aku membuatmu mencintaiku agar aku merasa dicintai! Kau tak berhak menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Karena kau bukan yang dominan! Aku adalah yang dominan. Kau hanyalah bayangan!" Sehun mengungkapkan kekesalannya. 'Kau memang benar tentang itu, tapi alasanku mencegahmu karena aku benar-benar tak ingin kau disakiti.'_

" _Tidak Kai, alasanmu mencegahku adalah karena kau tak ingin aku kembali dan menemukan kebahagianku. Kau ingin menyimpanku untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau ingin menjauhkanku dari siapapun!" Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara, nafas menderu Sehun menjadi satu-satunya hal yang terdengar dalam kamarnya. 'Aku sungguh minta maaf Sehun.' Dan setelahnya Sehun tak mendengar apapun di dalam kepalanya._

 _ **Flasjback end**_

Sehun pov.

Aku duduk di dalam kafe di daerah st. Daniel. Kulihat kearah jalan raya, seorang pria gagah dengan pakaian rapi turun dari dalam mobil dengan menggandeng gadis kecil berumur lima tahunan. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo readers..! ketemu lagi di chapter 5..

Kaihun udah tambah deket ini, walaupun akhir chapter mereka agak berantem. Author ada dua jalan cerita sih sebenernya, sad sama happy ending. Nanti juga bakal ada karakter baru. Untuk salah satu reader yang kemaren tanya jalan ceritanya, tenang aja, jalan cerita yang author bikin nggak yang kyk gitu kok ;) disini Sehun kembali labil, Dan Kai gak bisa bantu apapun karena kata Sehun dia gak berhak nentuin apapun. Mohon reviewnya ya.. kalo baca review biasanya tambah semangat nuli hehe..

Ciao ciao sampe ketemu dichapter depan!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author POV

Cuaca hari ini sedang baik. Matahari bersinar terang meskipun suhu hanya 11 drajat. Jalanan terlihat sepi karena ini memang diluar jam sibuk. Paris. Orang bilang Paris adalah kota yang romantis, kota cinta kata mereka _._ Setiap pasangan kekasih pasti menempatkan kota ini sebagai tujuan impian mereka. Kota yang memiliki auranya sendiri. Terlihat dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mereka terlihat penuh dengan cinta. Senyuman terlukis cantik di tiap wajah pemiliknya, dan suara tawa menggema seolah Paris memanglah kota sempurna. Kota yang memiliki sejarah mengagumkan dimata dunia.

Bagaikan perut yang lapar, jika kita lapar maka makanan apapun yang masuk akan terasa lezat. Berbeda dengan perut yang kenyang, makanan terlezat dan termahal apapun rasanya tak akan nikmat jika perut tak lapar. Begitu juga dengan suasana hati. Mau di tempat yang kata orang penuh dengan cintapun jika hati tak bersuasana baik rasanya akan tetap seperti berada di tempat asing.

Sehun menggerai rambut hitamnya. Sebuah kacamata hitam terletak di atas meja. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun tak mengenal warna lain selain hitam dan merah. seperti hari ini, dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, hanya warna hitam yang ia kenakan. Jaket berbulu dengan turtle neck dan celana hitam polos dengan sepatu lars.

'Tingg..'

Sehun memandang si pengunjung kafe yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Pria dewasa dengan pakaian kantor menggandeng seorang gadis kecil yang cantik. Langkah antusias si gadis kecil membuat siapa saja akan menoleh dan tersenyum karena tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Begitu juga Sehun. Ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

"Ehemm.." pria dewasa itu berdiri di depan Sehun, ia terpaksa memutuskan pandangannya pada gadis kecil yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. "Yixing.." Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk pria itu. Ya, Sehun memanggil Yixing hanya dengan namanya. Karena mereka dibesarkan dalam kultur barat yang tak memiliki panggilan yang sopan untuk orang yang lebih dewasa. Pria itu menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Kau berubah banyak Shixun." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ini dinamakan dengan tumbuh menjadi dewasa."

"Lyan sayang, perkenalkan dirimu nak." Gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman ceria dan membungkuk sopan memperkenalkan diri. "Hallo, namaku Lyan Wu. Aku putri daddy." Setetes air tumpah dari mata Sehun. Gadis kecil ini adalah alasannya. "Mengapa tante menangis?" Sehun menghapus air matanya. "Tidak sayang, tante hanya sedikit flu. Jadi air mata keluar begitu saja." Sehun memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Tante siapa? Apa tante teman daddy?" Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia ingin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang keluarga. Tapi apakah ia masih termasuk anggota keluarga? Ia tak tau. "Namaku Sehun. dan aku adalah-" "Teman lama daddy." Yixing memotong kalimat Sehun. Sehun tersenyum pahit. Ia memang bukan lagi bagian dari mereka.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Dua cangkir kopi panas dan secangkir coklat panas terletak di atas meja. "Lyan masih umur tiga setengah. Ia tak pernah tau aku memiliki saudara perempuan lain selain Kyungsoo." Sehun tersenyum tipis tanda mengerti. "Untuk apa kau mencariku Shixun?" Sehun terdiam. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja saat mengetahui ia memang tak dianggap.

"Terima kasih kau mau menemuiku disela-sela kesibukanmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabar ayah, ibu dan Kyungsoo saja. Lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabar kalian." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Yixing pendek. "Dulu aku berusaha menghubungi nomor kalian, tapi operator mengatakan nomor itu tak terdaftar. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalian mengganti nomor dan aku memutuskan menyerah." Yixing terdengar tak tertarik dengan cerita pendek Sehun, dan Sehun menyadarinya.

"Kami sempat membicarakanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kebetulan sekali kau muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami sampaikan." Perasaan Sehun tak enak. "Memangnya ada apa?" Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Berapa lama kau akan disini Sehun?"

"Hanya dua hari. Aku menginap di Hotel di daerah 74 _avenue des Champs_." "Kalau begitu kita tak memiliki waktu banyak. Ikutlah denganku untuk makan malam Bersama." Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang. Ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. "Hari ini?" Sehun masih memproses ajakan tiba-tiba Yixing. "Ya hari ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Percayalah mereka juga menunggumu. Ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui."

"Aku benar-benar tak dalam kondisi yang baik. Maksudku, aku pergi dari rumah dengan tidak baik. Aku masih-" "Aku tak perduli dengan alasanmu. Ini menyangkut keluarga kami. Dan kau terlibat Shixun." Sehun menyerah dan akhirnya menyetujui ajakan mendadak Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku masih hafal jalanan ini. Pohon cemara tinggi menjulang tiap sepuluh meter. Papan peringatan tentang rusa liar juga masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Semua masih sama. Hanya saja waktu yang berbeda. Lyan tertidur pulas di kursi belakang. Sedangkan Yixing menyetir dengan tenang. Keadaan memang canggung antara kami berdua. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Apa aku akan disambut dengan pelukan hangat? Tangisan rindu? Sebaiknya jangan mengandai-andai dulu Sehun, kau tak tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kita sampai." Rumah megah yang pernah kutinggali selama 17 tahun. Kenangan-kenangan lama muncul dalam kepalaku. Kuharap aku memiliki kenangan indah untuk dikenang. Sayangnya aku tak memilikinya.

Pintu ukir kayu itu berdiri dengan kokoh. Aku sungguh masih ingat seluk beluk rumah ini dengan baik. Rumah yang pernah kuharapkan dimana aku akan menjadi salah satu tokoh utamanya. Bukannya menjadi bayangan yang ssemua orang ingin tutupi. Seperti saat acara ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke 17. Aku terpaksa harus menyaksikannya meniup lilin dari lubang kunci kamarku. Atau seperti saat makan malam dimana keberadaanku selalu diabaikan hingga aku lelah untuk mencoba terlihat.

Pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pembantu yang tak pernah kukenali membuka pintu. Setelah memberi salam pembantu itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Lyan dari gendongan Yixing dan aku yakin ia akan memindahkan Lyan ke kamarnya. Aku berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Baru beberapa langkah saja aku kembali kesakitan. Di dalam ruang tamu mewah ini pandanganku terpaku pada sebuah foto keluarga yang terpampang elegan di dinding bercorak coklat kemerahan. Ayah, ibu, Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Hanya mereka berempat. Si anak terakhir itu tak masuk hitungan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Si keparat tak tau malu yang tak bisa membanggakan orang tuanya. Si mengecewakan. Si kepribadian ganda.

"Foto itu diambil sekitar enam tahun lalu." Yixing berada di sampingku. Aku yakin ia tau bagaimana perasaanku. Hancur. Dan disinilah aku, siap untuk menghancurkan diriku sendiri lagi. Aku tersenyum. "Hal penting apa yang harus aku ketahui sebenarnya?" "Kau akan tau. Kuharap kau tak akan kaget."

Suara tawa dari ruang tengah mengganggu konsentrasiku. Itu suara ibu dan Kyungsoo. Aku rindu sekali dengan mereka. Yixing memimpin langkah. "Bu, aku menemukannya." Kata Yixing, dan seketika tawaan itu berhenti. Yixing meminggirkan tubuhnya hingga tubuhku terlihat sempurna oleh mereka. Tahan Sehun, jangan menangis disini! Semua pandangan mengarah kepadaku.

"Hai bu, lama tak bertemu." Aku memasang senyuman tipis. Ada jeda Panjang sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Yixing, apa kita harus menjelaskannya sekarang?" ibu tak membalas sapaanku. Aku memandang ke arah Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum untuk menyapanya. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis juga. "Kita bisa menjelaskannya setelah makan malam bu. Shixun adalah tamu, paling tidak biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Ibu mengangguk setuju dan pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Shixun?" Kyunngsoo datang menyapaku. "Aku.. baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" aku tidak mungkinkan berkata jujur dengan mengatakan bahwa hidupku sedang dalam proses kehancuran. "Aku juga baik. Hari ini sedang libur jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku dan Yixing sudah memiliki rumah masing-masing ngomong-ngomong." Tak kuduga Kyungsoo menyambutku dengan hangat. Ia memang wanita yang baik.

"Diusia yang masih muda dan sudah berpisah rumah dengan orang tua pasti kalian memiliki pekerjaan yang baik. Mengingat harga rumah di Paris bisa setinggi langit." Kyungsoo membawaku menuju kamarku dulu. "Kau ini bisa saja. Aku lulus jurusan bisnis beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ayah memberikan salah satu bisnisnya untukku dan dengan berjalannya waktu aku mulai bisa mengembangkan apa yang perlu dikembangkan dan mencapai hasil maksimal." Aku tersenyum. "Pasti mereka bangga kepadamu."

Pintu itu terbuka. Sebuah kamar yang masih sama. Tak ada perubahan besar yang terjadi. Meja rias, rak buku, ranjang, dan almari maasih di tempat yang sama. "Ini benar-benar membawa kenangan lama." Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar dari dalam. "Yahh.. dan aku merasa gagal menjadi kakak yang baik karena aku yakin sebagian besar kenanganmu bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum tipis. Paling tidak Kyungsoo telah sedikit lebih peduli. Meskipun aku rasa kepeduliannya hanya sebatas formalitas saja.

Kami berbincang-bincang dalam kamar ini. Aku duduk di kursi meja rias yang kuhadapkan ke ranjang, dan Kyungsoo berbaring di atas ranjang menghadapku. Kami membicarakan hidupnya selama ini, apa saja yang ia lalui setelah beranjak dewasa, pencapaian-pencapaiannya dalam dunia bisnis dan lain-lain. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya mendengarkan ceritanya sambil sesekali memberikan reaksi.

'tok..tok..tok..' ketukan dipintu membuat kami berhenti. "Nona, makan malam telah siap." Dan kamipun bergerak dari tempat masing-masing menuju ruang makan. Jantungku berdebar, apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan kembali ke rumah ini.

Disana, diujung meja makan, ayahku duduk dengan wibawanya. Ia masih terbilang tampan untuk pria yang berusia hampir 60 tahun. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan datarnya. Seperti yang kuduga, ini tak akan berakhir dengan baik. "Duduklah." Kyungsoo menarikku duduk di sampingnya. Makan malam dimulai. Menu eropa tentu saja. Lasagna dua macam, vegetaris dan daging. Ayahku adalah seorang vegan. Karena itu kami selalu memiliki dua macam menu saat makan malam.

Kami mengambil makanan sesuai umur, yang muda harus menunggu hingga yang lebih tua selesai. "Kemarikan piringmu Shixun." Kyungsoo membantuku setelah ia selesai mengambil porsinya. Makan malam berjalan dengan sangat canggung. Aku merasa seperti balok es yang membuat suasana menjadi sangat dingin. "Shixun ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi setelah kau pergi." Yixing membuka pertanyaan dengan kalimat langsungnya.

"Setelah lulus SMA, aku pindah ke Korea Selatan. Disana aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk kebutuhanku sambil kuliah. Korea Selatan memiliki system dimana siapapun yang dapat melewati tes universitas dengan nilai yang telah ditentukan, makai ia akan mendapat beasiswa untuk seluruh semester." Aku tak menceritakan apapun tentang Chanyeol, itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Jadi kau kuliah? Jurusan apa?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar. "Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat IPK akhirku." Aku meneguk segelas air putih setelah selesai bicara. "Jadi kau di tahun terakhir ya. Berapa IPKmu Shixun?" aku mengambil kertas yang menerangkan nilai-nilaiku dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Cumlaud? 3,9 adalah IPK yang sangat sulit dicapai Sehun. Terlebih lagi kau mengambil kedokteran." Aku mendengar nada kagum dari Kyungsoo. Yixing mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kertas itu. Ia tersenyum tipis kepadaku. "Nama yang tertera bukan Shixun Wu?" tanyanya. "Ya.. aku mengganti namaku menjadi Sehun Oh saat aku pindah ke Korea. Negara baru, identitas baru."

"Baguslah kalau begitu kami tak perlu membujukmu untuk memiliki identitas baru." Ayah membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali. Aku rindu suara rendahnya. Aku rindu berbicara dengannya. Tapi apa arti kalimatnya barusan? "Maksud ayah?" tanyaku pelan, memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah adalah kebanggaan tersendiri untukku.

"Aku akan menjelaskan nya kepadamu saat kita selesai makan malam." Aku mengangguk. "Kerja sampingan apa yang kau lakukan Shixun?" "Aku pernah bekerja di sebuah toko roti selama satu tahun, lalu menjadi pelayan restoran, aku juga pernah kerja di swalayan." Jawabku. "Apa kau yakin dengan jawabanmu? Aku akan lebih percaya jika kau mengatakan casino, judi, balap liar, menari di club malam, atau menjual diri." Aku tersedak mendengar kalimat ibuku. Citraku memang sudah buruk saat aku meninggalkan mereka, tak heran jika kesan itu yang menempel padaku.

"Tidak bu. Sekarang hanya ada Sehun Oh. Aku menekan diriku lainnya dan memulai hidup baru seperti orang normal lainnya. Dan, aku tak menjual diri." Bohong! Aku menjual diriku pada pria itu. Aku menjual harga diriku. Aku adalah pelacur bu. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu lagi. "Kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang berbohong. Kau menggetarkan kakimu, kau menghindari kontak mata. Suaramu terdengar gugup, dan tanganmu tak berhenti memainkan garpu. Kau lebih terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki gangguan mental tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya." Ibu memang pintar menganalisa sesuatu. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan kalimatku.

"Ibu benar. Aku menderita kepribadian ganda, depresi, insomnia, Emotional Deprivation Disorder, dan kupikir aku mulai memasuki fase awal selfharm. Kuharap ibu tak mengungkitnya lagi. Aku berusaha untuk sembuh." Aku tersenyum tipis. Nadaku pelan, aku takut ibu akan semakin takut kepadaku. "Sebaiknya kita menyimpan omongan ini setelah makan malam." Suara ayah terdengar. Nafsu makanku hilang.

"Kau menyedihkan." Maki ibu dengan suara pelan. "Maaf aku tak pernah cukup untukmu." Jawabku dengan suara pelan. Hatiku sakit sekali Kai. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku merasa aman. "Aku selesai makan!" ibu berdiri dari kursinya dengan makanan yang belum habis sempurna. Aku mengacau lagi. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan darahku mengumpul dikepala. Aku mengambil pilku dari dalam tas dan meneguknya dengan air.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Aku menggeleng. "Kurasa ibu sangat tak ingin bertemu denganku. Bisa kita langsungkan saja apa yang harus aku ketahui? Supaya aku bisa langsung pergi dari rumah?" Ayah mengangguk. Ikutlah denganku. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Semoga hatiku bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

Ayah menyodorkan sebuah map hijau. Aku membacanya dengan seksama. Dan tubuhku kembali memanas. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Sehun. Kau tak akan pernah mendapat sambutan hangat dalam keluarga ini. Mereka sempurna tanpamu.

"Kau telah membacanya?" aku mengangguk. "Seperti yang tertera dalam kertas ini. Jika kau menandatangani surat pernyataan ini, itu berarti kau akan mendapat kekayaan 10% dari yang kumiliki. Dengan syarat, kau harus melepas marga Wu. Dan kau telah melakukannya bukan? Tinggal tanda tangan maka urusan kita selesai." Kai aku sedih sekali. "Sepertinya aku terlalu mengecewakan untuk kalian. Boleh aku tau alasan mengapa pernyataan ini ada?"

"Kau tau jelas alasannya. Sejak kau kecil kau sudah merasakan perbedaan cara kami mengasuh kalian. Dan surat pernyataan untuk menegaskan bahwa kami bukan lagi keluargamu. Kau sendiri telah memiliki identitas baru. Maka tak akan sulit untukmu menandatangani surat ini." Kata ibu yang berjalan memasuki ruang kerja ayah.

"Aku bisa saja memiliki identitas lain, tapi mengapa kalian ingin melakukannya dengan surat resmi? Apa kalian benar-benar ingin menyingkirkanku dari keluarga?" Mati-matian aku menahan air mata agar tak keluar begitu saja. "Karena kami tak ingin saat semua sudah tertata kau muncul lagi dan meminta bagian dari jerih payah kami. Kau tak memiliki kontribusi apapun dalam keluarga ini." Jawaban datar ayah menyadarkanku bahwa semua ini memang karena uang.

"Jadi karena masa depan perusahaan yang baik kalian memutuskan ini agar suatu saat aku tak mengemis warisan? Aku memang tak memiliki mental yang sehat, tapi bukan berarti aku tak memiliki harga diri." Aku memandang orang tuaku lagi. Mereka berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ini hanya bentuk pencegahan dari kami. Tinggal tanda tangan saja apa susahnya." Suara kecut ibuku terdengar. Ia sungguh cantik meskipun sedang marah. "hahh.." aku kembali membaca isi pernyataan itu. Dengan surat ini, tandanya aku resmi menjadi orang lain. "kau tinggal tanda tangan. Kami akan mengurus kelanjutannya dan uang akan mengalir langsung ke rekeningmu." Kata ayah.

Aku mengambil selembar kertas A4 kosong dan menulis surat pernyataanku sendiri. Bahwa aku yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini bersedia menandatangani surat pernyataan pelepasan marga Wu tanpa menerima 10% dari Wu group seperti yang tertera dalam surat pernyataan tersebut. Kurang lebih seperti itulah inti dari pernyataan yang kutulis tangan untuk mereka.

"Aku menandatangani ini." Pernyataanku telah kutandatangani, begitu juga dengan pernyataan yang dibuat keluargaku. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Aku tersenyum pada mereka. "Aku tak percaya orang tuaku melakukan ini." Mereka mengulurkan tangan. Aku menjabatnya. "Ini adalah kesepakatan yang telah kita capai. Semoga ini yang terbaik." Kata ayah. Aku menjabat tangan ibuku. "Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia. Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Tuan dan nyonya Wu."

Aku keluar ruangan dengan perasaan yang kacau. Sialan! Aku mendapati diriku menangis lagi. 'Doorrr…!' gelegar suara petir menggema di dalam rumah. Gemuruh angin terdengar sangat kencang meskipun aku berada di dalam. Sekilas aku melihat Kyungsoo yang terkejut karena suara petir. "Aneh sekali, cuaca tiba-tiba buruk." Yixing berjalan dari dapur setelah membersihkan meja makan.

Aku berjalan memasuki dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Jantungku berdetak kencang lagi, darah keluar dari hidungku, dan aku kesakitan lagi. Hanya obat penenang ini yang mampu menolongku. "Shixun.." nafasku terengah dan tanganku bergetar. Dengan cekatan aku menelan dua butir obat itu. Kupejamkan mata untuk mencari ketenangan, seharusnya Kai ada untuk menenangkanku. Kemana dia?

"Shixun.. kau tak apa?" aku membuka mata dan menemukan Yixing berdiri di sampingku. "Aku telah menandatangani surat itu. Mulai sekarang tolong panggil aku Sehun." Obat itu bekerja dengan cepat. Aku kembali menjadi Sehun. "Kau terlihat tak baik barusan." Aku mengangguk kecil. "Itu hanya terjadi saat aku sedih. dan aku sudah baikan. Aku akan menelpon taksi untuk mengantarku ke hotel." Yixing mencegahku. "Istirahatlah untuk semalam disini. Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi. Cuaca buruk sekali, aku dengar akan ada badai malam ini." Aku diam saja dan berjalan melaluinya ke kamar.

Kututup pintu kamar. Kunyalakan lampu nakas untuk menerangi ruangan ini. Kamar yang menyimpan ribuan cerita sedih. Kini aku kembali kedalamnya, dengan cerita sedih lainnya."Kai bisakah kau kembali? Aku tau kau mendengarku." Disaat seperti ini hanya Kai yang ada untukku. Aku sungguh ingin ia kembali. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. hikss.." dan untuk pertama kalinya menangis tersedu-sedu memohon agar Kai tak pergi. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku menyesal Kai. Kata-kataku kemarin sangat kasar.. kau benar tentang segala hal.. kumohon.. katakan sesuatu.." gemuruh angin berhembus kencang, bulan tak memancarkan sinarnya, suhu malam ini sangat dingin.

"Hikkss.. maafkan aku.." aku kembali terisak. Aku memang manusia yang tak berhak bahagia. Kupikir aku adalah seorang pendosa di kehidupanku sebelumnya. "Mengapa aku mudah sekali untuk disakiti?" Hatiku sakit sekali. Aku sedih lagi Kai. Kai kumohon.. tolong aku.." aku duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada ranjang. 'Sehun..' aku tersenyum. Aku tau ia tak akan pergi begitu saja. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

'Aku telah memaafkanmu Sehun.' Suaranya membawa ketenangan dalam diriku. Aku sangat bersyukur memilikinya. "Kau sungguh berharga untukku. Kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Reaksinya lebih lambat dari yang kuperkirakan. 'Aku berharga untukmu?' aku tersenyum lagi. "Ya Kai, kau tak salah mendengarnya. Kau sungguh berharga untukku."

'Aku senang Sehun. Terima kasih.' Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak Kai. Terima kasih untukmu. Kau menyelamatkan aku lagi hari ini." Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. 'Kau ingat Sehun, di kamar ini aku pertama kali menunjukkan diri kepadamu.' Aku tersenyum kecut. "Ya, saat itu aku tak pernah menyangka suara yang selama ini berada di kepalaku adalah seorang anak kecil seumuranku dengan wajah datar."

'Aku tampan Sehun.' Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku sungguh ingin kau peluk. Apa aku boleh minum obat yang lain agar aku tertidur dan agar kita bisa bertemu?" aku memang selalu meminta ijin pada Kai saat ingin meminum obat yang seharusnya tak boleh dikonsumsi berlebihan. 'Tidak. Kau sudah meminum lebih dari dosis hari ini. Aku akan menemanimu berbicara sampai kau tertidur.'

"Tapi aku sungguh merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu." Aku merengek kecil. Kai memang hiburanku saat aku terpuruk. 'Percayalah aku lebih merindukanmu.' Aku percaya itu. Sungguh percaya. Aku tau Kai mencintaiku. Dan aku? "Kai.. aku pikir aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

'Tidak Sehun, kau bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu.' Ia benar. Jika aku mati, maka Kai juga akan mati. Tapi apa mungkin kita akan bersama? Sepertinya tidak. "Aku memang bisa hidup tanpamu. Tapi itu berarti aku tak akan bisa menjadi Sehun yang sama." 'Kau benar, kau pernah melakukannya bukan. Melupakanku, dan kau menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.'

"Aku tak ingin melupakanmu. Aku ingin mejadi Sehun yang seperti sekarang untuk selamanya." Kai tak bersuara untuk beberapa detik. 'Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sehun.' Pernyataan cinta Kai sungguh tak terduga. Aku tau apa jawabanku. Dan aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Karena aku tau, Kai adalah bayangan yang aku ciptakan. 'Kumohon hiduplah dengan bahagia. Aku tak akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang tak ingin kau lakukan. Aku sungguh ingin mendengar tawa bahaagiamu. Bukan tangisan. Aku rela melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia, termasuk mengunci diriku dan menghilang. Aku sungguh akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi disatu sisi, aku merasa sangat tak berguna. Aku tak akan cukup untukmu. Kau tak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sempurna jika bersamaku.'

"Kai.. dengarkan aku, aku juga sangat ingin bersamamu. Maka tetaplah disisiku." 'Aku akan selalu ada disisimu Sehun. Dalam keadaan apapun.' Secara perlahan pandanganku mengabur. Kelopak mataku berat sekali untuk diangkat. Aku yakin ini karena pengaruh obat penenang barusan.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Sehun berdiri di sebuah ruangan putih yang sudah sangat ia kenal. ruangan putih yang sangat kontras dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Tak ada apapun dalam ruangan ini. Dengan perlahan, ia merasa ada direngkuh oleh seseorang dari belakang. Tak terkejut sama sekali, Sehun malah bersandar pada dada bidang orang di belakangnya dan memejamkan mata seolah menikmati perlakuan itu.

"Kau bilang ingin kupeluk?" bibir si pemilik menempel di kulit lehernya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan dapat Sehun rasakan disana. Sehun berdehem rendah tak menolak sama sekali. "Aku sangat ingin kau peluk." Sehun mendongakkan lehernya saat merasakan belaian basah pria itu di kulit lehernya. Cumbuan-cumbuan itu berjalan ke rahang dan pipi tirus Sehun. Sehun masih memejamkan mata hingga saat ia merasa rahangnya digigit tipis oleh pria yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

"Giliranku." Sehun tersenyum tipis dan berbalik lalu menubruk tubuh Kai hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. kekehan rendah terdengar dari keduanya saat Sehun menyerang ceruk Kai. Kekehan itu perlahan menghilang karena keseriusan Sehun menciumi telinga dan rahang Kai. "Kau sungguh mengagumkan Kai." Puji Sehun sambil menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" ijin Kai. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya Sehun sudah berada di bawah Kai. Kai tersenyum tulus sebelum memejamkan mata dan mencumbu bibir Sehun. Keduanya terlihat menikmati suasana yang tercipta. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kai melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Jemari lentik Sehun meremat helaian silver Kai untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Lidah itu membelai seluruh bagian mulut Sehun. Bertukar liur, dan dan kehangatan. Lengan kiri Kai membantali leher Sehun agar Sehun merasa nyaman, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai kulit punggung Sehun pelan.

"Eung.." sehun mendesah pelan saat Kai menjilati tulang selangkanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sehun menikmati apapun yang Kai lakukan padanya. "Sehun.. katakan berhenti jika kau tak menyukainya." Nafas hangat Kai menyapu leher Sehun membuatnya meremang. "Aku tak akan mengatakannya Kai.. lakukan semaumu." Dan setelah itu Kai mengecupi leher Sehun turun ke dadanya.

Merematnya dari luar dan mengecupi kulit yang terekspos. Nafas sehun memberat, ia telah terselimuti nafsu. Dengan cekatan Kai melepas atasan Sehun hingga hanya bra hitam Sehun yang tersisa. Sehun menarik Kai kembali mendekat, meremat rambutnya dan memeluk punggung lebarnya.

Prngait itu terbuka, Kai melepas bra Sehun dan mengamati apa yang ada di depannya. "Kau sungguh indah Sehun." Wajah Sehun memerah, ia meraih ujung kaos hitam Kai. "Lepass.." bisik Sehun pelan. Kai tersenyum miring dan melepas kaosnya. Saat Sehun akan menyentuh tubuh atletis itu Kai mengarahkan halauan kedua tangannya kebelakang hingga Sehun kembali terlentang dengan tangan diatas. Mata mereka bertabrakan untuk beberapa detik sampai Kai memutuskannya dengan mengecup ujung hidung Sehun.

Kai membelai perut datar Sehun dan mengulum putingnya. Basah hangat dan nikmat yang Sehun rasakan. Dahinya mengerut karena gerakan Kai yang lembut dan pelan. Setelah beberapa waktu memainkan dada Sehun, Kai mengecupi perut Sehun turun hingga ke bagian kewanitaannya. Dengan sekali tarik, Sehun telanjang seutuhnya.

Kai menuntun Sehun untuk berdiri, mengecupnya lembut dan mengarahkan tangan Sehun pada celananya. Tanpa perkataan apapun Sehun melakukan apa yang telah menjadi instingnya. Sehun merosot berlutut seiring tangannya yang menurunkan celana Kai.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengusap kejantanan tegang milik Kai. Mengurutnya keatas dan kebawah dengan tempo pelan. Kai mengangguk, dan Sehun memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Besar dan hangat. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena ukuran Kai yang besar. Lidahnya ia bawa mengusap seluruh permukaan kulit Kai. Jambakan di rambut Sehun nafsunya semakin terbakar.

"Sehun cukup." Perintah Kai. Sehun berhenti. Kai menuntunnya untuk berbaring di lantai. Ia menempatkan tubuhnya diantara kaki Sehun dan mengusapkan ujung kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sehun. "Sshh.."desis Sehun pelan saat Kai perlahan memasukkannya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. "Perihh.." rengek Sehun pelan. "Tak akan lama sayang.." dan Kai mengecup dahi Sehun.

Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat penuh di bawah sana. "Aah.." desahan pendeh Sehun keluarkan tiap kali Kai menabrak dinding terdalamnya. Ia memeluk punggung Kai erat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang mulai memudar tergantikan nikmat yang mulai menguat.

"Ahh thereee.." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kai menjilati tulang selangka Sehun ditengah kegiatan inti mereka. Desahan-desahan lembut menggema, suhu diantara mereka meningkat. Kai mempercepat gerakannya. Sehun menahan nafasnya saat puncak itu hampir tercapai. "Aahhhh…"/"Aargh.." dan keduanya keluar disaat bersamaan.

Kai menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping dan memindahkan tubuh Sehun keatasnya tanpa melepas ikatan mereka. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun." "Aku juga mencintaimu Kai." Dan Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Bulan April datang lagi Kai. Tahun lalu aku sangat menantikan bulan ini, karena aku tau aku akan menerima hadiah. Tahun ini, aku tak menantikan apapun. Aku sendirian. Bisakah kita bertukar tempat? bersamamu membuatku senang. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga sangat sedih. Bisakah kau tolong aku? Aku benci kesedihan. Tapi aku selalu mendapati diriku tergulung bersama kesakitan. Tuhan.. tolong ambil aku.

'Hei.. mengapa melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?' Suara Kai terdengar. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir apakah ini hal yang baik?" aku memandang kertas kado dan beberapa benda yang kubeli kemarin. Rencananya aku akan mengirimkan ini untuk keluarga Wu. Sebuah dasi untuk tuan Wu, Bros untuk nyonya Wu, sebuah pena kuno untuk Yixing Wu, dan gantungan kunci berbentuk lonceng untuk Kyungsoo Wu.

Aneh bukan, mendekati ulang tahunku aku malah yang memberi hadiah untuk mereka. 'Kau yang ingin memberi hadiah terakhir untuk mereka kan? Kupikir tak ada salahnya.' Kata Kai lagi. "Kau benar. Aku akan segera mengirimkannya." Aku menulis sebuah surat untuk mereka.

 _Untuk keluarga Wu,_

 _Dengan surat ini aku ingin menyampaikan terima kasihku untuk kalian. Aku memiliki hadiah kecil untuk kelian, kuharap kalian menyukainya._ _Meskipun jika tidak, tolong simpanlah._ _Aku menjalani hidupku dengan baik, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan setiap hari._ _Tuhan menciptakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan untuk satu alasan._ _Kebahagiaan hanya untuk mereka yang berhak bahagia. Dan kesedihan hanya untuk mereka yang pantas mendapatkannya karena suatu alasan tertentu._

 _Aku harap kalian selalu bahagia dan kuharap di kehidupan yang lainnya kita dapat mencintai satu sama lain dengan cara yang benar._ _Kalian adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Terima kasih._

 _Aku mencintai kalian._

Setelah semua terbungkus dengan rapi, aku mengirimnya lewat pos. Petugas disana mengatakan karena jarak negara yang jauh, kemungkinan pos ini akan sampai dalam waktu satu minggu. Tak buruk.

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya Kai." 'Aku mendukung apapun yang ingin kau lakukan Sehun.' Kai memang selalu baik kepadaku. "Kai, aku juga memiliki hadiah untukmu." Kuharap ia tak akan menolak.

'Kau tau aku tak membutuhkan apapun.' Aku tersenyum. "Aku yang membutuhkan ini. Kumohon terimalah." Aku berjalan menuju cermin dalam kamar mandi. Perlahan bayangan Kai muncul di dalamnya. "Kau pernah menginginkan jantung yang berdetak bukan? Ambillah milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo readers.. ketemu lagiii.. kehidupan college sungguh menyebalkan ye.. tugas numpuk-numpuk, mana ke kampus jamnya cm dikit tp PR segudang. Anyway, redaddict balik dengan chapter 6. Nggak Panjang-panjang banget sih soalnya nyesuain sama ketersediaan waktu. anyway, tolong review ya teman-teman...

Jalan cerita masih ambigukan ni nanti bakal sad atau happy ending.. author kasih bocoran ya.. chapter depan bakalan ada kejadian yang gak terduga bagi Sehun, melibatkan Chanyeol dan salah satu keluarga Wu, dan kejadian ini akan mengantar Sehun ketemu sama suatu sosok. Siapakah dia?...  
.

.

.

.

.

Namanya terdiri dari 3 kata..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marganya : nama pertama dari anak kedua dari Kris Jenner dan Robert Kardashian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nama tengahnya: sepuluh. lima belas. empat belas. tujuh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nama belakang: When its too cold outside so you go ….side :)

.

.

.

mohon banget reviewnya...


	7. Chapter 7

'Aku mendukung apapun yang ingin kau lakukan Sehun.' Kai memang selalu baik kepadaku. "Kai, aku juga memiliki hadiah untukmu." Kuharap ia tak akan menolak.

'Kau tau aku tak membutuhkan apapun.' Aku tersenyum. "Aku yang membutuhkan ini. Kumohon terimalah." Aku berjalan menuju cermin dalam kamar mandi. Perlahan bayangan Kai muncul di dalamnya. "Kau pernah menginginkan jantung yang berdetak bukan? Ambillah milikku."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Author POV.

"Kau pernah menginginkan jantung yang berdetak bukan? Ambillah milikku." Sehun tersenyum tipis memandang bayangan Kai dalam cermin. Ia telah mencapai ujung kenormalannya hingga rasannya menghilang adalah keputusan terbaik. 'Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun?' Sehun menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku sunggu lelah. Tak bisakah kau membantuku? Ambilah tubuhku. Lakukan apapun sesukamu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesakitan yang kau alami Kai." Pandangan Sehun berkunang-kunang. Ia berpegangan pada permukaan cermin di hadapannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

'Menebus kesakitan? Kau tak memiliki dosa apapun kepadaku, untuk apa kau harus melakukan itu?!' Kai menggeleng kepala merasa pemikiran Sehun yang tak masuk akal. "Aku sangat sadih. Setiap hari aku merasa kesedihan yang tak memiliki ujung. Aku selalu mencekoki diriku dengan fakta bahwa kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, tapi entah mengapa rasanya itu tak cukup."

"Aku lelah.. saat semua orang sedang tertidur nyenyak, aku akan mendapati diriku kembali merenung dengan perasaan hancur. Aku ingin bahagia. Aku sangat ingin. Butiran-butiran obat itu tak akan pernah menolongku! Mereka hanya membantuku berlari menjauhi kenyataan! Mereka membuatku kehilangan kesadaran dan bangun dengan dengan penyesalan tanpa sebab!" tubuh Sehun merosot ke lantai. Air matanya keluar begitu saja tanpa isakan.

'Sehun, aku selalu disini bersamamu. Maafkan aku jika aku tak cukup nyata untukmu. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk sembuh. Aku.. aku, tak tau harus berkata bagaimana. Karena yang kemampuan yang kumiliki hanya sebatas ini.' Sehun menutup telinganya.

"Berhenti minta maaf karena jelas ini bukan salahmu. Aku telah menerimamu. Hanya saja, penyakit mentalku semakin parah Kai. Depresi bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat disembuhkan dengan obat. Aku setengah gila." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata berlinang menetes lantai karena kepala yang menunduk.

"Bantu aku. Kumohon." Suaranya dingin dengan nada yang datar. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu Sehun?' Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang. "Ambil alih tubuhku untuk selamanya." Kai terdiam beberapa saat.

'Aku tak akan mengambil hidupmu. Kau pemilik tubuh ini, dan kau memiliki kehidupan sosial. Kau memiliki pekerjaan dan pasien yang harus kau tangani. Aku tak dapat membantu mereka, hanya kau. Jangan pernah menyerah Sehun. Di dunia ini bukan hanya kau yang mengalami depresi. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu diantara mereka yang dapat memenagkan kewarasanmu.'

"Jangan membawa pekerjaan dalam rumah ini Kai. Depresi tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka." Suara datar Sehun terdengar tak bersemangat. "Jadi kau tak ingin membantuku?" Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya metap Kai yang berdiri di hadapannya.

'Aku tak bisa membantumu. Kau memiliki hidupmu dan aku tak dapat menggantikanmu karena tanggung jawabmu diluar sana yang besar. Kau adalah seorang dokter Sehun. Seorang wanita cantik berpendidikan. Sedangkan aku hanya tau cara berjudi dan berkelahi.' Sehun tersenyum miring dengan pandangannya yang menajam.

"Aku memiliki ide lain." Sehun pergi dari depan cermin menuju dapur. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau dan berjalan kembali ketempat Kai. 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!' Kai untuk pertama kalinya membentak Sehun, dan Sehunpun tak terlihat takut dengan nada tingginya. "Kau tak bisa membantuku, maka aku akan membantu diriku sendiri." Sehun tersenyum.

'Sehun jangan bodoh! Berhenti!' Kai berteriak semakin kencang seiring dengan Sehun yang membawa pisau itu menuju pergelangan kiri tangannya. "selamat tinggal Kai. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Dengan yakin ia menggerakkan pisaunya menekan kulit pucatnya.

'Prangg..'

Pisau itu jatuh. "Sialan kau Sehun. Bukan kau saja disini yang gila. Aku juga!" Kai mengambil alih tubuh Sehun hingga Sehun tertarik kedalam. Ia berhasil menghentikan percobaahn Sehun kali ini. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" tanya Kai sambil menyentuh pipi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai POV.

Hari ini adalah hari tujuh Sehun beristirahat. Ia tak menarikku kedalam mimpi sama sekali. Ia benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak. Kuharap ia tak menyelami dirinya terlalu dalam, dan kuharap ia tau jalan kembali. Tentang pekerjaan Sehun, aku terpaksa mengirim email dengan alasan sakit. Tak mungkin aku mengani orang-orang sakit itu dengan pengetahuanku yang hanya sebatas peraturan permainan judi.

"Sehun, untuk kesekian kalinya tolong jawab aku." Aku berdiri depan cermin kamar mandi Sehun.

"Aku tau kau mendengarku Sehun. Kumohon katakan sesuatu." Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, aku akan berusaha berbicara dengan Sehun selama berjam-jam. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya aku mencicipi udara segar. Tak dipungkiri aku menikmati ini. Tapi ini bukanlah hal yang benar. Kehidupan ini milik Sehun. Dan aku tak berhak menempatinya.

"Sehun, aku tak tau cara memasak. Dan apa kau tak keberatan saat aku membasuh tubuhmu ketika mandi?" aku menghela nafas Panjang. "Kau tak peduli? Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sehun, dan melihatmu seperti ini sangat membuatku sedih. Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini."

Author POV.

"Jangan mengurung dirimu. Sehun.. maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak pernah hadir dalam hidupmu. Aku yang telah merusakmu. Aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. semua ini salahku. Jika aku tak muncul mungkin saat ini kau sedang bahagia. Aku menyesal.. sungguh menyesal.." Kai menagis dalam diam. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun, tapi disisi lain ia tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Kau adalah wanita terkuat Sehun. Kau sungguh luar biasa. Aku kagum denganmu. Kau berjalan sejauh ini sendirian, dan berhasil mencapai kesuksesan yang kau miliki. Kau benar-benar hebat. Aku bangga denganmu." Suara Kai serak karena isakan di sela-sela kalimatnya.

"Kau ingat, saat aku perlahan muncul dalam kepalamu. Kau menamaiku Kai. Segala sesuatu yang kau berikan kepadaku adalah hal terindah Sehun. Maaf kita tak memiliki banyak kenangan indah untuk dikenang. Maaf aku membuat masa kecilmu menjadi hal buruk yang tak ingin kau ingat. Semua itu karenaku. Percayalah, aku juga sangat membenci diriku sendiri." Kai menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku berjanji kepadamu Sehun, aku akan selalu ada untukmu dalam kesuramanmu dan aku akan menghilang saat kebahagiaan menyelimutimu. Harga dari kesalahanku."

'Apa kau sudah selesai?' suara Sehun muncul dalam kepalanya. Kai tersenyum tipis dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. "Kau adalah gadis kecil yang nakal." Kata Kai dengan nada candaan. 'Aku lelah mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salahmu, jadi untuk kali ini aku tak akan mengatakannya lagi.' Kai tersenyum. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kai memeluk tubuhnya.

'Kau bahkan sedang memeluk diriku saat ini.' "Hanya tubuhmu bukan kau yang sebenarnya." Kai menghapus air matanya. 'Aku tak pernah mendengar suara isakanmu sebelumnya. Kau selalu tenang.' Kai tersenyum kecut. "Karena aku sangat merindukanmu."

'Apa dulu kau juga menangis saat aku mendorongmu pergi?' senyuman Kai menghilang. "Tidak. Karena kau bahagia. Dulu aku hanya sangat sedih. Apa kau merasa lebih baik Sehun?" Jawab Kai. 'Aku tak tau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu.' Suara helaan panjang Kai terdengar. "Sehun mengapa kau tak menarikku dalam mimpi?" tanya Kai. 'Karena kau membutuhkan waktu sendirian.' "Aku saangat merindukanmu." 'Maafkan aku.' Kepala Kai pusing tiba-tiba. Ia berpegangan pada pinggir wastafel. Pandangannya mengabur dan beberapa detik selanjutnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" panggil Kai dalam ruangan putih itu. Sulit mencari ruang ini karena Kai maupun Sehun tak mengetahui cara kerja alam bawah sadar. Yang jelas saat salah satu diantara mereka berada dalam ruang putih dan mengundang yang lainnya untuk datang maka mereka akan bertemu melalui mimpi. Kai berlari menyusuri ruangan itu sebelum tubuh Sehun bangun. Ia terus berlari mencari keberadaan Sehun, hingga tujuan akhirnya terpusat pada ujung ruang putih ini. Tempatnya merenung saat sedih.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Kai terengah, dadanya naik turun karena berlari. Sehun duduk di sudut ruangan itu dengan memeluk lututnya. Kai berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun dan merengkuhnya erat. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Kai mengecup dahi Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan memperhatikan tingkah Kai.

"Kau gadis nakal! Sepertinya aku harus menghukummu." Kata Kai dengan suara penuh kekhawatiran. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah menempatkanku pada kondisi seperti ini?" untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya saling memandang. Kai duduk di atas kaki selonjor Sehun dengan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu Sehun. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kai mengecup dahi Sehun lagi.

"Apa benci saat kau mengatakan hal-hal itu." Sehun akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Dan aku benci dengan kebodohanmu minggu lalu. Kau benar-benar sangat baik dalam membuatku sakit kepala." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berapa lama kau di dalam tubuhku?" "Tujuh hari." Sehun tersenyum. "Bagaimana istirahatmu?" Kai mengusap pipi Sehun. "Aku seperti benar-benar tertidur. Kepalaku kosong dan pikiranku tenang. Aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa sudah tujuh hari aku menghilang. Setelah mendengar isakanmu aku tertarik kedalam ruangan ini." Sehun menarik telapak tangan Kai pada ciumannya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarmu menangis sebelumnya." Kai menarik tubuh Sehun dan mengganti posisi mereka dengan Sehun duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. "Semua itu karenamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun." Sehun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Kai. "Berjanjilak padaku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Kau membuatku ketakutan." Ucap Kai pada ceruk Sehun dan Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Bisakah kita bertukar tempat sekarang?" Sehun memberi jeda beberapa saat. "Aku tak ingin kembali." Kai menghela nafas lagi. "Kau adalah pemilik tubuh ini Sehun. Kau memiliki kehidupan dan tanggung jawab. Jika saja aku bisa membantumu, percayalah aku sungguh ingin melakukannya. Aku tak mengetahui banyak hal seperti cara memasak, cara menangani pasien-pasienmu, bahkan cara menangani bagian privatmu yang berdarah." Kai merendahkan akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud datang bulan?" "Jika yang kau maksud bagian bawahmu mengeluarkan darah kental yang bahkan terkadang kau tak tau kapan ia keluar, maka ya, kau sedang datang bulan." Wajah Kai memerah karena malu menjelaskan hal ini. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Kemarin darah itu keluar begitu saja saat aku mandi. Aku panik karena hari ini darahnya semakin banyak. Kau harus menangani ini Sehun, aku tak pernah melihat darah sebanyak ini. suasana hatiku juga berubah dengan cepat. Aneh sekali. Perutku sakit sekali dari beberapa hari lalu. Jika kau tak ingin menangani ini aku akan membuat janji dengan dokter hari ini." Kai memijit perutnya pelan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk menanganinya?" "Haahhh.. seharian penuh aku di kamar mandi duduk di atas closet karena darah mengucur dari dalam. Tak mungkin kan aku mengenakan celana? Sehun tolonglah dirimu." Suara kekehan Sehun terdengar. "Hei.. ini bukan sesuatu yang lucu. Aku menderita, dan tubuhmu sedang sakit. Aku benar-benar akan menelpon dokter setelah ini."

"Jangann… aku hanya datang bulan. Aku tak akan mati." "Rasanya ada pukulan-pukulan kecil yang menyerang organ dalamku, nyeri dan sakit sekali untuk bergerak dan kau pikir ini tak berbahaya? Kalau begitu, cepat ambil alih tubuh ini dan lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan karena aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Ya tuhan.. kau ternyata benar-benar tak tau apapun." "Aku bahkan tak tau cara memasak. Kau tau apa yang kumakan untuk menjagamu tetap hidup? Aku hanya makan sayuran yang ada dalam kulkas tanpa mengolahnya." Kai terdengar tak bersemangat dan Sehun terdengar sedikit terhibur.

"Aku memiliki uang dan kau bias menggunakannya untuk memesan makanan." Sanggah Sehun dengan nada yang lebih riang. "Oya tentu saja, kau adalah wanita yang tak memiliki uang cash karena kau merasa lebih senang membayar dengan kartu kredit. Coba tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku tak tau pin kode kartu kreditmu. Yang artinya aku tak bisa menggunakannya." Nada frustasi Kai membuat Sehun semakin terhibur.

"Kumohon.. ambil tubuh ini sekarang. Darah itu keluar lagi, aku tak berani menengok ke dalam closet karena aku tau pasti merah. dan perutmu dari tadi bunyi, kurasa tubuhmu lapar." Setelah perdebatan yang menguras emosi dan setelah menceritakan kejadian-kejadian bodoh Kai, akhirnya Sehun setuju untuk kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Pikiranku lebih tenang dibandingkan beberapa bulan lalu saat aku mencoba bunuh diri, syukurlah. Terima kasih pada Kai karena telah merawat tubuhku dengan baik. Paling tidak ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuatku tetap hidup. Aku duduk di dalam ruang kerjaku dengan tumpukan data pasien yang harus kutangani. Benar kata Kai, ia tak mungkin menangani mereka. Nyawa mereka ada di tangaku, tangan seorang dokter. Aku tak boleh terus bergelut dengan kesedihanku. Tuhan tak akan memberikan cobaan yang berat jika orang itu tak kuat. Tuhan mengujiku dengan segala kepahitan dalam hidupku. Dan aku siap untuk menerima segalanya, karena kata Kai aku adalah wanita yang kuat. Termia kasih Kai.

"Dokter, ada seorang pasien kecelakaan. Ia membutuhkan bantuan dokter segera." Seorang suster memanggilku. Ini memang jadwal piketku. Bagaimanapun keadaanku jika sudah di rumah sakit, aku tak boleh mencampur urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan.

Aku berlari menuju ruang gawat darurat. Seorang wanita dengan wajah yang besimbah darah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan pakaian yang ia kenakan seperti pakaian kantor. Tipikal orang kaya. Tak peduli dengan status sosial seseorang, aku akan selalu menjalankan tugasku dengan benar. Suster telah memasangkan alat medis untuk wanita ini yang artinya aku hanya tinggal melakukan tugas terberatnya.

Wanita ini kehilangan banyak darah. "Priksa golongan darah dan segera lakukan tranfusi." Perintahku pada seorang suster. Aku berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di kepalanya. Karena itu adalah hal yang terpenting saat ini. setelah beberapa proses rumit darah itu berhenti kuhentikan. "Apa luka luarnya telah terjait?" aku mendengar jawaban 'ya' dari beberapa suster. Ada luka robek yang telah terjahit di bagian lengan kanan dan goresan-goresan ringan akibat pecahan kaca.

Aku menatap wajah pucat yang telah berisih dari noda darah. Dan jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak. "Kyungsoo?" air mataku turun begitu saja. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Selang transfusi darah itu telah tersambung, dan suster sedang membawanya ke ruang rontgen dalam ruang UGD untuk memeriksa bagian dalamnya.

Aku sungguh syok. Kakiku melemas begitu saja. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku berpegangan pada lengan salah satu susterku. "Dok, anda tak apa?" tanyanya. Aku menarik nafas kencang dan mengeluarkannya beberapa kali. "Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Aku segera memeriksa hasil foto x-ray pada komputer. Beberapa suster kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke posisi awal ranjang. "Tulang lengan kanannya patah dan dua rusuk kiri retak. Tak ada pendarahan dalam. Hanya luka lebam saja akibat benturan keras." Kalian tolong bersihkan nona ini. Aku akan menemui keluarganya.

Aku melepas masker dan sarung tanganku. Entah siapa yang menunggu di luar, yang jelas kemungkinan besar aku akan bertemu kembali dengan keluarga Wu. Pintu UGD terbuka, empat orang dewasa berdiri di ruang tunggu. Mereka saling berpandangan setelah melihatku keluar dari ruangan dengan jubah dokter. "Keluarga nona Wu." Tuan dan nyonya Wu serta dua orang dewasa lain, entah aku tak mengenal mereka.

"Shixun?" tanya nyonya Wu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, mengingat kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun. "Nona Wu sempat mengalami masa kritis karena kekurangan darah. Beruntung ia memiliki golongan darah O dan kami memiliki persediaan cukup. Ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kami juga telah merontgen secara keseluruhan. Tulang lengan kanan dan dua rusuk kiri retak. Selebihnya hanya luka goresan dan lebam karena benturan."

Aku berusaha menjaga keprofesionalanku di hadapan mereka. Aku pikirr kami tak akan pernah bertemu. "Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Kyungsoo-ku selamatkan?" kyungsoo-ku? Nyonya Wu menempatkan kata kepemilikan dibelakang namanya.

"Nona Wu sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius. Transfusi darah berjalan dengan lancar. Untung saja kami bergerak cepat. Untuk tulang rusuk yang retak, kami tak perlu melakukan perawatan khusus karena retakannya tidak fatal. Dan untuk lengan kanannya, ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa saya lakukan, pertama meembiarkan tulang itu sembuh secara natural atau dengan operasi."

Janntungku berdetak kencang sekali. Rasanya sangat gila. "Dioprasi saja. Lebih cepat. Apa kau yang akan menangani putriku?" mengapa tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu menyakitiku? Mengapa ia tak menerima saja bahwa aku yang akan menangani anaknya. "Jika pihak keluarga menginginkan untuk dioprasi, mari ke ruangan saya untuk menandatangani surat-suratnya. Dan iya tuan Wu. Kebetulan jadwal piket saya hari ini, jadi mau tak mau saya yang harus menangani nona Wu. Mari ikuti saya."

Aku berjalan ke ruanganku. Kau kuat Sehun, kau kuat. Aku mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk. Dua orang lainnya menunggu di luar ruangan. Setelah menjelaskan hasil rontgen keseluruhan kepada mereka aku mempersiapkan surat pernyataan keputusan operasi. Nyonya Wu terlihat tak bersemangat, aku yakin ia pasti sangat syok putri kesayangannya kecelakaan. Sedangkan tuan Wu, ia terlihat selalu menemani nyonya Wu, sesekali beliau mengusap lengan wanita itu untuk memberi ketenangan. Kuharap suatu saat nanti aku akan dicintai seperti nyonya Wu.

"Silahkan tanda tangan." Aku menyodorkan surat itu. Mereka memilih untuk mengoprasi Kyungsoo secepat mungkin, dan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu parah, oprasi itu sangat mungkin dilakukan. Tuan Wu menandatangani surat itu. "Kau bekerja disini Shixun?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar komputer dan memandang mereka. "Nama saya Sehun Oh nyonya. Dan iya, saya bekerja disini." Aku menjawabnya dengan sopan.

"Saya akan segera menyiapkan operasinya hari ini juga. Anda bisa menunggu diluar atau beristirahat." Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa mereka semua ada di Korea? Tak mungkin mereka mencariku lagi kan? Aku telah lepas dari Wu sejak hampir satu tahun yang lalu. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan putri kami dokter Oh." Aku memandang tuan Wu.

"Sama-sama tuan. Sudah kewajiban saya melakukan hal itu." Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan. Benar kata orang. Yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit hatimu hanya waktu. Aku memang masih sakit hati dengan kejadian tahun lalu. Apapun yang terjadi, semua telah diatur. Aku kembali ke ruang UGD dan melakukan usaha terbaikku untuk menangani Kyungsoo. Tak lebih dari dua jam kami telah selesai dengan operasinya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Bukan hanya fisikku yang lelah, batinku juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh.." aku menarik nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kyungsoo adalah pasienku, yang artinya aku harus mengecek keadaannya dua kali sehari selama satu minggu. Dan itu artinya aku akan bertemu keluarga Wu lebih sering. Membayangkan mereka saja membuat hatiku sakit, apa lagi harus bertemu dua kali sehari.

"Selamat padi dokter Oh." Seorang suster menyapa dari pintu ruanganku. Aku mempersilahkan ia masuk. "Saya sudah mengirimkan arsip milik nona Wu pada anda. Dan saya hanya ingin mengulang jadwal kita hari ini, mulai pukul 9 pagi kita akan memeriksa nona Wu, tuan Choi dan nyonya Brown, lalu pukul 11 siang anda memiliki jadwal oprasi transplantasi usus, pukul 3 sore mengecek kondisi tuan Tijn dan pukul 18.00 kembali pada nona Wu." Suster Kim selalu mengingatkan tentang jadwalku. Aku senang ia selalu bekerja dengan profesional.

"Terima kasih suster Kim. Kalau tidak salah hari ini adalah hari terakhir tuan Choi dirawat bukan?" "Benar dokter. Apa anda sudah sarapan dok?" Ia selalu menanyakan ini setiap pagi, dan tak jarang pula ia membawakanku makanan untuk makan siang. Ia benar-benar baik. "Sudah suster. Anda tak perlu khawatir." "Tentu saja saya khawatir, anda sering melewatkan sarapan. Dan hari ini jadwal anda padat sekali." Aku tersenyum mendengarkan kalimat semi omelannya. "Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera memulai jadwal kita." Aku berdiri dan mengenakan jas dokterku. Sepertinya hariku akan kuawali dengan luapan emosi.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Aku yakin ia pasti sudah sadar. Perasaanku sedikit tak enak entah mengapa. Apa aku gugup? Tapi untuk apa? Tenanglah Sehun, ini hanya akan sebentar. Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, tahanlah. Pintu itu sudah di depan mata. Aku mengetuknya beberapa kali sebelum masuk. "Selamat pagi. Saya akan memeriksa keadaan nona Wu hari ini." sapaku dengan nada riang.

Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut saat mata kami bertatapan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Nyonya Wu duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak. Kurasa ia tak menceritakan apapun tentangku pada Kyungsoo. "Shixun? Kau dokter yang merawatku?"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan kearahnya. "Benar. Saat kau datang kemarin kau dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri." Aku mengecek seluruh keadaannya. Luka-lukanya, dan selang infusnya. "Semua dalam keadaan baik dok." Kata suster Kim. Aku mengangguk setuju. "Shixun, dunia sangat kecil bukan? Ini benar-benar kebetulan yang tak terduga." Kyungsoo menggenggam tanganku.

"Selamat pagi." Suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Aku tak ingin menoleh ke belakang karena aku takut itu benar-benar dia. Nyonya Wu menyambutnya dengan hangat, ia langsung berjalan kearah pria itu. "Selamat pagi. Kau pasti khawatir sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Dokter sedang memeriksanya."

Suster kim sibuk mengganti perban Kyungsoo. Dan aku sibuk dengan pikiranku. "Yeolie!" seru Kyungsoo. Dan saat itu juga jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir!" dan langkah pria itu semakin mendekat.

Ia berjalan kearah lain ranjang. Dan disana, tatapan kami bertemu. Park Chanyeol berdiri di hadapanku dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Apa ia mengencani Kyungsoo sekarang? Sialan, hatiku sakit lagi. Mengapa semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku selalu kesalahan?! Dosa apa aku? Kyungsoo memeluk lengan pria itu manja. Suasana antara aku dan Chanyeol sangat canggung. "Kau benar Kyungsoo, benar-benar kebetulan tak terduga." Aku tersenyum miring.

"Shixun, kenalkan dia Chanyeol Park. Kekasihku." Kekasih? Benar dugaanku. Kyungsoo masih menggenggam tanganku. Suaranya sedikit lebih ceria dari yang tadi kudengar. "Sehun Oh. Kerabat Kyungso." Jawabku dengan senyuman palsu. Chanyeol terlihat kaget karena aku mengenal Kyungso. Sebenarnya takdir aku yang kau siapkan untukku tuhan?! Mengapa ini jadi rumit sekali?!

"Sehun, terima kasih atas kado yang kau berikan untukku. Gantungan itu sangat lucu. Aku akan selalu menyimpannya." Kata Kyungsoo. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Buka mulutmu Kyungsoo, aku harus memeriksa keadaanmu." Aku memeriksa tenggorokan dan matanya. Semua terlihat normal.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sekali lagi. Syukurlah keadaanmu tak terlalu parah Kyungsoo. Lenganmu masih dalam proses penyembuhan, operasi kemarin berjalan dengan lancar. Aku menyarankanmu untuk tak terlalu banyak bergerak. Luka jahitan tak boleh terkena air. Jadi aku menyarankan jika kau ingin mandi, basuh saja tubuhmu dengan tisu basah, rumah sakit akan menyediakannya. Dan untuk luka memar yang kau alami, oleskan obat ini tiga kali sehari. Untuk obat yang lainnya, sudah tertera berapa kali harus di konsumsi pada kemasannya. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tak mengatakan apapun sedari tadi.

"Kapan putriku boleh pulang?" kata kepemilikan itu kembali ia sematkan. "Jika Kyungsoo mengikuti semua yang kukatakan tadi, maksimal satu minggu ia bisa pulang." Mereka mengangguk. Keadaan kembali canggung. "Suster Kim, anda sudah selesai?" suster Kim memberesi peralatannya. "Sudah dok." Aku mengangguk. "Saya akan kembali mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo nanti pukul 18.00. selamat pagi." Aku dan suster Kim berjalan keluar ruangan.

Aku penasaran sebenarnya manusia macam apa aku di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Mengapa hidupku penuh dengan kesialan. Apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupku pasti akan membawa luka. Bahkan Chanyeol juga. Ia masih terlihat tampan dan kuat. Aku yakin ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia tau nama asliku, dan aku percaya ia juga tau marga Kyungsoo. Kami sama-sama tau skenario dalam cerita bodoh ini. Dan aku kembali menjadi tokoh yang disakiti.

Tuhan pasti sangat membenciku. Ini sangat tak dapat dipercaya. "Suster aku harus ke toilet." Aku langsung menuju toilet terdekat. "Kai.. kaii.. kaii… tolong akuu.." Tubuhku terasa sangat berat. Dadaku sangat sesak. Dan kepalaku pusing. 'Sehun.. Tarik nafas dalam dan keluarkan pelan..' aku mengikuti Kai. "Chan.. chan.." 'Ssstt.. aku tau Sehun. Kau harus sadar pasienmu yang lain sedang menunggumu. Aku akan menemanimu saat kita di rumah nanti. Aku selalu bersamamu Sehun.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Suasana hati Sehun kembali gelap. Pikirannya penuh dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia pikir semakin sering hatinya hancur maka ia akan semakin tahan banting. Kenyataanya tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Sehun hancur berkali-kali, ia tak akan pernah mati rasa. Ia akan selalu merasakan sakitnya dan tak akan ada yang peduli karena ia tak berarti untuk siapapun, termasuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin sembuh dari depresi sialan ini." Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia telah membuat janji dengan seseorang yang ia pikir dapat menolongnya. Sebuah klinik psikiater ternama di Soul.

"Kau harus optimis Sehun." Sehun berjalan ke resepsionis dan menunggu gilirannya dipanggil. "Nona Oh, mari ikuti saya. Saya akan mengantar anda beremu dengan psikiater anda." Sehun berdiri dan mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita itu membawanya ke ruang kerja si psikiater. "Silahkan duduk. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Sehun duduk di depan meja psikiaternya, si wanita paruh baya itu menutup pintu dari luar dan si psikiater sendang mempersiapkan berkas-berkasnya di meja lain.

"Selamat pagi nona Oh. Perkenalkan saya Kim Jong In psikiater anda." Sehun tertegun, jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Apa kau Kai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooooo… lama gak update..

Menguras tenaga chapter ini, sehun kasian banget dia sakit mulu.. chanso udah muncul, Jongin juga dah muncul. Ini ff aku gak pernah baca ulang, soalnya bikinnya bener-bener ngebut. Soalnya sibuukk banget. Tapi disempet-sempeting buat nglanjutin cerita. Buat yang nunggu ff author yang sebelum-sebelumnya mohon sabar yaa.. review ff ini paling dikit sih kalo disbanding ama yang lainnya kek nggak ada yang baca lol..

Oke,, Spoiler ttg jongin, dia punya suatu kesamaan sama Sehun . Semoga kalian masih mau baca ff ini yakk.. mohon reviewnya..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Selamat pagi nona Oh. Perkenalkan saya Kim Jong In psikiater anda." Sehun tertegun, jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Apa kau Kai?"

Author POV.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Jong in dengan satu alis yang di angkat. Sekilas Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar gila. Tak mungkin Kai hidup di dunia nyata. "Entahlah. Saya hanya merasa kita pernah bertemu. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya salah orang." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Pasti karena wajah saya seperti pria Korea pada umumnya." Jong in tersenyum lepas, "Anda ingin minum apa nona? The? Kopi?" Jongin berjalan ke arah mesin minuman hangat dalam ruangannya. "Kopi hitam saja. Tanpa apapun." Tak lama kemudian Jong in kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula atau kremer.

"Kebanyakan orang yang tinggal di Korea akan memilih teh atau iced coffe. Kopi hitam bukanlah kultur Korea bukan?" Sehun meraih cangkir kopinya. "Anda benar. Saya memang sedikit berbeda." Jong in kembali tersenyum. Rambut coklat tua itu tertata rapi menyamping menunjukkan dahinya. ' Rahan tegas, hidung bangir dan senyuman itu sangat mirip dengan Kai.' Pikir Sehun.

"Baiklah nona Oh. Dari dokumen saya, anda menuliskan bahwa anda menderita depresi. Untuk mencapai kesembuhan rohani yang efektif, saya sangat menganjurkan anda untuk jujur. Saya tak akan menyakiti dan melakukan hal-hal yang anda tak sukai. Bisa anda jabarkan dengan detail tentang yang anda rasakan?" Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" sehun membuang embel-embel anda secara tak sadar karena aura yang pria ini miliki sungguh hangat, ditambah lagi paras yang sangat ia kenal.

"Anda bisa mempercayai saya sepenuhnya. Apa anda merasa sulit untuk mempercaya orang lain?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku disakiti berkali-kali." Jong in mengerti arah permasalahan yang ingin Sehun bahas. "Saya mengerti. Bagaimana dengan perkenalan sebelum kita ke inti permasalahan? Karena saya pikir saya harus mengatur tempo kita lebih lambat, melihat anda yang menunjukkan sifat defensive." Sehun kembali mengangguk setuju.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jong in. Umur saya 27 tahun. Dan ini adalah tahun ke lima saya sebagai psikiater. Saya tumbuh dan dibesarkan di Soul. Saya memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki, dia dua tahun lebih tua dari saya. Ibu saya adalah seorang pengacara dan ayah saya seorang arsitek. Bukankah potret keluarga yang ideal? Singkat cerita, mereka bercerai karena kurangnya kominikasi dalam keluarga kami dan karena keduanya sibuk." Jong in menjeda ceritanya. Untuk memandang Sehun sekilas. Wanita itu mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Kakak saya tinggal dengan ibu dan aku dengan ayah. Ayah saya adalah pribadi yang abusive. Ia tak segan-segan melepas ikat pinggannggnya dan menggunakannya sebagai cambuk sebagai bentuk hukuman." Raut Sehun menegang, ia mulai menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan Jong in.

"Saat nilai saya dibawah tujuh, maka saya tau apa yang sudah menunggu saya di rumah. Tak ada kesempatan bagi saya untuk menyembunyikan nilai saya karena system di sekolah saya dulu adalah, guru akan menghubungi wali murid mengenai segala sesuatu termasuk kepribadian siswa di sekolah dan nilai. Bekas cambukan-cambukan itu masih ada hingga sekarang. Banyak sekali hal-hal buruk yang terjadi kepada saya. Sangat Panjang jika harus diceritakan satu per satu. Dan itu adalah alasan mengapa saya memilih menjadi psikiater. Karena kehidupan yang saya alami sangat berat dan saya merasa bangga bisa hidup baik setelah hal-hal buruk itu." Ceritanya memang menyedihkan tapi cara pembawaannya membuat si pendengar mengasumsikan bahwa ia adalah pria yang kuat.

"Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang kau rasakan. Kita sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Jangan gunakan Bahasa formal saat berbicara. Terdengar sedikit aneh saat kau menceritakan masa kelammu pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal."

"Ini adalah pertanda baik, kau mulai membuka diri dengan menhilangkan bahasa formal kita. Baiklah aku akan melakukannya. Panggil saja aku Jong in, dan aku akan memanggilmu Sehun." Jong in tersenyum. "Apa kau pria yang abusieve Jong in?" jong in menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Karena selalu berada di posisi yang berhadapan dengan pria seperti ayahku, kepribadianku terbentuk sebagai seorang yang lebih mementingkan kebutuhan orang lain yang kucintai. Dalam arti lain, aku membiarkan ayahku menyiksaku karena aku mencintainya." Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah, ibu dan kakakmu sekarang?" tak berniat lancang, Sehun hanya ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita sedihnya. "Ayahku meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karena serangan jantung. Ibu dan kakakku tinggal di Jepang karena kakakku bekerja di sana dan memiliki istri orang Jepang. Hubunganku dengan mereka hanya sebatas keformalan saja, karena sejak umur 9 tahun mereka berdua menghilang dari kehidupanku dan meninggalkan aku dengan seorang ayah yang abusieve." Sehun mengangguk lagi, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mendengar cerita atau aib orang lain yang sama sekali tak ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Mengapa kau menceritakan ini kepadaku?" Sehun tak bodoh, mungkin saja pria ini mengarang cerita hanya untuk mengundang simpati Sehun. "Karena aku melihat diriku dari pandangan matamu Sehun. Aku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berjuang sendirian karena kesakitannya. Mungkin ini akan terlihat aneh, tapi kumohon biarkan aku menunjukkan kepadamu bukti bekas ikat pinggang kulit milik ayahku." Jong in berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, ia membelakangi Sehun dan mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja biru mudanya.

Jong in menurunkan kemejanya hingga setengah punggunnya terlihat. Bekas-bekas luka yang tumpang tindih itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Panjang dan dalam. Tak lebih dari lima detik, Jong in menarik kemejanya dan mengenakannya seperti semula. Saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati Sehun yang diam tanpa sepatah kata apapun. "Aku tak biasanya menunjukkan lukaku kepada orang lain Sehun. Aku selalu menutup diri karena aku tak ingin terlihat lemah oleh siapapun. Hanya saat kau melangkah memasuki ruanganku dan menyebut nama orang yang tak kukenal dengan pandangan sendu, aku dapat melihat segala sesuatu yang kau tutupi dengan jelas."

"Aku disini untuk membantumu. Semua cerita yang kau dengar benar-benar terjadi kepadaku. Dan aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku tak akan menyakitimu." Sehun menelan ludahnya. Kopinya mulai dingin. Ia meneguknya hingga setengah. "Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu bukan? Jadi aku akan mengikuti apa yang kau sarankan. Aku menghargai keterbukaanmu kepadaku." Jong in tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita akan memulainya dengan perkenalan." Kai mengambil catatannya dan sebuah pena. "Namaku adalah Oh Sehun. Umurku 25. Sudah setahun ini aku bekerja sebagai dokter umum di rumah sakit Assan MC." Sehun berhenti. "Kau berhenti tepat setelah kau selesai menceritakan tentang dirimu Sehun. Kau tak menceritakan tentang keluargamu atau hal lain dalam hidupmu." Kai menuliskan sebuah kalimat dalam catatannya.

"Mengapa kau pikir kau mengalami depresi Sehun?" sehun menarik nafas dan meneguk kopinya hingga habis. "Aku kesepian. Dan aku selalu sedih. Aku merasa tak ada yang bisa membantuku. Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena berpikir seperti ini. aku pikir aku cukup kuat untuk sembuh, aku benar-benar melakukan segala hal untuk membuatku senang. Tapi semuanya tak berhasil." Pandangan Sehun berubah sendu. "Aku pergi ke taman bermain, ke pantai, ke manapun tak akan berhasil menghilangkan perasaan kecewaku." Sehun bercerita dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku memiliki hubungan buruk dengan keluargaku. Katakanlah aku terbuang dan aku menyalahkan diriku atas hal itu." Sehun tak terlalu terbuka dengan pria ini. ia berusaha untuk bercerita sesedikit mungkin, barang kali Jong in dapat membantunya keluar dari masalah ini dengan bekal berupa secuil dari cerita hidupnya. "Mengapa kau merasa terbuang? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku bisa membuatmu merasa relax saat bercerita Sehun. Dengan pil ini kau akan merasa relax, kita juga bisa menggunakan methode terapi-" sehun menggeleng. "Aku akan menceritakan apa yang ingin kuceritakan. Tanyakan segala sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui, dan aku akan jujur kepadamu." Kai mengangguk.

"Mengapa aku merasa terbuang? Karena saat aku berumur 17 tahun, aku adalah anak yang nakal. Aku sering bermain ke tempat yang tidak umum untuk anak seusiaku. Casino, arena balap liar, dan club. Aku lahir di st. Daniel, sebuah kota besar di Prancis. Orang tua memiliki karir yang hebat, dan aku bukan sesuatu yang mereka harapkan. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengusirku dari rumah karena aku menang judi dan menggunakan hasilnya untuk membeli sebuah motor balap." Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Pada dasarnya 17 tahun adalah masa pubertas, wajar sekali jika kau ingin mencoba hal-hal baru. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka hal-hal baru yang kau alami sangat bertolak belakang denganmu yang sekarang." Sehun masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah aku mulai hidup sendirian, aku pindah ke Korea dengan sisa uang yang kumiliki dan memulai hidup baru. Aku pernah bekerja sebagai kasir di mini market atau sebagai pelayan kafe. Hingga aku memenangkan beasiswa untuk jurusan kedokteran dan lulus setahun yang lalu." Kai mengangguk paham.

"Sehun, dengan profesimu sebagai dokter aku yakin mereka bangga kepadamu. Mengapa kau tak menemui mereka jika itu yang ingin kau buktikan?" sehun tersenyum miring, "Aku pernah menemui mereka dengan undangan khusus dari universitas sebagai salah satu mahasiswi dengan IPK tertinggi. Harapanku tinggi untuk kembali ke keluargaku. Dan saat aku menemui mereka, aku malah disodori kertas pernyataan pelepasan marga. Kau bisa membayangkan posisiku?" Jong in menghentikan goresannya pada buku catatannya.

"Mereka melakukannya?" Jong in menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya. "Ya, nama asliku adalah Wu Shixun. Jika saja aku tak seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan bangga kepadaku." Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Aku mengerti garis besar ceritamu Sehun. Lalu hal apa yang kau lakukan untuk melampiaskan stresmu?"

"Aku akan menyiksa diriku. Dulu aku akan menyiksa diriku dengan tak makan seharian, atau belajar non stop untuk membohongi diri bahwa aku sedang sedih. Aku juga mengkonsumsi pil tidur agar bisa instirahat dengan tenang." Jong in menunjukkan raut mengreyitnya. "Pola hidupmu tidak sehat Sehun. Tapi tenang saja, kita bisa menanganinya. Hal terburuk apa yang pernah terbesit dalam otakmu untuk melampiaskan perasaanmu?" Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku pernah ingin memotong nadiku dengan pisau." Nada Sehun melemah. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk tidak melakukannya?"

"A..aku, memikirkan tentang pasienku dan perjuanganku untuk menjadi dokter. Karirku baru dimulai dan aku harus bisa menahan depresi ini lebih lama." Sehun tak sepenuhnya bohong, hanya saja ia memotong keterlibatan Kai dalam hidupnya.

"Sisi rasionalmu masih berjalan dengan baik Sehun." Sehun tersenyum miring karena itu sama sekali tak benar, jika saja Kai tak muncul dan mengambil alih tubuhnya maka Jong in dan Sehun tak akan pernah bertemu.

"Lalu keluhan apa yang kau alami?" "Saat aku sedang bekerja, maka aku tak akan merasakan apapun karena aku sibuk. Tapi saat aku di rumah sendirian, entahlah melihat suasana rumah yang sepi saja membuatku sedih. Aku juga menderita insomnia. Dalam sehari mungkin aku hanya akan tidur dua sampai tiga jam. Dan sisanya hanya untuk merenung dan menangis."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan memberikan obat penenang untukmu. Jangan mengkonsumsinya secara berlebih. Hanya saat kau merasa tertekan, jika kau pikir kau bisa menahannya maka jangan konsumsi obat ini. bagaimanapun juga ini adalah salah satu bentuk soft drugs, jika terlalu sering dikonsumsi dapat menyebabkan kecanduan." Sehun mengerti betul tentang hal itu.

"Sehun, aku ingin kau yakin bahwa aku akan membantumu sembuh. Kita bisa melalui ini. Saat kau yakin maka hal yang kau pikir tak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin. Percaya itu." Ucap Jong in dengan yakin. "Kita akan memulai treatment kita pada pertemuan selanjutnya. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan apapun. Jika kau sedih, hubungi aku segera, jika kau ingin bercerita tentang harimu, kabari aku dan aku akan langsung menghubungimu." Sehun merasa pertemuannya dengan Jong in tak sia-sia. Awalnya memang aneh karena ia bukan orang yang terbuka tentang pengalaman buruknya. Tapi kembali lagi, ini adalah hal yang Sehun inginkan. Bukan karena ia membenci Kai, ia hanya lelah dengan penderitaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Setelah bercerita dengan Jong in beberapa hari lalu aku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Melihat Jong in membuatku sedikit bersyukur karena orang tuaku tak pernah melukaiku secara fisik. Aku tau mereka tak mengharapkan ku, tapi jika kusamakan dengan cerita Jong in, pasti ia sangat menderita. Diusianya yang masih sangat muda ia harus menerima siksaan fisik dan batin dari ayahnya sedangkan ibunya, ia tau Jong in menderita, tapi ia tak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Sungguh kasihan sekali. Dan sekarang, ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang ingin menolong para penderita mental lain karena ia pernah di posisi mereka. Ia adalah pemenang sebenarnya dalam cerita ini.

"Dokter Oh!" seorang wanita memanggilku dari belakang. Nyonya Wu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" wanita itu berdandan cantik sekali. Aneh sekali ia sendirian, biasanya ada tuan Wu atau beberapa pengawal yang menemaninya. "Tentang Kyungso, beberapa hari yang lalu anda menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo boleh pulang setelah minimaal dua minggu dirawat, apa ada kemungkinan ia pulang lebih awal?" Jujur saja aku tak ingin Kyungsoo pulang lebih cepat. Bukan karena aku tak ingin ia sembuh, tapi karena aku ingin ia mendapat perawatan yang maksimal. Dan selain itu, aku ingin merawatnya.

"Semua tergantung dengan kondisi nona Wu. Saya tak bisa memulangkan pasien yang masih butuh perawatan." Nyonya Wu menarik nafas Panjang. "Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya akan menunggu pernyataan anda tentang kondisi kyungsoo lebih lanjut setelah anda mengkontrolnya nanti." Aku mengangguk. "Baik nyonya. Kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul enam sore. Aku yakin Kyungsoo telah selesai makan malam. Dan aku juga yakin, nyonya Oh akan ada di sana. Kuharap aku tak akan bertemu Chanyeol. Secara kontrak, memang aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol, tapi yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah kakakku. Aku tak ingin pria itu bermain dengannya.

Pintu ruangan Kyungsoo terbuka. Pasti mereka telah menungguku. "Selamat sore, saya akan memeriksa keadaan nona Wu." Seluruh keluarga Wu telah berkumpul di sana. "Hi Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku mengecek infus dan kondisinya yang lain. "Aku merasa lebih baik. Tak kusangka kita kembali berkumpul dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini." aku tersenyum kecut.

"Kalian memang selalu bersama kan." Jawabku acuh, aku sedang dengan suster Choi sekarang, ia tak akan mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan. "Maksudku denganmu juga Shixun." Aku tersenyum miring. "Dunia memang kecil sekali." Jawabku. "Suster, anda sudah selesai?" suster Choi mengangguk. Aku memangdang nyonya Wu yang sudah tak sabar menunggu keputusanku. "Keadaan nona Wu sudah semakin membaik. Luka-lukanya mulai mengering dan memarnya mulai memudar. Kau juga mulai bisa mengangkat benda-benda ringan. Jadi jika nyonya Wu memang ingin kau segera pulang, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa keadaanmu cukup baik untuk pulang. Besok pagi akan ada suster yang datang menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengurus lukamu dan besok siang kau boleh pulang." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Sehun terima kasih." Ia mennggenggam tanganku. "Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau penasaran tentang kedatangan kami ke Korea?" aku memang penasaran tentang hal itu. "Jujur saja itu bukan urusanku, kalian bebas pergi kemanapun yang kalian inginkan." aku tak ingin terdengar terlalu penasaran.

"Kami ke Korea karena aku akan segera bertunangan. Dengan pria yang minggu lalu kukenalkan kepadamu. Park Chanyeol." Senyum palsu ku luntur. "Sebenarnya kami akan bertunangan minggu ini. Tapi karena kecelakaan itu, akhirnya diundur. Mungkin dalam dua minggu lagi." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Apa kau bahagia?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baguslah. Selamat atas pertunanganmu." Aku mengusap rambutnya. "Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika kau datang." Sialan. "Akan kuusahakan. Aku harus segera memeriksa pasienku yang lain." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya. "Terima kasih Sehun." Kata nyonya Wu saat aku berjalan melewatinya. Aku mengangguk dan keluar ruangan. Hariku kembali berat. Terima kasih tuhan, kau selalu memberikan kejutan untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Jadwalnya selesai tepat pukul tujuh malam. Seharian yang mengisi perutnya hanya kopi hitam dan sepotong roti isi coklat. Nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang. Ia berjalan ke arah mobilnya. "Sehun-ah.." Sehun mengenal betul suara siapa itu. Perasaannya campur aduk, muak, kecewa, sakit hati, dan cinta. Ia membalikkan badan dan menemukan Chanyeol berbalut kemeja merah marun dan celana hitam. Sehun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berdiri mematung memandang pria itu.

"Aku tak tau akan serumit ini." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Sehun masih diam di tempatnya. "Aku perlu meluruskan semuanya." Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku pikir semuanya telah jelas." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ikuti aku Sehun kita bicara dalam mobil." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun dan berjalan ke mobilnya. Sehun memperhatikan letak jemari Chanyeol pada tiap ruas jemarinya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidakkah kau pikir aku pria yang brengsek Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum. "Jawab aku." Kata Chanyeol karena Sehun hanya diam saja. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak pernah menyangka ia adalah ka-" "Apa kau benar-benar ingin memperjelas luka yang sedang kututupi?" Senyuman Sehun hilang dan tatapannya kosong. Tak dipungkiri Chanyeol merasa bersalah. "Sehun, aku merasa berada di posisi dimana jika aku memperjelas semuanya maka aku akan menyakitimu, dan jika aku tak menjelaskannya aku merasa seperti bajingan yang-" "Sstt.. kau bukanlah bajingan. Ini memang jalan cerita yang dibuat tuhan." Kata Sehun diiringi dengan tawaan kering.

"Aku merasa ini sangat tak adil untukmu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Apa kau juga menggunakan kontrak untuk Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memberi beberapa detik sebelum menjawabnya. "Tidak." Sehun tersenyum. Jelas Kyungsoo tak akan merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan. Sekali lagi Sehun merasa tak pernah berarti untuk seseorang. "Baguslah, kuharap kau serius dengannya. Ia sangat berarti untukku."

"Ia juga sangat berati untukku Sehun." Sehun tersenyum. "Baguslah." Chanyeol memandang Sehun lekat. "Aku benar-benar tak mengetahui tentang hubungan kalian." Sehun tertawa rendah. "Memangnya jika kau tau kami sedarah apa kau akan lakukan?" Chanyeol terdiam. "Sudahlah.. jangan merasa bersalah, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk kalian. Aku bukanlah saudara Kyungsoo, dan aku bukan mantan kekasihmu. Kita hanya rekan kerja." Sehun menahan air matanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Sehun. Dan aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membuat segalanya membaik." Sehun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan dua telapak tangannya, berusaha memberikan kehangatan untuk wanita yang ia sakiti secara tak langsung. "Kau masih hangat Chanyeol. Tapi aku sadar, kau bukanlah seseorang yang dapat kusandari." Sehun mengecup pergelangan pria itu. " _Cheerful Sehun._ Kau masih mengggunakan gelang ini." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun. "Gelang ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku merasa pernah berarti untuk seseorang." Sehun menarik tangannya. "Kurasa tak ada hal lain yang harus kita bicarakan. Aku akan segera pulang." Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya. "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian." Lanjut Sehun. "Sehun tunggu!" seru Chanyeol saat Sehun hendak melangkah keluar mobil. " _I just wanna tell you that, i did love you._ " Sehun tersenyum dengan air mata menggenang, " _Glag to hear that._ " Dan Sehun berjalan lurus kea rah mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Sialan. Sakit sekali. Seharian hatiku digempur habis-habisan. Jelas posisiku dan Kyungsoo berbeda. Aku hanyalah pelampias nafsunya sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah cintanya, wanita yang berarti untuknya. Paling tidak dia pernah mencintaimu Sehun. Hanya saja cintanya padamu tak sebesar cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

'kringg…' ponselku berbunyi. _Kim Jong In is calling._

"Hai Jong in dengan Sehun." Aku berusaha menahan isakanku. "Hai Sehun, maaf mengganggumu. Aku ingin bertanya apa kita bisa mengubah jadwal treeatment kita besok? Aku kurang enak badan, dan aku besok berencana untuk mengambil libur." "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa tau aku bisa membantu." Aku bisa mendengar kekehannya dari sebrang. "Aku lupa bahwa client ku kali ini adalah dokter." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku merasa mual sekali. Sudah lebih dari tujuh kali aku mondar-mandir kamar mandi." Syukurlah bukan hal yang parah. "Kupikir kau salah mengkonsumsi makanan Jong in. Mungkin alergi atau kualitas makanan yang buruk. Ada keluhan lain selain muntah?" Jong in terdengar sedang berpikir. "Hanya mual dan pusing. Selebihnya kupikir tidak ada." Aku mengangguk paham. "Kau sudah membuat janji dengan dokter?" "Belum, aku akan melihat bagaimana keadaanku besok pagi. Jika masih buruk aku akan menelpon dokter."

"Jong in, kirimi aku alamat rumahmu." Tak ada salahnya kan membantu orang lain. "Sehun tak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah menelan paracetamol." Aku terkekeh pelan. "Paracetamol tak akan berguna, karena lambungmu akan menolak apapun yang masuk. Dengan kata lain, setelah kau menelan sesuatu, setelah sesuatu itu menyentuh tenggorokanmu maka kau akan memuntahkannya lagi."

"Woww.. bagaimana kau tau?" aku kembali terkekeh. "Tentu saja kau adalah dokter." Ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Lalu bagaimana kau akan membantuku jika obat saja tak dapat kutelan?" Suara serak khas orang sakitnya terdengar, "Jong in-ah cepat beri aku alamatmu. Kebetulan aku baru menyelesaikan jadwalku di rumah sakit. Aku bahkan masih di parkiran. Aku tak keberatan jika harus mampir ke tempatmu." Jong in berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah aku akan mengirimi alamatku lewat chat." Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu." "Bye Sehun." Dan setelahnya aku kembali ke gedung rumah sakit untuk mengambil obat yang kukira Jong in butuhkan. Lalu segera ke alamat Jong in.

.

.

.

Sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di basement dan segera menuju lantai Jong in dengan hal-hal yang akan kubutuhkan. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari appartement ku, mungkin sekitar 20 menit.

Aku memandang penampilanku di depan cermin dalam lift, sialan aku tak sadar aku terlihat se buruk ini. Mataku merah dan sembab, hidungku juga merah dan berair, pakaianku terlihat kusut karena seharian beraktifitas dan jangan tanya rambutku, aku hanya menggulungnya keatas dengan beberapa anak rambut yang berantakan. "Benar-benar _messy bun_ yang sempurna." Masa bodo lah aku tak peduli dengan penampilanku.

Aku memencet tombol intercom di hadapanku. Beberapa saat selanjutnya, suara Jong in menyapa. "Hai Sehun, tunggu sebentar." Dan benar, beberapa detik kemudian Jong in membuka pintu. "Heii.. masuklah, maaf aku sungguh merepotkan." Ia mempersilahkan aku masuk. "Ya tuhan, kau pucat sekali." Jong in tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah itu ciri-ciri orang sakit?" "Yah, kau benar." Aku tersenyum. "Kopi hitam?" "Ya, boleh juga." Jong in berjalan ke dapur dan kembali dengan secangkir kopi.

Rumah ini terbilang sangat rapi untuk seorang pria yang tinggal sendirian. Jong in juga memiliki selera yang bagus dalam hal interior rumah. Lantai marmer kecoklatan ini terlihat sangat mewah dengan karpet merah marun, sofa, perapian, almari berisi kolesi patung-patung silver, lampu, sampai wallpaper dalam rumahnya dapat menyampaikan selera si pemilik. Benar-benar rumah yang nyaman. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Jong in?" Jong in duduk di sebelahku dengan mata tertutup. "Kepalaku kadang pusing kadang tidak, dan apapun yang masuk ke mulutku pasti akan kumuntahkan. Termasuk air. "

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring. Aku akan memeriksamu." Ia berbaring diatas sofa. Aku segera menyiapkan peralatanku. Aku memeriksa mata dan tenggorokannya, lalu detak jantungnya, lalu kutekan pelan bagian perutnya. "Matamu berair, yang artinya kau mengeluarkan banyak cairan karena itulah tubuhmu lemas, tenggorokanmu mengeluarkan lendir lebih banyak dari orang normal biasanya, suhu tubuh normal, saat kutekan perut bagian lambungmu kau kesakitan. Yang berarti memang ada masalah disana. Apa kau pernah mengalami asam lambung yang tinggi?" ia menggeleng. "Apa yang kau makan sebelum muntah-muntah?"

"Aku sempat makan di restoran Turki tadi siang dengan temanku." Mungkin itu alasannya. "Kau pernah makan makanan turki sebelumnya?" "Tentu saja, aku baru ingat, mungkin aku muntah-muntah karena tak pernah mencoba mengkonsumsi saus turki." Aku mengangguk. "Kita bisa mengetesnya jika kau ingin tau tentang alergimu." Jong in menggeleng. "Tidak Sehun, tes yang kau bicarakan berarti aku harus siap mencoba saus turki itu lagi untuk membuktikan dugaanmu benar atau tidak. Dan aku tak tertarik untuk kembali muntah-muntah." Aku tersenyum. "Kau tau saja apa yanag akan aku sarankan." Aku mengambil suntik dengan cairan yang dapat membuat Jong in lebih baik. "kemarika tanganmu."

"Apa ini?" "Ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Bukan painkiller, hanya sebuah serum untuk memanipulasi hormon yang produsi tubuh secara berlebih." Aku mencari pembuluh darahnya dan menyuntikkannya disana. "Thanks Sehun." Aku kembali memasukkan peralatanku. "Tenang saja." "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa tarif yang harus ku keluarkan untuk membayar jasamu." Aku sungguh ingin tertawa. "Aku tak akan menerima tarif darimu." Oke, aku hanya ingin membantu. Lagi pula, yang barusan bukan masalah besar.

"Ayolahh.. jangan membuatku berhutang budi kepadamu." "Aku juga berhutang budi kepadamu ngomong-ngomong." Jong in memandangku. "Baiklah, untuk membayar jasa seorang dokter sepertimu, bagaimana dengan konsultasi dadakan? Aku akan mendengar ceritamu." Ahh.. apa ia akan mengorek masa laluku lagi? Tau begini aku tak akan datang. "Apa kita akan memulai treatment mu?" "Tidak, kupikir kau sedang butuh teman bercerita Sehun. Matamu merah dan terlihat sembab. Saat kau datang hidungmu juga masih merah seperti orang yang baru saja menangis. Kau tau kan aku pendengar yang baik?"

Aku menghela nafas Panjang. "Ini adalah cerita yang rumit Jong in." Aku mengusap wajahku. Kami duduk bersampingan di sofa panjang ruang tamunya. "Sebelumnya yang ku tau, keluargaku menetap di Prancis. Dan minggu lalu kakakku kecelakaan di Korea, memang dunia ini kecil sekali, saat itu kebetulan aku yang sedang piket. Dan kami bertemu, dan hal itu mempertemukanku dengan semua keluargaku. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa canggungnya suasana." Air mataku keluar begitu saja. Entahlah di depan Jong in aku merasa menemukan seorang teman yang siap membantuku. "Singkat cerita aku aku juga bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku. Di dalam ruang rawat kakakku. Dan dari situlah aku tau bahwa keluargaku ke Korea karena kakakku akan segera bertunangan dengan mantan kekasihku." Mantan kekasih yang benar saja Sehun.

Dengan terbata-bata akhirnya aku bisa merangku cerita sedihku hari ini. "Berat Sehun. Benar-benar berat. Kau masih mencintai kekasihmu?" sialan, mendengar pertanyaannya itu membuat air mataku kembali turun. "Dia adalah orang pertama yang mencintaiku. Ia berarti untukku, dan melihatnya Bersama dengan kakakku membuatku merasa.. sakit hati." Jong in meraih tanganku. "Sehun, apapun yang terjadi, tuhan sudah mentakdirkannya untuk terjadi. Seperti yang terjadi kepadamu, dari berbagai kemungkinan, tuhan memilih mantan kekasihmu untuk kakakmu. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, dan kau diharuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Jika kau dan mantan kekasihmu masih bersama, tetapi tuhan mentakdirkan mantan kekasihmu dengan kakakmu, tidakkah lebih sakit mengetahui ia menyukai wanita lain yang sedarah denganmu saat kalian masih memiliki hubungan? Karena itulah tuhan membuat kalian berpisah lebih awal sebelum mereka bertemu." Masuk akal juga penjelasannya.

"Sepasang kekasih memutuskan untuk berpisah jika mereka merasa ada ketidak cocokan dari diri mereka. Kupikir perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya sehun, melainkan sebuah awal. Memang butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa perpisahan adalah yang terbaik, tapi lambat laun kau akan mengerti apa yang salah dari hubunganmu sebelumnya dan bagaimana cara memperbaiki diri untuk hubunganmu selanjutnya." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Thanks Jong in, kau membuatku lebih baik." Jong in tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Jangan bersedih Sehun. Percayalah bahwa ini sudah garis takdir dan kita tak dapat mengubahnya sekeras apapun kita berusaha." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Kai. "Saat kau menghubungiku aku baru saja selesai kerja, dan rencananya setelah sampai rumah aku akan memasak." Jong in langsung meraih ponselnya. "Kau suka ayam goreng dan salad?" Apa ia menawariku makanan? "Eum, ya." Pertanyaannya hanya suka atau tidak kan? Bukan ajakan untuk makan bersama?

"Oke.." Jong in terlihat seperti menghubungi seseorang. "Selamat malam, saya ingin pesan dua porsi ayam goreng dan dua porsi salad dengan dressing honey mustard. Kim Jong In. 30 Ueulji-ro 1, Jung Gu. Apartement nomor 531. Terima kasih." Aku menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. "Kau akan makan disini Sehun. Tanda terima kasih."

"Kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukan itu. Lagi pula yang barusan bukan bantuan besar." Aku merasa tak enak saja jika seperti ini. "Tapi aku sudah merusak rencana makan malammu. Sudahlah Sehun, aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita berdua. Dan kau tak ada alasan untuk menolak." "Baiklah.. untuk kali ini saja." Jong in tesenyum lepas. Aku heran, pria ini terlihat sangat ramah dan suka tersenyum. "Mengapa kau selalu tersenyum?" dan pertanyaan tak tau malu itu akhirnya keluar.

"Tersenyum itu sehat Sehun. Kau jarang sekali tersenyum, tersenyumlah sekali-sekali. Itu baik untuk kondisi jantung dan baik untuk aura dirimu." Sebenarnya aku sering tersenyum, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku tak melakukannya. Aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku mulai berhenti melakukannya.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Maksudku, kau terlihat sakit beberapa waktu lalu." Jong in terlihat sedang berpikir. "Kau benar, mungkin karna serum yang kau beri. Aku sekarang merasa.. lapar." Ia mengecilkan suaranya pada kata terakhir. "Wow, Sehun.. kau benar-benar memiliki tangan ajaib. Beberapa saat yang lalu bahkan aku tak memiliki nafsu makan sama sekali, dan sekarang aku lapar." Reaksinya benar-benar lucu saat mengatakan kalimat itu. "Aku adalah dokter kau ingat." "Sepertinya aku akan selalu menghubungimu saat sakit." Aku tertawa pelan, "Ku harap itu tak terjadi sering." Orang-orang akan menghubungi dokter saat mereka sakit saja kan? "Aku akan tetap menghubungimu meskipun aku sudah sembuh?" aku bingung, "Huh?"

"Kau harus selalu menceritakan kepadaku tentang segala hal yang mengganggumu." Sekarang aku mengerti. "Aa.. tentu saja." Jong in mengangguk. "Kau adalah prioritasku." Jong in tersenyum dan Sehun termenung karena kalimat pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku kembali ke dalam dunia putih yang sering menemaniku saat aku kehilangan diriku. Disana aku merasa selalu ditunggu. Di sana aku selalu merasa di perhatikan. Dan di sana aku selalu merasa diharapkan. Pria itu datang. Masih dengan penampilan yang sama. Pakaian yang serba hitam, rambut silver dan rupa yang menawan. Ia tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu." Katanya sebelum memelukku.

"Sehun.. apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallooooo… lama gak ketemu..

Jongin porsinya banyak disini dan Kai dikit bgt. Author pengen memperjelas kalo Sehun itu pengen sembuh tanpa harus cerita semua detail dari hal buruk yang terjadi. Jadi kyk dia ceritanya garis besarnya doang ke Jong in. Jong in juga sebenernya masih nyimpen rahasia dari masa lalunya dia. Trs Kai? Menurut kalian gimana reaksi Kai tentang hal ini?

Btw ff ini nguras tenaga bgt, bolak balik sempet kepikiran buat gak dilanjutin. Tp masak iya tiap kali bikin cerita nggak pernah dilanjutin. Trs chapter 7 kemaren mayan juga reviewnya dibanding review chapter2 sebelumnya. Soalnya aku ngrasa yg baca ff ini cm beberapa orang aja. Ada sih yang ngasih review tiap chapter dan dia kek semangat bgt baca cerita ini dan nggak bohong review dia yg bangun semangat author karena kek dia ngasih feedback dan reaksi ttg yg author tulis tiap chapter. Trs ada juga yang bilang kalo ff ini dia cek tiap hari, tp gk update2. Hehe udah di update nih say.. Author harap para readers lain yang sering baca tapi nggak review akhirnya mau ngereview. Pengen cepet2 nyelesein ff ini rasanya. Tapi semangat ilang2 terus.

Thank yang kemaren ngasih kalimat2 penyemangat :D

Sampe ketemu di chapter 9


End file.
